Avatar Goes Broadway
by Liselle129
Summary: Well, not really. This is just a set of miscellaneous oneshots based on lyrics from Broadway musicals. Suggestions welcome! Chapter 53: Prithee, Pretty Maiden. A little story covering Aang and Katara's thoughts about each other when they first met.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Castle on a Cloud" from Les Miserables, based on the novel by Victor Hugo. The original lyrics are by Alain Boublil, English translation by Herbert Kretzmer.

Author's Note: Here is my new songfic collection, similar to 76 Trombones except that the songs can be from any musical, so this could go on for a while. I won't accept any Music Man suggestions for this collection, but if I think the idea is good enough, I may put it in 76 Trombones. See the end notes for further submission guidelines.

**Castle on a Cloud**

_There is a castle on a cloud.  
I like to go there in my sleep.  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

A little girl woke up from such an amazing dream that she just had to tell someone about it so she wouldn't forget. Although it might be risky, she decided to wake up her brother.

"Sokka!" she hissed across the tent they shared.

"What? Are we being attacked?" he asked, suddenly fully awake. This was not an unreasonable fear, as there had been several Fire Nation raids already in their lives. One had taken their mother last year. Katara's mind shied away from the memory, and she hastened to reassure Sokka.

"No, I just want to tell you about this dream I had."

"Is that all? A stupid dream?" He sounded like he was about to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Please, just listen. I saw this beautiful castle in the clouds!"

"A what?"

Katara knew Sokka had heard her, so she just went on.

"There were people and animals flying around it, too."

"That's just silly," declared Sokka, with all the wisdom conferred upon him from his nine years of life. "Humans can't fly."

"Well, not by themselves," she insisted. "They had things on their backs, like…" Katara searched her brain for something familiar she could compare them to. "Like sails!"

"Sails?"

"Yeah. Our sails catch the wind and move our ships around, right? Well, these caught the air, too, and kept people up in the sky."

_There is a room that's full of toys.  
There are a hundred boys and girls.  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

"I still say it's crazy," said Sokka.

"Well, it was just a dream," Katara defended. She went on with her narrative, undaunted. "There were lots of children there, too, but they were all bald."

"Why would they be bald? Only old men get bald."

"How should I know? I think they were all boys, too." Katara sighed as she tried to hold the picture of life there in her mind. "It seemed so…fun and peaceful."

"Without any chatty girls around, it probably _was_ peaceful," Sokka grumbled. Katara stuck her tongue out at him, even though he probably couldn't see it.

She hesitated about one thing that stuck out to her. There was one particular boy who had caught her attention. He was bald like the others, but there was a blue arrow marked on his head, setting him apart. She thought he was a few years older than she was. He was standing and watching the other boys from a distance, holding a wooden staff, and he seemed sad. Somehow, this part of the dream felt too personal to share, so she moved on.

_There is a lady, all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby.  
She's nice to see, and she's soft to touch.  
She says, "Cosette, I love you very much."_

"I got to go into the castle and explore it a little," Katara continued. "I…I found Mom in one room. She held me and sang to me. Remember that lullaby she always used to sing?" There was a pause, long enough that Katara began to wonder if Sokka had gone back to sleep after all.

"Yeah, I remember," Sokka finally answered, quietly. "I dream about her sometimes, too."

"Then, it wasn't Mom anymore but a girl in a white dress. And she had white hair."

"You said she was a girl, not an old lady."

"She didn't look that old to me. She just had white hair."

"This just keeps getting crazier."

"I think she's going to be special to you someday," Katara suggested.

"Why would I need another stupid girl in my life?" Sokka argued. This, however, was one area where girls tended to be wiser than boys.

"You might not always feel that way," she said simply.

"Hmph. You sound like Dad."

"So? Don't you think he's smarter than you?" Now, she knew she had him boxed into a corner. Sokka hated to admit being wrong about anything, but he worshiped their father. He certainly wasn't going to say anything disparaging about him.

"Are we about done?" Sokka changed the subject.

"Almost. Right at the end, the moon carried the girl away."

_I know a place where no one's lost.  
I know a place where no one cries.  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

"This is completely weird. Why are you telling me all this?" Sokka asked finally.

"It was all just so magical, I didn't want to forget it. Everybody seemed so peaceful and happy." Well, _almost_ everyone, she amended internally, thinking of the boy with the arrow. "There was no war." Katara didn't know how she knew this, but she was sure of it. That was probably the part that touched her most of all, the idea that there could be a world without war.

"The war's been going on forever," Sokka objected. Considering all debate over, he rolled back up in his sleeping bag and promptly began breathing evenly. Katara lay awake for a while, trying to hold some of the details of her dream in her mind. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep as well, and her last thought before doing so was that it must be nice to live in a castle on a cloud.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Ever wonder why Katara was so ready to accept Aang as a friend? This is one possible explanation, besides the fact that he was the first boyfriend material she'd seen since she was 12. We don't really know when her mother was killed, but I've figured Katara was pretty young when it happened, based on her vague vision in the swamp.

To submit a request you'd like me to write, just include the song title, name of the musical, and a brief synopsis of the story idea in your review (one or two sentences). The songs should all be from shows that have been professionally performed on stage, preferably Broadway. This leaves the field pretty open, really, since songs by artists like Elvis Presley and Billy Joel have been incorporated into Broadway productions. I will make exceptions for songs that replace others when a show goes from stage to screen; for example, "Something Good" replaced "Ordinary Couple" in the film version of The Sound of Music. I may also consider songs from film or television written by people who otherwise did Broadway, like State Fair and Flower Drum Song (both scores by Rodgers & Hammerstein). Naturally, I reserve the right to reject any and all requests, with or without explanation. Gee, I'm sounding like a lawyer.


	2. Chapter 2: Where is Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Where is Love?" from Oliver, lyrics by Lionel Bart

Author's Note: Companion to Castle on a Cloud. Not to be outdone, the Avatar has been having dreams of his own….

**Where is Love?**

_Where is love? Does it fall from skies above?  
Is it underneath the willow tree,  
That I've been dreaming of?_

Aang sat on his window-seat, knees pulled up to his chin and arms wrapped around his legs. He was watching the boys below playing on _his_ air scooter. He tried to be angry, but he was too busy being miserable.

There was a soft knock at his door, and Aang turned his head listlessly to see Monk Gyatso poking his head in.

"Aang? Can I come in?"

Aang shrugged and swung his feet over the side of the window seat so that he was facing his mentor and guardian.

"You didn't show up for dinner," Gyatso commented gently, sitting on the edge of Aang's bed. "What's the matter?" Aang sat quietly for a moment, absently kicking his feet against the wall. They both knew what was bothering him, and he didn't really see the point in going over it again. Everything had changed, and there was nothing anyone could do to put his life back the way it was.

"I've been having this recurring dream," he said instead.

"Tell me about it."

_Where is she, who I close my eyes to see?  
Will I ever know the sweet "hello"  
That's meant for only me?_

"There's really not much to it," Aang explained. "I probably wouldn't think anything of it, except that I keep dreaming it over and over again."

"How often?"

"Almost every night since I found out I was the Avatar. Now, I can even see her in the daytime, if I close my eyes."

"Her?"

"All I see is a girl's face. The light's behind her, so I can't make out her features very well, but I can tell she's beautiful. She has dark skin and huge, blue eyes."

"Sounds like someone in the Water Tribe."

"Yeah, but it's no one I've met before. I would definitely remember her." Aang lapsed into a daydream, staring off into space. He was brought back to the present by Gyatso clearing his throat.

"Is there anything else distinctive about her?" the old monk asked.

"I don't think so. She's wearing a hood, and she has loops of hair near her face, like this," Aang gestured to show where they were. "They're blowing in the wind." Neither of these characteristics were particularly unusual in the Water Tribe, and Aang wasn't even sure why he was mentioning them.

_Who can say where she may hide?  
Must I travel far and wide  
Til I am beside the someone who  
I can mean something to?_

"You know, being the Avatar, you have a special connection to the Spirit World," Gyatso informed Aang. "And time doesn't flow exactly the same for you as it does for the rest of us. Perhaps she's someone from a past Avatar's life."

"Or someone I'll meet in the future?" Aang suggested. He preferred to think that this girl was out there somewhere for him to find. He felt inexplicably drawn to her, whoever she was.

"Possibly."

Later, after Gyatso had left, Aang paced his room, thinking. He really wanted to find the girl. She was special, he could tell. Somehow, he felt that she would really understand him and wouldn't mind playing games with him. He'd been to both the North and South Poles recently, though, and he didn't remember seeing anyone like her. Where could she be?

Now that he was supposed to spend most of his time in training, how could he travel the world and find this girl that called to him so strongly? And why did he feel the sudden, uncontrollable urge to go penguin sledding?

_Where…where is love?_

**Epilogue:**

Aang groaned and slowly opened his eyes…and gasped. A face filled his vision – the girl from his dreams! He thought he might be dreaming again, but then he realized that a cold wind was blowing across his face, and he could feel her arms supporting him. Neither of these things had ever been in the dreams. Somehow, she had found him! Taken by surprise, Aang didn't know what to do. He stalled for time, asking her to come closer. When she complied, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I just thought, what if Aang gasped at seeing Katara because he recognized her somehow?

Review replies:

Snows Of Yester-Year: I love getting reviews like that! It's nice to know I can make people happy with the products of my imagination. I hope you liked this one, too.

libowiekitty: That's a good suggestion, and I have filed it away for future use.

heartsyhawk: Thank you very much!

Justcallmewolfy: No, I'm planning to update this 2-3 times per week. Songfics are much faster for me to write than chapters of a longer story. They're usually much shorter, and I don't have to worry about fitting them into a larger context.

Dakyu: Sorry if it wasn't clear, but I was trying to say that Aang was the only one of the _children_ to be so marked.

TTAvatarfan: Well, if that's true, I got it pretty close. I placed Katara at seven when it happened. Good luck with your own version!

Aangs fangirl1214: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the songs "Any Moment" and "Moments in the Woods" by Stephen Sondheim. They are from the musical Into the Woods.

Author's Note: Well, I had to soften you all up with some Kataang first because I knew I was going to do this one. I thought of making it a different pairing, but I decided to challenge myself by actually attempting a Zutara scene. It took a lot of thought, but I'm placing it between Bitter Work and The Library, at a time when Katara might be inclined to feel a little more sympathetic toward Zuko and when he's kind of frustrated with life. The rating is changed mostly due to the implications in the lyrics rather than the story itself.

Moments 

_Him: Anything can happen in the woods._

_May I kiss you?_

_Any moment we could be crushed._

_Her: Uh—_

_Him: Don't feel rushed._

_Her: This is ridiculous,_

_What am I doing here?_

_I'm in the wrong story._

_Wait one moment, please!_

_We can't do this!_

Katara was out in a sparsely wooded area, gathering food for the group. Sokka was probably hunting, but he tended not to consider anything other than meat to be food, so Katara had taken it upon herself to handle the fruit and vegetable side of the menu.

Toph and Aang were busy with earthbending lessons. Katara tried not to be jealous about Aang spending so much time with Toph. After all, she knew it was silly. Aang did need to work on his earthbending, and Katara still got to practice waterbending with him sometimes. Katara just hadn't realized how much she'd grown accustomed to sort of having Aang all to herself. She wasn't his only teacher now, though, and she would just have to get used to sharing him.

Katara heard a noise somewhere to her right. Setting the basket of food down carefully, she crept toward the sound and saw a man, apparently doing the same thing she was, collecting fruit. He began to turn toward her, and she saw the distinctive scar. Zuko! Wasting no time, Katara lashed out with her bending water, sweeping him off his feet and making him drop the pear he had just picked. From a partial sitting position on the ground, Zuko started to raise his hand to retaliate but then lowered it, wearing a dejected expression.

"What's the point?" he asked rhetorically, lying down in a defeated attitude. Confused, Katara retrieved her bending water and came cautiously closer. Belatedly, she recalled the last time she had seen him.

"Is…is your uncle okay?" she stammered. After all, she didn't really have anything against the old man, and she had offered to heal him. Zuko gaped at her in astonishment.

"He's still hurt, but it looks like he'll survive," he answered at last. "I was just getting some food for us."

"Yeah, me too." As a peace offering, Katara picked up the dropped piece of fruit, wiped it with her skirt, and handed it to him. Their hands touched briefly as the pear exchanged owners.

_Him: Of course, you're right. How foolish._

_Foolishness can happen in the woods._

_Once again, please—_

_Let your hesitations be hushed._

_Any moment, big or small,_

_Is a moment, after all._

_Seize the moment, skies may fall any moment._

Katara pulled back quickly, but his eyes held hers. She'd never really looked into his eyes before, and there were things there that she didn't expect. He just didn't seem…evil, and the way he'd cried out when his uncle was struck…well, he appeared to be human after all.

"So, I suppose the Avatar is close by?" Zuko commented, as though he were remarking on the weather. He stood up and tucked the fruit into a bag.

"Not too far, but not too close," Katara replied evasively. "Are you still chasing him?" Zuko lowered his gaze.

"I don't know anymore. Uncle says that even that may not help us now."

"That girl – that was your sister?" Katara wondered.

"How did you know?" The prince looked surprised.

"Aang said she told him."

"Oh. Yes, I guess you could say our family's had a little falling-out." This seemed like the understatement of the year, but Katara decided not to comment. Having apparently exhausted that topic of conversation, both fell silent. Katara knew she should just leave, but she felt like they weren't quite finished yet.

_Him: Days are made of moments,_

_All are worth exploring._

_Many kinds of moments—_

_None is worth ignoring._

_All we have are moments,_

_Memories for storing._

_One would be so boring…_

"I'm sorry about knocking you down just now," Katara apologized, not knowing what else to say. "It's kind of automatic to fight you, I guess."

"I understand." Without warning, he crossed the distance between them and stopped just in front of her. He raised a hand to finger the necklace she wore. "I see you got this back." Katara's heart was pounding. Having him so close was both frightening and exciting.

"Y-yes." Katara cursed herself for stuttering. "Aang gave it to me after he fought you."

"It must mean something to you?"

"It was my mother's. She was killed by the Fire Nation, and it's all I have of hers." Of course, it had technically been her grandmother's first, but it was still an item her mother had worn, so it was special.

"I'm sorry. It's not quite the same, but I lost my mother to the Fire Nation, too."

"Oh," Katara breathed, feeling a sudden connection and wondering about the story he wasn't telling there. She didn't know who leaned first, but before she realized what was happening, they were kissing. It was her first real kiss, and she couldn't help giving herself up to the feeling. His taste was faintly metallic, but his lips were soft and warm.

_Her: But this is not right!_

_Him: Right and wrong don't matter in the woods,_

_Only feelings._

_Let us meet the moment unblushed._

_Life is often so unpleasant—_

_You must know that, as a peasant—_

_Best to take the moment present_

_As a present for the moment._

Katara broke away as the complete wrongness of the moment intruded upon her consciousness. There was a need in his kiss, a need she wasn't certain she could fulfill, even if she wanted to.

"I – I –" Zuko began, not seeming to know where to go from there. Katara didn't know if he was intending to apologize, but she didn't think she wanted to hear it either way.

"Don't say anything," she advised him, backing up further. "Just don't say anything." He nodded, also retreating. Katara was putting aside her reaction to the kiss for the moment. There would be time for her to think about it later. She needed to be firmly in the present right now.

"This is just…all wrong," she said, feeling like she needed to offer an explanation.

"Why? Because I'm a prince and you're a peasant? Look at me!" Zuko gestured at his plain, brown clothing. "I don't think any of that matters now. I'm living like a common refugee!" In that instant, though, Katara could see the arrogant brat she had known, the single-minded firebender who had chased and fought her and her friends.

"You're still the enemy," she informed him quietly.

_Him: I must leave you._

_Her: Why?_

_Him: The Giant._

_Her: Will we find each other in the woods again?_

_Him: This was just a moment in the woods._

_Our moment,_

_Shimmering and lovely and sad._

_Leave the moment, just be glad_

_For the moment that we had._

_Every moment is a moment_

_When you're in the woods…goodbye._

"I never saw it that way, not really," Zuko replied. A memory came back to Katara.

"You once told me that you needed the Avatar to regain something you'd lost," she reminded him curiously. "What was it?"

"My honor. It's a long story."

Katara regarded him silently for a long moment. She thought she was beginning to understand him better, but it didn't matter. Her first priority was to help end this war.

"I should go," she said.

"Yes, I should check on my uncle, too. I suppose we'll have to move on soon. Azula's probably tracking us."

"Us too."

And that was it. Katara left in a kind of daze, barely remembering to retrieve her basket on her way.

_Her: What was that?_

_Was that me? Was that him?_

_Did a Prince really kiss me?_

_And kiss me? And kiss me?_

_And did I kiss him back?_

Katara took a roundabout way back toward their camp, still not trusting Zuko. Finally, she dropped down to the ground. She needed to think about what had just happened. She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, remembering.

Had she and Zuko really kissed? Already, it seemed a little unreal. Still, there was something exciting and dangerous about it, like what she might have imagined kissing Jet to be.

_Ugh. Jet and Zuko. Apparently, I have horrendous taste in men._

_What about Aang? _whispered a voice in her mind.

_Aang?_

_Yeah, Aang. Remember him? Cute kid, savior of the world?_

_Of course I remember Aang, _Katara thought with irritation.

_Really? It sure didn't look that way a few minutes ago._

_What? It's not like Aang and I are…a couple or anything. _Even as she thought this, though, Katara felt a twinge. There was something more than friendship there, no matter how much she might try to deny it.

_Was it wrong? Am I mad?_

_Is that all? Does he miss me?_

_Was he suddenly getting bored with me?_

_Wake up! Stop dreaming._

_Stop prancing about the woods._

_It's not beseeming._

_What is it about the woods?_

Katara put her head in her hands. This was all so confusing. She felt like her entire understanding of the world had been shaken out of her mind and put back together in a jumble that made no sense.

Had Zuko felt anything? Was he still thinking about her now? What was she feeling?

She was going crazy. That had to be the answer. She let herself get too hungry and somehow dreamed the whole thing. In an attempt to combat this, she grabbed a handful of berries from her basket and munched on them. Then, she took some deep breaths to steady herself.

No, it had really happened. While it had been kind of nice, it wasn't exactly what she had expected. She leaned back again and recalled another situation, another boy.

The torch was burning out in the Cave of Two Lovers. She and Aang were leaning towards each other. His eyes drifted shut, but Katara kept hers open, so she saw the crystals. She broke off, a little disappointed, but what choice did she have? He'd said he didn't want to kiss her. Right?

_Back to life, back to sense,_

_Back to child, back to husband,_

_You can't live in the woods._

_There are vows, there are ties,_

_There are needs, there are standards,_

_There are shouldn'ts and shoulds._

Shoving aside the feeling of rejection, Katara stood up and brushed herself off. She had a job to do and people who needed her. She had to collect more food find her family. It was time she returned to her senses and got back to real life.

When had she become so boy crazy, anyway? She'd made it through several years without any of this sort of thing muddying her thinking.

_That's not much of a virtue when there aren't any boys around to be crazy about, _pointed out that relentless voice in her head. Well, Katara supposed that argument was valid.

_Why not both instead?_

_There's the answer, if you're clever._

_Have a child for warmth,_

_And a baker for bread,_

_And a prince for…whatever—never!_

_It's these woods._

However, as she continued picking fruit and leaves, Katara's mind wandered. Would it be possible, she wondered, to somehow have it all? The Avatar as a best friend, her brother for stability, Zuko for forbidden desires?

No, that was both impossible and insane! Her parents and grandmother had raised her better than that. Not to mention Sokka…she almost giggled at how he would react if he knew she was thinking this way.

Besides, Katara was only fourteen; she didn't need to be planning out the rest of her life yet. She just had to help Aang prepare for meeting the Fire Lord. Once the war was over, she would have time to think about her future.

_Face the facts, find the boy,_

_Join the group, stop the Giant,_

_Just get out of these woods._

_Was that him? Yes, it was._

_Was that me? No, it wasn't,_

_Just a trick of the woods._

With a new sense of purpose, Katara headed back toward camp. It wasn't long, though, before she realized that she was hopelessly lost. In taking a circuitous route to avoid leading Zuko to the place they were staying, she had managed to lose herself.

Looking up at the sky, Katara saw that the sun was getting quite low. She felt panic squeeze her throat. Surely, the others would begin looking for her soon. Would it be better to stay put or keep trying to find her way back?

Katara tried pressing on for a little while before giving up and sinking back down to the grass again. She chose a place that was open to the sky, in case it was Aang who found her. Oddly, this was similar to when Sokka had disappeared not too long ago. At least Katara wasn't stuck in a crevice. She looked around anxiously to make sure that there wasn't any sinister hole just waiting to ambush her.

_Just a moment,_

_One peculiar passing moment…_

_Must it all be either less or more,_

_Either plain or grand?_

_Is it always "or"? Is it never "and"?_

_That's what woods are for._

_For these moments in the woods._

_Oh, if life were made of moments,_

_Even, now and then, a bad one--!_

_But if life were only moments,_

_Then you'd never know you had one._

Now, she was quite sure she was going crazy. Unfortunately, all this time alone also gave her ample opportunity to go over her encounter with Zuko, again and again. If things had been different, if they weren't from nations so clearly opposed to each other and working at cross purposes…who knew what might have happened? Was her life always going to come down to these difficult decisions?

It was just a moment, she decided, one that was now definitely in the past and not likely to come again. Katara could remember it and hold it close to her, but she didn't intend to share it with anyone. Upon reflection, her feelings toward Zuko now were that of a person trying to save an injured animal. She recognized a wounded spirit in him that she wished to heal, but was that any foundation for romance?

As she sat there, watching the shadows lengthen, the images in her mind were gradually replaced. Memories of Aang displaced any lingering thoughts of Zuko. They'd had their share of moments, too, she realized. She pictured him now: penguin sledding, trying to make her laugh, following her waterbending movements. The last image was again in the Cave of Two Lovers, just after the green crystals had lit. Her hand was over his on the torch, and their free hands were linked. She didn't even remember how that last part had happened. It had just seemed so…natural.

_First a Witch, then a child,_

_Then a Prince, then a moment—_

_Who can live in the woods?_

_And to get what you wish,_

_Only just for a moment—_

_These are dangerous woods!_

Katara felt a sudden rushing of wind and looked up to see Aang landing in front of her with his glider. She'd been so absorbed with her thoughts that she'd forgotten to look for him. He dropped the glider when he saw her, not even bothering to close it first, and rushed toward her. Katara rose also and went to accept his hug. It reminded her of the time he'd come back from the Spirit World after Sokka had been taken away by Hei-Bai.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Aang exclaimed, releasing her. "What happened?"

"I…I guess I went a little too far from camp and got lost." Katara looked into those incredible gray eyes and took in the happy smile. She smiled, too, and all at once, she wanted to taste him. She wanted to find out what it was like, how he compared to Zuko. She wanted to finish what they'd started in the cave of Oma and Shu, and she realized that she'd made this decision a long time ago, even if she hadn't quite realized it. Regretfully, she knew this wasn't the right time. It was too soon after Zuko, for one thing, and she also needed to find out what Aang's real feelings toward her were.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Aang wondered, confusion bringing his eyebrows together under the point of his arrow tattoo.

"I'm just glad to see you, too," she said. "I suppose we'd better get back." Aang nodded and helped her situate herself on the glider with him. Clinging to him, feeling his warmth and smelling his familiar, slightly sweet scent, Katara knew she was where she was supposed to be.

_Let the moment go…_

_Don't forget it for a moment, though._

_Just remembering you've had an "and,"_

_When you're back to "or,"_

_Makes the "or" mean more than it did before._

_Now I understand…and it's time to leave the woods._

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Wow, that was a long two songs. I hope no one's ready to lynch me. At any rate, this is the chance for those of you who've told me I could even make a Zutara likeable to find out if you were right. Of course, I couldn't make it end up that way. Since you all suffered through that, I'm going to let you choose the next chapter. I have three ideas in the works right now: one about Yue and her feelings being the moon and presiding over lovers, Kana's feelings when she left the North Pole, and a Kataangy one. Whichever one has the most votes in two days will be next, and I'll post the winner probably Monday.

Review replies:

Thank you to cacman2, heartsyhawk, and libowiekitty for reviewing Chapter 2.

Snows Of Yester-Year: Yeah, why not? I mean he _is _the Avatar. Why couldn't he have had some inkling of what was to come, even if he didn't really understand it yet?

TTAvatarfan: Well, I hope you got a good start on that mountain of homework and that this chapter was okay.

Cole Alvina: If you're still following this, you got a Zutara tidbit here, my first ever (if you don't count the arranged marriage parody).

Aangs fangirl1214: I always figured we were supposed to get the idea that Aang fell in love with her at first sight, but what's fanfiction for except to speculate?

Let's Just Say I Loath It All: There's nothing wrong with newer musicals, but I tend to be more familiar with the classics. I've seen Titanic and The Lion King, and I'm going to be seeing Wicked later this summer.

Kimbalynn616: I confess the idea of a nine-year-old Sokka made me giggle. Well, you're the second one to mention Wicked. I'll be seeing it in July, but I've looked up some lyrics I'm considering using. I hear it's very good.

redskin122004: Sorry, but I kind of need lyrics for the story, and the Trans-Siberian Orchestra doesn't provide that. Of course, I realize that "Silver Bells" has lyrics, but it's not from Broadway, and it's all about Christmas. I hope life is starting to look up for you.


	4. Chapter 4: Someone Like You

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Someone Like You" from Jekyll & Hyde, by Frank Wildhorn and Leslie Bricusse.

Author's Note: Kataang was the winner, with two votes. Most of you chose not to vote. This is a solo in the show, but I used it sort of as a duet here.

**Someone Like You**

_I peer through windows, watch life go by,  
Dream of tomorrow and wonder why._

Life at the South Pole was pretty mundane. As far as Katara could tell, one day was much like another. Sometimes, she felt like real life was going on out there in the rest of the world, leaving her and the rest of her village behind. Even her father and the other warriors were getting to take part in important events. Katara knew that she probably shouldn't be looking at getting involved in the war as something exciting to do, but on the other hand, she just couldn't help being a little, well, bored with her life.

Maybe that was why she had gone fishing that day with Sokka; it was something different and got her out of the village. All things considered, she was very glad she had been there. Finding Aang had definitely changed Katara's life in many ways. His simple admonition, "You still _are_ a kid," really struck her. Perhaps she had left childhood behind a little too soon, throwing herself into chores to avoid thinking about how lonely she was. Just in the first two days of knowing him, Aang had shown Katara that there was still fun to be found in everyday life, if you knew where to look, and had taught her to face her fears.

_The past is holding me,  
Keeping life at bay.  
I wander lost in yesterday.  
Wanting to fly, scared to try._

Even so, Katara had been hesitant when Aang first offered to take her to the North Pole to learn waterbending. Her initial reaction was excitement. He'd seemed so confident and so willing to accept her as a traveling companion that his eagerness was contagious.

Naturally, it sounded like an absolute dream. Katara knew she could never reach her potential as a waterbender unless she found a teacher, not to mention the draw of seeing the world and the opportunity to fly. This euphoria, however, was quickly replaced by trepidation. She'd never left home before, and to travel halfway across the world with someone she'd just met? There was so much uncertainty involved, and there were dangers associated with the fact that there was still a war going on. Katara had immediately trusted Aang, but still, it was a big decision.

Somewhat ironically, it was Katara who brought up the idea again, angry with her brother for banishing Aang, and it was Aang who told her not to put him above her family. Upon reflection, she realized that he was right. She would eventually discover that he usually was, a fact that sometimes annoyed her. In any case, it was never a good idea to make a decision in anger.

_But if someone like you found someone like me,  
Then suddenly, nothing would ever be the same.  
My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive,  
If someone like you found me._

Of course, when Aang turned out to be the Avatar and saved their village by giving himself up to the Fire Nation, all of the factors in the equation changed. Not only did it seem obvious that she had to go and help him, but Sokka and Gran-Gran finally saw things her way, too.

So Sokka and Katara had thrown their lot in with Aang's, and a new world opened in front of Katara, one she'd scarcely even dreamed of. Her heart pounded with an unfamiliar emotion, and her mind filled with thoughts of exotic places to see and new people to meet. As Aang spread out his map and planned the next steps of their journey, Katara thought she had never felt quite so alive.

_So many secrets I long to share.  
All I have needed is someone there_

Aang kept secrets. It was simply a fact of life, like the fact that he loved Katara. First, he had kept the secret about being the Avatar. After that, he withheld the circumstances that had led to him being trapped inside that iceberg. He wanted to tell Katara everything, but her opinion was so important to him that he couldn't bear the thought of disappointing her. She had so much faith in him. Surely she would at least be disappointed if she knew what he held back; at the worst, she might despise him. He didn't think he'd be able to live with that.

Eventually, the guilt over leaving his people to die had begun to weigh on Aang, causing frequent nightmares. Katara wanted him to talk about it, but that only made him feel worse. Finally, when that old fisherman had accused Aang of running away, it was the last straw, and Aang had fled. By the time Katara caught up with him, Aang had realized that he couldn't go on allowing her to blindly defend him without knowing the truth. So everything had come spilling out.

_To help me see a world I've never seen before,  
A love to open every door,  
To set me free so I can soar._

Surprisingly, Katara had understood, and it had been a great relief to let go of that burden. Aang had been so grateful that he hadn't even paused to wonder why she was so accepting.

As they continued their travels, Aang continued to look to Katara for many things. Although he was the one who had traveled the world before, she helped him learn to live in this new reality shaped by 100 years of warfare. Her encouragement not only taught him new bending skills but also opened him to the possibilities of being the Avatar. Instead of resenting his identity, he learned to find hope in it. Katara wanted Aang to realize his full potential, and for her sake, he wanted that, too.

_If someone like you found someone like me,  
Suddenly, nothing would ever be the same.  
There'd be a new way to live,  
A new life to love,  
If someone like you found me._

Over the course of time, Aang had many reasons to be happy that Katara had found him. Of course, there was the obvious thing that he wouldn't have been in time to save the world if she hadn't freed him when she had. Besides that, she was vibrant and beautiful and a good friend. He loved her, and no matter how things turned out, he thoroughly enjoyed the experience.

Thanks to Katara, the guilt and anxiety Aang had felt over his past and the apparent impossibility of the tasks that lay before him had been replaced with optimism and determination. As long as she was with him, he could find happiness in life, and he was constantly looking for ways to repay her for that.

Now, Aang had only one secret left, and he was hoping to tell her, as soon as the right opportunity presented itself.

_Oh, if someone like you found someone like me,  
Suddenly, nothing would ever be the same.  
My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive,  
If someone like you loved me,  
Loved me, loved me._

One day, while Aang and Katara were waterbending, they were having trouble concentrating. Although they didn't know it, their thoughts were following similar patterns.

_I think I love him,_ thought Katara. _Not just as a brother or friend, but something more._

_Should I tell her? _thought Aang, heart racing.

_If only he loved me back, _thought Katara, wondering if there was a chance.

_If only she loved me back, _thought Aang sadly, thinking it must be impossible. The pair looked longingly at each other, and their eyes met.

_I don't want to lose our friendship, _they thought at the same time.

_When the time is right, _he thought.

_He has so much to think about now, _she thought.

And though they smiled at one another, they said nothing.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Yeah, they chickened out! I'm not exactly sure when this could have happened. Right before The Cave of Two Lovers, maybe? I didn't want to resolve it because I wanted it to fit into canon, so I'm sorry if anyone was expecting that. I did have trouble with the ending. This was about the third version, and I feel it's the best.

Vanille Strawberry: I'm glad. Fluff is the best way to start any day!

Snows Of Yester-Year: Maybe a little, but I thought I wrote Zuko fairly consistent with the way he was at the end of Bitter Work, railing at the heavens. And he did get pretty up close and personal with Katara in The Waterbending Scroll, so that part's not impossible. Good luck with the SATs!

TTAvatarfan: Ah, yes, it's nice to know that a lot of people want to see me finish Destiny's Call, so they don't want to wish anything horrible on me yet. Look at the bright side – the school year's almost over! I'm still trying to get this stupid form in so I can officially get my degree.:-P

Let's Just Say I Loath It All: Zutara isn't my thing either, but it worked with the song, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Now no one can say I never tried it!

Justcallmewolfy: LOL. I think that last chapter is going to stand on its own, so I'm not planning (currently) anything along the lines of your suggestion. Besides, I'd have to find a song to go with it.

GeorgiaPeaches: The Yue one will be next, since it's already about half written.

redskin122004: As you probably already know by now, I did check out the new chapter. Glad you're doing better.

libowiekitty: Thanks! You won!

xcgirl08: Thank you for your understanding, but don't expect any more Zutara from me.


	5. Chapter 5: Hello, Young Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Hello, Young Lovers" from The King and I, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II.

Author's Note: In this installment, Yue accepts her station and shows mercy and compassion to all lovers in the world.

**Hello, Young Lovers**

_When I think of Tom, I think about a night  
When the earth smelled of summer,  
And the sky was streaked with white,  
And the soft mist of England was sleeping on a hill.  
I remember this, and I always will._

The moon rises over the North Pole and shines down on the buildings, canals, and bridges, reflecting in sparkles off the predominant ice. Princess Yue can travel with it when she chooses, and tonight, she wants to. She sees the bridge where she met with Sokka, the place where he gave her that carving of a bear. Or a fish. The place she kissed him for the first time.

She smiles, remembering. Yue has mostly settled into life as a spirit, but those precious moments spent with Sokka she keeps close to her heart. These memories remain sharp and clear as icicles. She recalls him taking her for a ride on Appa and the exhilaration of flight. There had been such a contrast between the cold air rushing past them and his warm body beside her.

_There are new lovers now on that same silent hill,  
Looking on the same blue sea,  
And I know Tom and I are a part of them all,  
And they're all a part of Tom and me._

Yue is still getting used to her abilities, so she decides to practice by focusing her attention on the bridge, making it seem larger in her vision. Looking more closely, she sees that there is a new young couple standing on it. Yue doesn't blame them. It is a beautiful spot. They do not seem to notice her, too absorbed with each other. That is as it should be.

Oddly, she feels connected to them and to all other people in love. She hopes that her love and Sokka's are in these two. She knows that their love is in her. One thing she has learned since becoming a spirit is that everything is connected.

_Hello, young lovers, whoever you are,  
I hope your troubles are few.  
All my good wishes go with you tonight,  
I've been in love like you._

Some might think it would be painful to her to be essentially the patron of young lovers, given her own disappointment in that area. Yue feels just the opposite, however. She wishes for everyone the happiness that she was not allowed to have. She wants arranged marriages to be carefully considered and perhaps abandoned. She hopes that no one else will have to face decisions like she or Katara's grandmother had to make.

To Yue, it doesn't make sense to wish others ill just because your life hasn't gone the way you might have wanted. It wouldn't change her situation if other people were unhappy, so they might as well enjoy their lives, and she might as well be happy for those who are fortunate.

_Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star.  
Be brave, and faithful, and true.  
Cling very close to each other tonight,  
I've been in love like you._

The moon continues her circuit and looks out over the vast Earth Kingdom. Picking out details randomly here and there, she finds a couple who seem to be saying goodbye. As she draws closer, Yue realizes that the young man is joining the army. The woman is tearfully wishing him luck and preparing to send him off. She is proud of him but also sad. Yue understands this.

Yue wills herself to shine more brightly, wanting the couple to enjoy their last night together, reveling in one another's company. If Sokka and the others are successful, these two won't need to be parted long, but in the meantime, Yue sends them her blessing that they will remain in each other's hearts.

_I know how it feels to have wings on your heels  
And to fly down the street in a trance.  
You fly down the street on the chance that you'll meet,  
And you meet – not really by chance._

Yue proceeds to the large city of Ba Sing Se. Here she sees many couples doing many things. Some are just sitting on park benches and looking at her or each other, some are walking along hand in hand, and still more are sharing food or drink. They don't even seem to know that there is a war going on, and Yue feels their joy. She also feels a subtle sense of wrongness underlying everything, as she always seems to when she checks on this city, but she doesn't want to think about that tonight.

One particular pair catches her attention, and she brings her awareness closer. The young man has a large burn scar around his left eye, and Yue would gasp if she could still draw breath. Although he looks quite different from the last time she saw him, she recognizes him as the person who kidnapped Avatar Aang. He is innocuously eating dinner with an ordinary girl, and the effect is surreal, even to someone who's been through as much as Yue has.

Yue searches her spiritually enhanced store of knowledge to find their names: Jin and Zuko. Intrigued, she follows the pair as Jin leads Zuko to a lake surrounded by unlit torches. The girl seems disappointed. Zuko asks her to close her eyes. He looks around and, unobserved by anyone but the moon, and lights the fires, making the light reflect beautifully, rivaling even Yue's own glow. It is a sweet gesture, and Yue cannot help but think that there might be hope for him.

_Don't cry, young lovers, whatever you do.  
Don't cry because I'm alone.  
All of my memories are happy tonight;  
I've had a love of my own, like yours.  
I've had a love of my own!_

Yue knows that Sokka is in the city, too, but she resists the impulse to see him. He has to go on with his life, and she has the feeling he can sense when she is truly watching. She knows that he has found love again, and she is aware of the problems still facing both of them. He doesn't need her to complicate matters now. As she retreats back to the North Pole, Yue wishes her erstwhile love future happiness.

Returning to the pond in the Spirit Oasis, Yue wonders if her story will be told through the generations. In a way, she hopes not. The moon has always watched over lovers, and she doesn't want them to feel sad about her. She wants them to enjoy being young, in love, and happy. She was in love herself once, and at the end of the day, what more could one ask from life than the opportunity to love and be loved? Yue had that, no matter that it was only for a short time, and she is grateful.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Did I break some kind of record for the number of times the word "love" was used per 1,000 words of text? Sorry about that, but let me know what you think.

Review responses:

Vanille Strawberry: Ah, yes, connections between twins are totally different! But yeah, I finish my husband's sentences all the time.

Snows Of Yester-Year: Oh, thank you! I guess I do like to do character studies, and most of the best musical songs are basically just that. I'll think about the Turning idea. My initial worry is that there are a whole lot of lyrics that sort of say the same thing. It may take some doing to squeeze a story in between.

TTAvatarfan: Well, they always do seem to chicken out or get interrupted. It might not be satisfying, but it's appropriate to the show.

Aangs fangirl1214: That's okay. Chapter 4 was probably a better chapter to spend your time on, anyway.:)

maiko forever: I was actually thinking about doing a Maiko story with a Wicked song, so yes, you'll likely see that. I've already got a few chapters in progress, though, so I'm not sure how soon that will be.

Let's Just Say I Loath It All: Yes, Kataang is definitely the ship most near and dear to my heart. I love Jekyll & Hyde!

Justcallmewolfy: I have to imagine the confession is coming soon in the series. At least Aang tried, and I'm pretty sure Katara knew what he was going to say, so…I'd say the ball's in her court, now.


	6. Chapter 6: What is a Woman?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "What Is a Woman?" from I Do, I Do, lyrics by Tom Jones.

Author's Note: My views on what Kana must have felt about her decision to leave the North Pole. Some of it, obviously, is directly from the show.

**What Is a Woman?**

_This is very strange.  
Everything is changing.  
Suddenly, a door can slam.  
This is very strange.  
Suddenly we're strangers,  
And I start to wonder who I am._

A pretty young woman sat in the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole, watching the koi fish circling through the reflection of the moon in the pond. She laid out some items on the ground, personal belongings she'd taken from her room at home. She wasn't yet sure whether she was going back.

The woman looked over the items one by one: an ivory carving of a whale her father had made for her when she was a baby; a piece of whale baleen; a necklace of shark teeth that no longer fit her; a pressed flower from the oasis.

Even though the woman had known these items for years, she turned them over in her hands, viewing them as though they were new before tucking them, one by one, into her parka. She felt like a different person today, and these things that used to be old friends now seemed strange and unfamiliar.

_What is a woman?  
What is she made of?  
Why is a woman afraid of  
Not being in love?_

The last item was a necklace consisting of a simple black ribbon and a bluish stone with the Water Tribe symbol carved onto it. The woman's name was Kana, and this necklace had just been made for her by a promising waterbender named Pakku. She ran it through her fingers like water.

Kana sighed and placed the piece of jewelry around her neck. She had accepted the proposal of marriage, so she might as well wear the betrothal necklace. More accurately, her father had accepted for her; she was given no choice in the matter.

This was the custom of her tribe, so why did it bother her so much? Why did she get the feeling that there should be more to being a woman than having your family give you away in marriage, hoping that someday everything would work out? She was only sixteen years old and didn't feel quite ready to step into something that would last the rest of her life, for good or ill.

Pakku claimed that he loved her, and Kana had no reason to disbelieve him. That was all well and good, but she still had one problem. She didn't love him, and it scared her to think that she would never have the chance to fall in love once she married him. Even if she did find herself in love with someone else, it would only bring pain and dishonor to everyone involved. There seemed to be no good solution.

_What is a woman?  
What does she long for?  
Why is it wrong for a woman  
To be all alone?_

Kana stood up, looking to the moon for guidance. Why couldn't a woman get a little time to choose what to do with her life? Why did she have to have a husband right away? For that matter, why couldn't the women gifted with waterbending learn to use their abilities for more than healing? So many questions; no ready answers.

Making her final decision, Kana strode purposefully back into the city. The canals were nearly deserted due to the late hour. Getting closer to the ocean, she moved more furtively. She managed to liberate some food stores and found her canoe where it was tethered. It wouldn't take her far, but she had no chance at all of managing one of the Water Tribe ships by herself. She could only hope that one of the things she'd taken with her, or the small amount of her own money she had, would be enough to gain her passage on an Earth Kingdom ship eventually.

She untied the small boat and pushed off, paddling until she reached the locks. Unable to take herself through them, she had to portage the rest of the way to the sea – another reason not to take a larger vessel. Once she'd reached the ocean, she paddled hard to put some distance between her and her home. As soon as she was far enough out that the tide would carry her with little effort on her part, Kana turned to take one last look at the North Pole. Her choice had been made, and she was on her own.

_Young girls are April,  
With rainbows and changes.  
One day, they grow up,  
And April is over forever._

In a single day, Kana felt as though she had aged several years. She longed for her childhood, even as she put her childhood home behind her. Too late, she realized how simple things had been then. She wished she had known to enjoy the freedom. Although she had found her own form of freedom now, it was a scary and dangerous version.

Kana determinedly turned her face to the south. There was a sister Water Tribe at the South Pole, half a world away. Although the journey would be hazardous and likely take her a very long time, she felt it was her only choice. She reached up to touch the necklace, which she had decided to keep. It connected her to the family and tribe she was leaving behind. Perhaps, if the spirits were willing, she would find love in the future. She smiled faintly at the thought of handing this down to her own daughter someday, simply as a family heirloom with no strings attached.

Even as one life ended, a new one began. It was the way of the world, and Kana was just beginning to understand.

_To be a woman means being lonely.  
That's why a woman is only alive  
When in love._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I should probably mention that I don't necessarily believe the lyrics of this song, but it's a nice one, anyway. It's also occurred to me that it could work for Ursa as well, so I may these lyrics again later with her.

Review responses:

Vanille Strawberry: Thanks. Although not a huge fan of Jin, I liked seeing a different side of Zuko.

Snows Of Yester-Year: Well, I thought it would be interesting for Yue to see Zuko in a different way from the last time.

TTAvatarfan: Yeah, I figured that would be an adjustment – mortal to spirit. I thought about going into it a little more but decided on just an allusion here and there.

libowiekitty: Thanks!

Let's Just Say I Loath It All: It was kind of hard to stretch out the same theme through the lyrics, but I thought Ba Sing Se would be a good place for her to look.

Justcallmewolfy: Thank you. I wasn't sure "fluffy" would be what people would think of that last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Who Can I Turn To?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Who Can I Turn To?" from Roar of the Greasepaint (Smell of the Crowd), by Anthony Newley and Leslie Bricusse. This is probably another musical most people aren't familiar with. I haven't seen it, but I like the music. I only know it has something to do with a stage-performing duo.

Author's Note: I heard this song again recently and thought it would be just perfect to describe how Aang must have felt after Sokka and Katara went off with Bato in "Bato, of the Water Tribe."

**Who Can I Turn To?**

_Who can I turn to  
When nobody needs me?  
My heart wants to know,  
And so I must go  
Where Destiny leads me._

Aang stared off in the direction Katara, Sokka, and Bato had gone long after they had disappeared. Sitting on Appa's head, he wrapped his arms tightly around his knees as he considered his situation. He could tell that Katara hadn't really wanted to go, but that was small comfort. At least she had wished him luck; Sokka hadn't even said goodbye.

Aang felt more lonely and empty than he'd ever felt. He wanted to cry, but even that release seemed to be denied him now. Of course, Aang knew what he had to do. He needed to continue on to the North Pole and find a bending master, following the original plan. The bare fact, though, was that he just didn't want to do all this alone. He wasn't even sure if he could.

_With no star to guide me,  
No one beside me._

Momo chirped and nuzzled at Aang. Sighing, Aang stroked Momo's ears, knowing the lemur was probably trying to cheer him up. He still had Appa and Momo, but as much as he appreciated that, it just wasn't the same.

So Aang was on his own now, with two animal companions. He supposed he should get up and get going, but he couldn't raise enough interest. He was too depressed to move. Besides, there might be the slightest chance that they would change their minds. Maybe Sokka would forgive him after all and come back. If Aang left, how would they ever find him? He had to be sure they were really gone, despite the persistent voice in his head that assured him they were.

_I'll go on my way,  
And after today,  
The darkness will hide me._

It was all his fault, too. Aang knew enough now to understand the bitter irony of his situation. He had lost his friends through giving into the fear of losing them. He should have known better; he should have been honest. He should have known that they would make the right decision, if he had just presented them with all of the information they needed. He should have trusted them. More importantly, he should have been worthy of their trust.

Now that Aang had learned his lesson, it was too late. How could he have been so stupid? Perhaps the worst part was that this one mistake had cost him the girl he loved before he ever got a real chance to win her. He might never see her again. At this thought, the tears began to flow at last. Aang threw himself face-down on Appa's neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

_And maybe, tomorrow,  
I'll find what I'm after.  
I'll throw off my sorrow,  
Beg, steal, or borrow  
My share of laughter._

When the tears subsided, Aang actually felt a little better. Always an optimist at heart, it was hard for him to stay depressed for long. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

Maybe his life wasn't dependent upon Katara and Sokka. He loved them, but surely there were others out there he could make friends with. He'd survive, and he'd go on. He'd save the world for them, even if they forgot about him. He owed it to them and to everyone.

He still hadn't quite made up his mind to leave, though, when one of the holy sisters told him that Zuko was tracking him using Katara's necklace. Everything else was forgotten when Aang realized that Katara was in danger because of him – another thing to feel guilty about.

_With you, I could learn to,  
With you, on a new day,  
But who can I turn to if you turn away?_

Determinedly, Aang went in search of Katara, Sokka, and Bato. He didn't know how much chance he had of finding them before Zuko did, but he had to try. Aang tried not to think selfishly that this would allow him to see Katara at least one more time. However, he did resolve to get her necklace back. It had caused enough trouble in Zuko's hands, and it belonged with Katara.

Aang didn't even allow himself to think that any of this might earn him a second chance. He still didn't deserve that, and it didn't matter. They needed him, and it was the right thing to do. He could only hope that he would make up for his gross error in judgment, perhaps to the point where he could forgive himself. He was starting on a new path, and that would have to be enough.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Again, I had trouble with the ending, partly because the song ends so uncertainly.

Review responses:

TTAvatarfan: Yes, I do tend to spend an inordinate amount of time thinking about the little details. I enjoy fleshing these things out.

libowiekitty: That is odd that you had a dream I updated, especially since I didn't update until 10:00am my time. Of course, I was planning to, but still.

maiko forever: Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it!

Aangs fangirl1214: Katara said it must have taken a lot of courage. I'm not the first person to write about Kana leaving, but I wanted to put my spin on it. It would be really interesting to find out more about her journey. It could literally have taken her years to get to the South Pole, depending how she traveled.

Let's Just Say I Loath It All: I Do, I Do is hardly ever performed because it only has a cast of two: a man and a woman. Obviously, that's unique for a musical. It follows a couple through 50 years of married life and takes place in their bedroom, except for the very beginning, during the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8: I Hate Men

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "I Hate Men" from Kiss Me, Kate, by Cole Porter.

Author's Note: The last few chapters were pretty serious, so I thought it was time for some humor! I'm not really sure where this came from, but it's how I imagine Azula's views on men. There are several versions of the lyrics floating around, so I've done a little picking and choosing. It's mostly the ones used in the film.

**I Hate Men**

_I hate men.  
I can't abide them even now and then.  
Than ever marry one of them,  
I'd rest a virgin rather,  
For husbands are a boring lot  
And only give you bother.  
__Of course, I'm awfully glad that Mother  
Deigned to marry Father--  
But I hate men!_

Princess Azula had never had much use for men. Perhaps it was because, from an early age, she was aware that she was supposed to marry one of them and continue the family line. Or perhaps it was because they seemed to be everywhere during her childhood, and most of them treated her with a repulsive condescension. Like Uncle Iroh, sending her a stupid doll from Ba Sing Se, while her useless brother got a knife. Honestly!

Not that it mattered. Azula was the apple of her father's eye, his little prodigy, and his was the only man's opinion she was interested in. If she wanted to one day succeed him on the glorious Fire Nation throne, she needed to stay in his good graces. It wouldn't be easy to convince her chauvinistic people to recognize her in favor of dear Zuzu, but she would find a way. Her father had managed to take the Fire Lord title in place of his older brother, so surely this was just one step further.

Of course, Azula was glad that her mother had married her father so that she could be born, but then, she didn't have a very high opinion of her mother, either. Why had she just walked out on them like that? Azula was shrewd enough to understand that it must have something to do with her grandfather's death, but it still seemed an incredibly cowardly thing to do. As Azula regarded her father in a different category from other men, so she saw her mother as being somehow unworthy of being a woman. There _had _to be a flaw in Ursa to make her so clearly prefer her son over her daughter.

_Of all the types I've ever met  
Within our democracy,  
I hate the most the athlete,  
With his manner bold and brassy.  
He may have hair upon his chest,  
But sister, so has Lassie! I hate men!_

Azula did realize that it would be her duty to produce children as heirs to her legacy, but strictly speaking, marriage wasn't necessary for that. The advantage of having a woman on the throne was that there was no problem with illegitimacy. As long as the children were hers, who would care who the father was? She had no interest in being tied down to a man and having to deal with him day and night for years; she just needed him long enough to provide this…service.

Naturally, Azula wanted to produce the best possible future rulers. That meant that the man she selected had to be a powerful firebender, preferably with above average intelligence but low ethics. That might complicate matters because she couldn't afford to have him more ambitious than she was. Maybe she'd have to convince him that he was using her while she was using him. That shouldn't be too hard. In any case, she had other things to deal with first.

Azula was able to put off these decisions while tracking down her brother and uncle and dealing with the Avatar, but it couldn't last. If only she could live forever, she'd never have to resign herself to sharing her bed with one of those lumpy, barbaric creatures. Still, the thought of the seat of the world's power one day being in the hands of Zuko or one of his descendants was even more disgusting.

_I hate men.  
Though roosters they, I will not play the hen.  
Don't wed a traveling salesman,  
Though a tempting Tom he may be,  
He'll bring thee jade from China  
And perfume from Araby,.  
But don't forget, 'tis he who'll have the fun,  
And thee the baby.  
Oh, I hate men!_

It was a source of endless irritation to Azula that Ty Lee, from about the age of 11, was throwing herself at almost anything that might one day grow a beard. The absurdly cheery acrobat actually seemed to _like _being close to boys. Azula didn't understand that at all.

Ty Lee had always received a lot of attention and seemed to be constantly accepting gifts from admirers. When Azula asked about this, Ty Lee simply giggled and said that men appreciated her _flexibility._ Azula didn't even want to know what that meant.

Ty Lee would even gush over having babies, although she thankfully didn't seem in much of a hurry to get married. Azula even suspected that the original reason for Ty Lee running away to join the circus had something to do with a man. It seemed utterly foolish to Azula to allow someone else to influence your life decisions that way, especially one of the male persuasion. Then again, Ty Lee's intellect was not why Azula valued her.

_If thou shouldst wed a businessman,  
Be wary, oh, be wary.  
He'll tell you he's detained in town on business necessary.  
His business is the business with his pretty secretary!  
Oh, I hate men!_

On the other hand, Mai wasn't much better, always pining over Zuko. Azula couldn't imagine what Mai saw in her inept brother, but at least that little crush had afforded her some entertainment over the years. The young princess got to embarrass both of them, not to mention the added bonus that Zuko had no idea what was going on. Boys!

Azula expected that Mai had gotten over her infatuation with Zuko by now. He had disgraced himself, brought dishonor upon his family, and been banished for three years. What woman could possibly retain any affection for him after all that? Besides, they were no longer children but strong, independent women. However, a comment Ty Lee made to Mai when Azula first recruited them made the princess wonder. When the time came, could she trust Mai to do what was needed?

In the end, Azula kept Mai away from Zuko as much as possible, though it became more difficult when they were living in the same palace. She was reassured when Zuko exhibited no interest towards the girl, but Azula took no chances and took every opportunity to point out his faults. In any case, love had no place for women in their position. Marriages at their level of society were always business arrangements, anyway, and not one of the three needed a man to complete her.

_I hate men.  
They should be kept like piggies in a pen.  
If you espouse an older man, through girlish optimism,  
He'll always stay at home at night and make no criticism.  
Though you may call it love,  
The doctors call it rheumatism!  
I hate men!_

Now, sitting on the throne of the Earth Kingdom, Azula suddenly realized that those unpleasant decisions she'd been putting off were looming closer. Most of her large tasks had been completed. Uncle Iroh was in custody, Zuzu had come over to her side, and the Avatar…well, yes, that was a bit of a loose end, but it shouldn't take too much effort to close it up. The comet was coming soon, and after it had passed, the war would be over. She would not merely be in command of the Fire Nation but queen of the entire world!

In effect, she already was. The airbenders were dead, and who cared about the Water Tribes? They lived in frozen wastelands that were of no earthly use anyway. Trying to take them over was a waste of time and resources.

This all meant that Azula had to return to the problem of a sire for her future children. Perhaps the queen of the world should have a husband after all, for the sake of continuity. Maybe the Earth King? No, he was entirely too weak of character. Besides, that would give her the chance that some of her children would be earthbenders, and who in their right mind would want that? She wanted firebenders, and she wanted to have as few offspring as possible to get them.

The only option that made sense was to pick some elderly firebender, one who was powerful and ambitious in his day but who had retired to less energetic pursuits. In other words, somebody she could control but who would still provide the quality of offspring she required. Azula sighed tiredly as she mentally reviewed her list of possibilities.

Ruling the world was a tedious business.

_From all I've read (alone in bed)  
From A to Zed about them,  
Since love is blind, then from the mind  
All womankind should rout them!  
Though ladies, you must answer, too --  
What would we do without them?  
Still, I hate men!_

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: So, was that kind of weird? I kind of liked the idea that there's at least one thing about life Azula doesn't understand. Although a lot of people put her with Zhao, we haven't really seen her show any more interest in the opposite sex than Zuko has – less, even. She's treated all men except her father with utter disdain. With the next chapter, I think I'll be starting in on some of the requests I've received.

Review responses:

Vanille Strawberry: Wow, you must really have been into the show! I actually didn't get into Avatar until just about the end of the first season. I'd caught a bit here and there while my son was watching, but I really got involved when Nickelodeon did a marathon of all the episodes to catch everybody up in preparation for the Season 1 finale.

TTAvatarfan: That's the way I felt about that episode. I really felt sorry for Aang.

libowiekitty: The tune is kind of in recitative style, anyway. It's hard to describe, but it gradually goes up in the vocal range, while the rhythm sort of mimics speech patterns.

Aangs fangirl1214: One of the things I love about Aang is that his emotions are so apparent. It makes him so easy to write, although it does make me wonder about Katara's cluelessness.

Let's Just Say I Loath It All: Obviously, that's what I thought, too. I bet you didn't see this chapter coming!

Justcallmewolfy: I was actually angry at Bato for leaving Aang out like that. If he hadn't, Aang wouldn't have gone outside or entertained the notion that Sokka and Katara might abandon him. That Earth Kingdom messenger was pretty poor, too, for not making sure the message got to the right person. Anyway, I have an idea for a future chapter that would give Katara's side of it.

Snows Of Yester-Year: Rushed? Well, maybe when I got into the stuff at the end. I had to try to find a balance. Even though it was a short song, I wasn't sure I could spend the whole thing describing Aang's state of mind at being alone. On the other hand, I didn't want to totally recap the episode, either.


	9. Chapter 9: They Live in You

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "They Live in You" from The Lion King, by Tim Rice, Lebo M., Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin, and Julie Taymor.

Author's Note: This was requested by libowiekitty. It's a few missing minutes from The Southern Air Temple, when Aang is alone in the sanctuary.

**They Live in You**

_Night, and the spirit of life  
Calling Mamela.  
And a voice, with the fear of a child,  
Asking Mamela._

Aang wandered among the statues of past Avatars, as though they could somehow provide him with the answers he was seeking. He didn't understand. Monk Gyatso had told him he would come in here when he was ready, and someone would tell him everything he needed to know about being the Avatar. Was he not ready, or was there some key he was missing?

Using his airbending, Aang leapt up to see the images ranged on galleries above him. As he went further into the past, he could see the fashions change, and some of the traits that separated the different races from one another seemed to fade. He kept jumping from level to level until he reached the very first set. At this point, things had changed so much that it was impossible to tell from which nation the first Avatar had hailed. A person would have to count backwards in the cycle to figure it out, and Aang didn't have the time. It probably didn't matter, anyway.

_Wait. There's no mountain too great.  
Hear these words and have faith, have faith.  
They live in you,  
They live in me._

Aang sat briefly beside this first statue, pondering. How had the sculptors known what the Avatars from ancient times looked like? Although the air temple was old, Aang knew it wasn't _that _old. Were the oldest representations accurate at all? Maybe the spirits had guided the artists' hands through the ages. Aang could use some of that guidance right now.

He looked down from his vantage point at the dizzying circles of statues. Katara had told him that their eyes had all lit up when he'd gone into the Avatar State. They were all connected to him, and he couldn't help but wonder what their lives had been like. As he descended back to the floor, picking a random point and following the succession to the last one, Avatar Roku, he asked silent questions that might never be answered. Had they had friends like his? Had they ever been in love? Were they always as serious as they looked here? Didn't they ever laugh, or sing, or dance, or play practical jokes on people?

_They're watching over everything we see.  
In every creature, in every star,  
In your reflection…  
They live in you._

Aang stopped finally in front of Avatar Roku. Somehow, Aang seemed to be drawn to him the most. He was supposed to pass his knowledge on in some way, Aang was sure of it. But how? He heard a soft step behind him.

"Everything's packed," came Katara's gentle voice. "Are you ready to go?"

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang replied with a little frustration.

"Maybe you'll find a way." It was amazing how Katara always seemed to have so much faith in him. He only hoped he could justify it. They both turned to the sanctuary door. She was right; they needed to continue their journey. If the answers he needed had been here once, they were clearly not there any longer. There had to be another way, and he _would_ find it, with Katara and Sokka's help.

_They live in you,  
They live in me._

_They're watching over everything we see.  
In every creature, in every star,  
In your reflection…  
They live in you._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: The bit where Aang is wondering about his past lives relates to something that I noticed when the town of Chen in "Avatar Day" had the wooden statues of the three Avatars. Kyoshi and Roku looked so solemn, but the version of Aang had this giant grin. That just struck me as funny.

Review responses:

Vanille Strawberry: No, I don't think Azula is the maternal type. Thank you for saying you laughed; you were the only person who said that, and I did intend it to be funny.

TTAvatarfan: Yeah, that last chapter really took me a long time to work out, since I was trying really hard to express the way Azula might think.

Let's Just Say I Loath It All: I agree. Poisoned Doughnut of Doom used some Avenue Q songs in her story "Doughnut's Done it Again," and they were pretty bad. It didn't help that she mostly used them as Zutara songs.

SnakeEyes16: There is a song called "I Hate People" from Scrooge, but it doesn't really fit, partly because it ends with "Why? Because they all hate me." I can't see Azula ever admitting that. And I never expected her to actually raise the children herself. They'd probably be handed off to wet nurses as soon as they were born.


	10. Chapter 10: I've Been Here Before

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "I've Been Here Before" from Closer Than Ever by Richard Maltby, Jr. and David Shire.

Author's Note: I hadn't intended to do this one yet, but the idea just wouldn't let me go. This is partly in response to Justcallmewolfy's question of how Katara felt during "Bato of the Water Tribe," so it's a companion to Chapter 7. Plus I've been wanting to do this song in a fic for a very long time but couldn't find anything to go with it. It doesn't fit perfectly here, but I think it works reasonably well.

**I've Been Here Before**

_The man says things he needs to say,  
Turns to smile as he stands at my door.  
And then I see his eyes are gray…  
Oh, God! I've been here before._

Katara couldn't believe it. She stood there in a state of shock that Aang would keep this kind of information from them, vaguely aware of her brother sputtering angry sentences nearby. Not only would Aang have kept them from finding their father, but he could have stranded Bato for good. She'd never thought Aang capable of something like that.

"Katara, are you with me?" Sokka's voice intruded into Katara's thoughts. She reviewed her memory to find out what he was asking her and hesitated only a moment, looking at Aang with hurt and disappointment before bowing her head.

"I'm with you, Sokka," she said solemnly, turning to join him and Bato. What choice did she have? Sokka had been her brother far longer than Aang had been her friend. If Sokka was going, her place was with him. It would be hard to leave Aang, but at least she could look forward to seeing her dad.

_To want him makes no sense at all.  
Then we talk, and out his feelings pour.  
Inside, all my defenses fall.  
Oh, yes, I've been here before._

"You have to understand, I was afraid you'd…" For some reason, it took a little time for these words to penetrate Katara's consciousness, and for her to realize that Aang was going to finish with "leave me." Once she did, she found that she did understand, and she thought she could piece together what had happened. Aang hadn't been in the tent to hear her and Sokka refusing Bato's invitation. The last thing Aang must have heard was how much they'd like to see their father again. If Aang had been offered the opportunity to somehow see Monk Gyatso alive again, wouldn't he have jumped at it? So it really wasn't that surprising that he would expect them to do the same.

Katara found herself wavering. She knew that Aang needed them, and she'd always had a hard time resisting that kind of draw. Besides, the initial shock had worn off, bringing home to her the enormity of what they were doing. Still, her decision had been made, and she didn't feel like she could back out now. Sokka and her father were blood, and that always had to take precedence over someone adopted into their family, even the Avatar. Didn't it?

In any case, Katara couldn't look Aang in the eye as she said goodbye. She wished him luck to let him know she forgave him, and she felt a pang on his behalf when Sokka didn't even speak a word to him. With a mixture of feelings it would probably take her days to sort out, she took off with Sokka and Bato.

_The man's all wrong;  
That's all that's true.  
And what is worse, this time –  
Good God! – he's 22._

Katara was uncharacteristically quiet on the journey. An emptiness formed inside of her and seemed to grow with each step. How could someone she'd only met a matter of weeks ago have already become such an integral part of her life? A part of her was suddenly missing, and she was trying to figure out how to deal with that.

Paying no attention to her surroundings as they walked along, Katara reflected that this was the third time she'd been separated from Aang when she'd feared she might not ever see him again. The first was when Sokka had banished him. Then, too, her family had won out, although it was largely because of Aang's insistence that she had stayed behind. The second had been when Aang sacrificed himself to Zuko in order to save their village, spurring Sokka and Katara to go after him.

Katara felt a pang at this. With that act, hadn't they agreed to join their lives with his and accepted him as family? If so, it wasn't right for them to turn their backs on him now. Katara bit her lip and fought back tears. Someone would need an explanation, and she wasn't sure either Sokka or Bato could understand what she was feeling. Her father might, but he was still a long way off.

Katara had to admit that she had just been starting to see Aang a little differently. Ever since Sokka had commented that Aang was a powerful bender, she'd wondered if that had any connection to Aunt Wu's prediction. Was it possible that she was not destined to marry some mysterious stranger in her future but the irrepressible kid she already knew?

Well, they were separated now, so it couldn't be. Surely, there were a lot of powerful – make that _very_ powerful – benders out there, and she was young. Maybe it was better this way, leaving her free for whatever came ahead. She was trying to look at the bright side, but she didn't think it had ever been harder.

_Sense it's wrong before we start;_

_Why should I rush to prove  
That I can break my heart all over?_

Katara kept coming back to the idea that Aang had betrayed them, still trying to wrap her mind around it. Granted, he had lied to them before, but only when he didn't understand how much was at stake. This time, he knew full well what he was doing. Was she destined to always be betrayed by men she trusted? First Jet, and now…

_Hold on, _murmured a voice in her mind. _Did you just compare Jet with Aang?_

_Well, yes, _she admitted silently. _I was wrong about both of them, wasn't I?_

_Let's just think about that. Jet tried to drown an entire village. What did Aang do?_

_He lied to us, hid the map that would have taken us to our father._

_Do you really think the crimes are equivalent? _Katara frowned. What Aang had done was dishonest and wrong, but he hadn't actually put anyone in danger. Besides, when had Aang received that map? Last night? He couldn't have kept it from them for more than about twelve hours. Belatedly, she realized that he couldn't stand it any longer.

_He betrayed our trust,_ she insisted desperately, but she knew that she was losing this argument. She was just trying to assuage her own guilt, and knowing that was only making her feel worse.

_And I suppose you've never made a mistake,_ the voice countered sardonically. The memories came to mind unbidden: stealing a waterbending scroll, yelling at Aang when he caught on to waterbending faster than she did, and getting him and Sokka captured because she was so competitive that she was stupidly and loudly practicing alone. Inwardly, Katara winced. That had all been in the course of a day.

_Okay, so neither of us is perfect,_ she conceded. Maybe she and Sokka had overreacted a little. So where did that leave her?

_The man leaves, and I'm on my own.  
I sit here and simply watch the door  
And tell myself I'm fine alone._

Although Katara was now almost sure that they should turn back, it seemed too late. Sokka tended to be stubborn once he'd chosen a plan of action, and unless he changed his mind, Katara was stuck with him. She felt helpless, so she was only too eager to agree when Sokka first broached the idea that they'd made a mistake and needed to go back and see if they could catch up with Aang. After all, two wrongs didn't make a right.

Unfortunately, Zuko found them before they found Aang. Katara felt a surge of excitement and happiness when Aang came in on his glider, surprising Zuko and the creature he was using to track the Avatar. Of course, she got dumped off onto the ground, but Katara watched as much of the intense battle as her paralysis would allow. When their little group reunited, she knew it felt right, and when Aang returned her mother's necklace, Katara was far more delighted than she would have expected to have an excuse to kiss him. Settling back into her seat, she decided to let destiny take care of itself; she was going to live in the present.

_Oh yes, I've been here before.  
Oh yes, I've been here before._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: So there it is, my sense of Katara's point of view that episode. She did seem quite sad to leave Aang, so I guess I sort of took that and ran with it. Even though the song is pretty cynical, I couldn't help but put an optimistic spin on the ending. I'm probably going to spend much of the week working on the next chapter of Destiny's Call, so don't expect another update to this collection for a while. Thanks!

Review responses:

Vanille Strawberry: Hm. To me, it's not Kyoshi or Roku riding the fish that's funny as much as picturing them in their underwear to do it.

Snows Of Yester-Year: Well, you really have libowiekitty to thank for the song choice. I just picked when to make the scene occur.

Let's Just Say I Loath It All: Actually, it was mostly disturbing to imagine Katara and Zuko singing karaoke to those songs (that was the premise of the story). I'm pretty much a musical geek, too. A good chunk of my CD collection is Broadway recordings.

Aangs fangirl1214: Well, whenever you get around to it. Yes, I'm inclined to believe that the nations weren't always separated out, although the legends of how people became benders almost seemed to imply that they had divided themselves that early. Anyway, it would have taken time for their traditions to develop to the point they are presently.

libowiekitty: I bet you're looking forward to that, and I wish you a good trip! I saw a touring production of The Lion King a year or so ago, and it was very impressive.


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Not That Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked by Stephen Schwartz.

Author's Note: Well, Kimbalynn616 said she wanted a song from Wicked, and maiko forever suggested a Maiko fic from Wicked, so this is a combination of those two requests. Both were pretty vague, though, so the story is still predominantly mine. I'm guessing Wishing Only Wounds the Heart will like this one, too. Mai pines hopelessly after Zuko.

**I'm Not That Girl**

_Hands touch, eyes meet,  
Sudden silence, sudden heat.  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.  
He could be that boy,  
But I'm not that girl._

It was the requisite royal ball celebrating Zuko's official coronation as Fire Lord. Mai sat like a wallflower, a position she distinctly detested. However, she wasn't much of a dancer, and she knew she was lucky to even be here, so it didn't do to attract attention to herself. Besides, there was only one man she wanted to even attempt dancing with, and he was busy.

The months following the end of the war had been chaotic ones. At the last moment, Zuko had turned on his sister, helping his uncle escape. The two of them led the Avatar to the Fire Nation, an act that ultimately led to Fire Lord Ozai's defeat. For this reason, many in the Fire Nation were unwilling to accept Prince Zuko as their new ruler, so his ascension had been part of the compromise demanded by the other nations. They weren't crazy about him, either, but Iroh had turned down the job, and Zuko was distinctly preferable to Azula in the eyes of prior enemies. Ozai was dead and Azula imprisoned, so unless the nations wanted to look to cousins for the potential heir, a course that would undoubtedly lead to a great deal of infighting among the nobles, Zuko was it. The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes would have been unlikely to object to civil unrest in principle, of course, but their representatives were practical enough to recognize that they would do better to support a stable, clearly legitimate leader they could work with.

As a result, the gathering here was an odd mish-mash that probably hadn't been seen in over 100 years. Mai found, however, that she wasn't so much paying attention to the diversity as to the way people seemed to be pairing off; couples were everywhere. Avatar Aang was dancing among them with that waterbender, Katara. They had just announced their engagement. Even Ty Lee had managed to score a dance with the waterbender's brother, although he handed her off to an earthbender with long hair and green eyes as soon as he thought he could get away with it.

_Don't dream too far.  
Don't lose sight of who you are.  
Don't remember that rush of joy.  
He could be that boy,  
But I'm not that girl._

Mai and Ty Lee had worked with Zuko, each for their own reasons, which explained their presence at this occasion. Mai still harbored feelings for Zuko, as much as she would have liked to say otherwise, and once they were together again, she wanted to stay with him, even if it wasn't in the formal sense. Mai had only gone with Azula before because she literally had nothing better to do, and Zuko definitely constituted a better offer, no matter what he expected of her. Besides, the danger and intrigue of getting Iroh out of the city provided her with the most fun she'd had in years. Mai was trying to convince herself that it was enough to last her for the rest of her life, if needed.

Ty Lee, on the other hand, had never really wanted to join Azula at all. She would have much preferred to stay in her carefree life with the circus, but she was afraid of the evil princess. Having no real loyalty, she jumped at the chance to get out, not to mention the potential of meeting up with that same Water Tribe warrior she had just been dancing with and thought was cute. Mai supposed that these differing motivations made her more suspicious and Ty Lee more trustworthy to some. That might have been part of the reason Mai was sitting alone while Ty Lee was out there enjoying herself.

_Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been,  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in._

Against her will, Mai's eyes strayed to Fire Lord Zuko himself. He was gracious enough, circulating among the guests and exchanging a few polite words, but to Mai's eyes, he seemed bored. She'd always thought she could read him rather well, although it had been more difficult since they'd resumed their acquaintance. He'd changed since they were children, and it wasn't just the scar on his face. Something inside him was different, too, something he hadn't allowed her close enough to discover. Mai suspected that only Iroh knew him that well.

Mai wished she were only bored. It was the way she usually went through life, and she could deal with that. Instead, she had to admit that she was downright miserable. During the time she'd been on the run with Zuko and the others, Mai had entertained the fantasy that the experiences they were sharing might lead to something else, something she'd been dreaming of since she was nine years old. Yet nothing had happened, and she felt that her chance had passed. Now, there were too many distractions, too many responsibilities, too many…girls.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb;_

_She who's winsome, she wins him.  
Gold hair with a gentle curl -  
That's the girl he chose,  
And Heaven knows,  
I'm not that girl._

Whatever this new aspect to Zuko's personality (or maybe there were more than one), it added an air of mystery and maturity about him. Sadly, it only made Mai love him more. She looked away as he selected a new partner, trying to squelch the pang she felt. Of course, Zuko wouldn't pick her out of the crowd. Why should he?

There were many young women here tonight, most of them eager to capture Zuko's attention and his favor, and Mai was acutely aware that they were all prettier and more pleasant companions than she was. He could have his pick of them now, and it didn't matter that none of them cared anything about him while he was in exile. It wasn't fair! She was the one that had always thought about him. In fact, she had often wished that she had been there for that fateful Agni Kai, even though there was nothing she could have done about it. She'd been at the academy then, and by the time she'd found out, he was already off on a ship, bound for nowhere in particular.

She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. Not that Zuko would have noticed. He never had, and Mai had been foolish to think that anything would change.

_Don't wish, don't start;  
Wishing only wounds the heart.  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl.  
There's a girl I know,  
He loves her so;  
I'm not that girl._

Finally, Mai decided that if she were going to wallow in self-pity, she might as well do so in the privacy of her own room. She got up and headed swiftly for the door, paying little attention to anything going on around her. It was because of this that someone was able to come up behind her unnoticed, only catching her attention when he grasped her elbow, holding her back. Mai turned and was shocked to find that it was Zuko. He dropped her arm when he saw that she had stopped.

"Leaving already?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes…I'm tired," she lied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Could I have a dance before you go?" He bowed gallantly. Heart pounding quickly, Mai accepted, warning herself not to think too much of it. She couldn't forget that Zuko had already danced with most of the women present. He probably just saw it as some kind of duty.

However, when the dance had ended, the musicians took a break, allowing Zuko the opportunity to escort Mai outside for a private conversation. Her cheeks reddened as it occurred to her that he might have planned it this way in order to have an excuse to leave his many guests and be alone with her for a few minutes.

Maybe her fantasies weren't so foolish, after all.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I know Mai doesn't appeal to a lot of people, but I actually love writing about her because she's essentially a blank slate. Other than her crush on Zuko, we don't know much about her life and history because she's so reserved. You get the freedom to make up a lot of things. Oh, and I'm all too familiar with the feeling that everyone around you has someone, while you're alone and hating it, so I had to throw that in. The hint of Ty Lee and Haru was a bit of a nod to Jesus.Lives, if she's still out there, as well as to the animated short "School Time Shipping."

Review responses:

Snows Of Yester-Year: Subtle Kataang is pretty much all we get in the show, so I suppose I've grown used to it. Honestly, I'm hoping for something more blatant in the third season.

Justcallmewolfy: I actually thought Katara's feelings were pretty easy to interpret. I'd long thought about her regarding that episode, so thanks for the opportunity to explore it, and I'm glad you liked it.

Aangs fangirl1214: I could identify with her, too, so I guess I was able to convey that. Thanks!

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I was a little confused by your name change, but I've figured out who you are. Anyway, I'm not familiar with that song, but I'll look it up and see if anything comes to me.

libowiekitty: Well, I hope I can continue to make them better, but I don't know. I suppose there are bound to be a couple of mediocre chapters in here eventually.

maiko forever: I have the lyrics for that song downloaded, but I haven't decided what to do with it yet. Anyway, this idea was already in progress.

TTAvatarfan: I'm always amazed when people can say "So sad! Great job!" I do it myself sometimes, though. I'm not really big into sadness (I can generally only handle it in a oneshot), but I admit that sometimes those stories are the most beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12: Hymn to Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Hymn to Him" from My Fair Lady, lyrics by Alan Jay Lerner.

Author's Note: This was a suggestion by my husband, although I had to do a lot of verbal maneuvering to make it work. There's so darn many words! This is Sokka sort of going off the deep end after getting kicked out of the poetry recitation during "Tales of Ba Sing Se." The way I envisioned it is that he's talking about what happened to him as though everyone listening is familiar with all the details, with the result that he sounds crazy to anyone who wasn't there.

**Hymn to Him**

_What in all of heaven could have prompted her to go,  
After such a triumph at the ball?  
What could have depressed her;  
What could have possessed her?  
I cannot understand the wretch at all._

Aang was startled when Sokka stomped into their house in Ba Sing Se that evening, slamming the door behind him and grumbling under his breath. The girls were in Toph's room, doing something or other, and Aang had been meditating, but he sensed that there was no chance of resuming that for a while.

"Sokka! What's the matter?" he asked with concern as the older boy flung himself into a cushion that lay on the floor.

"Women!" Sokka huffed, and Aang wasn't completely sure whether this was an answer to his question or just a general complaint.

"Women?" Aang repeated cautiously. "What about women?" Sokka propped himself up on his elbows and looked directly at Aang.

"Aang, why do women leave?"

_Women are irrational, that's all there is to that!  
Their heads are full of cotton, hay, and rags.  
They're nothing but exasperating, irritating,  
Vacillating, calculating, agitating,  
Maddening and infuriating hags!  
_

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean," Aang floundered, unable to figure out for the life of him why Sokka thought Aang, of all people, could answer that question.

"Women," Sokka repeated, speaking very slowly, as though to an extremely stupid person. "They leave, don't they?"

"I, um—"

"First Yue had to go off and become the moon," Sokka plunged on, fortunately requiring no response. "Then Suki had to go back to her warriors and do whatever."

"Well, we all have duties, Sokka."

"First, they bring you close, then they just shove you away," continued Sokka, not seeming to have heard. "They're completely irrational! They don't know what they want, and I'm through with them!"

"Ooookay." Aang blinked in confusion. He felt totally at sea, and he didn't really know what Sokka expected of him in this conversation, if it even could be called a conversation. He also couldn't figure out how Sokka intended to be through with girls when Katara and Toph were still around. No one spoke for a few seconds.

_Pickering, why can't a woman be more like a man? --Hmm?  
Yes…why can't a woman be more like a man?  
Men are so honest, so thoroughly square.  
Eternally noble, historically fair,  
Who, when you win, will always give your back a pat.  
Why can't a woman be like that?_

"Why can't girls be more like boys?" Sokka broke the silence.

"Excuse me?" Aang thought he had been confused before, but this threw him into an entirely new category. Sokka's mind seemed to be taking more turns than the Cave of Two Lovers.

"You heard me. Why can't girls be more like boys?"

"I'm actually kind of glad they're not," Aang admitted, blushing as he thought about the physical differences he'd found interesting in Katara ever since they'd met.

"You would be," Sokka accused, giving Aang a look like he was some sort of traitor. "Think about it, though. Guys are happy when their friends succeed, right? But girls always have to be so competitive about everything. They can't stand it when you're better at something than they are. Can't we have a _few _things we're good at?"

Aang found that he couldn't really argue this point. Katara _had _been really mad when Aang proved to be better at waterbending than she was, when he'd expected her to be proud of him for picking it up so quickly. He'd tried so hard to please her and be a good student. On the other hand, she had been supportive when earthbending had proved more difficult than expected and was really happy for him when he finally got it. Of course, she couldn't earthbend, so maybe there was just no need for competition.

_Why does every one do what the others do?  
Can't a woman learn to use her head?  
Why must they do everything their mothers do?  
Why can't they grow up – well, like their father instead?_

Continuing this line of thought, Aang conceded that it was difficult to imagine Toph ever admitting that anyone was better at earthbending than she was. Still, he was loath to make a broad generalization on an entire gender based on two individuals. After all, Toph and Katara were exceptional girls – uh, people. Great, Sokka even had him thinking in gender terms now. Anyway, it wasn't just anyone who would give up her life to travel with the Avatar.

"They're all the same," Sokka resumed his tirade. "They have to do everything together. Even going to the bathroom!"

"Um, Sokka? Did something happen today?" Aang decided that something must have set the warrior on this course.

"Yes. Poetry."

"Poetry?"

_Why can't a woman take after a man?  
Men are so pleasant, so easy to please.  
Whenever you are with them, you're always at ease.  
Would you be slighted if I didn't speak for hours? –Of course not!  
Would you be livid if I had a drink or two? –Nonsense.  
Would you be wounded if I never sent you flowers? –Never!  
Why can't a woman be like you?  
One man in a million may shout a bit,  
Now and then, there's one with slight defects.  
One, perhaps, whose truthfulness you doubt a bit,  
But by and large, we are a marvelous sex!_

"Poetry," Sokka confirmed, with a decisive nod of his head. "Haiku, to be exact." Aang was becoming convinced that Sokka had completely lost his mind. He thought he preferred Sokka on cactus juice. He made about as much sense that way, but he was more entertaining.

"Look, Sokka, I'm totally lost here," Aang confessed. Sokka didn't seem to hear him.

"Aang, you wouldn't throw me out of the house for putting an extra syllable in a line of poetry, would you?"

"No."

"See? There you go," Sokka concluded, with the air of one cinching a convincing argument.

"There _what_ goes?"

"Men. We're great, aren't we?"

"Ummm…I…guess?"

"I mean, generally speaking. We've run the world pretty well, haven't we?"

"Not to contradict you, Sokka, but I'm pretty sure the Fire Lord is a man," Aang pointed out. He had already abandoned hope that he would escape from this interaction with his sanity intact, so he decided he might as well flow with it.

"Okay, _one _guy."

"I'm not crazy about Long Feng, either," Aang remarked. "I'm not sure about the Dai Li as a whole, but I don't trust them. What about all the firebenders who've attacked our people? And are you suddenly a fan of Zuko?" Sokka glared venomously at him.

"I should have known you couldn't be rational about this," he hissed.

"_I'm _not being rational?" Aang almost shouted.

_Why can't a woman act like a man?  
'Cause men are so friendly, good-natured, and kind.  
A better companion you never will find.  
If I were hours late for dinner, would you bellow? –Of course not.  
If I forgot your silly birthday, would you fuss? –Nonsense!  
Would you complain if I took out another fellow? –Never.  
Well, why can't a woman be like us?_

"Aang, we're friends, aren't we?" Sokka changed the subject yet again. Aang began to wonder if Sokka had, perhaps, found a stash of cactus juice after all. Or perhaps just some liquor. Aang did not have a great deal of experience with drunkenness – the air monks had been more likely to overindulge in fruit pies than alcohol – but these mercurial mood swings seemed to be indicative of someone who was deeply in his cups.

"Of course we are," Aang answered warily, wondering where this was going.

"Exactly. It's so simple. Men don't ask a lot of their friends. I mean, you wouldn't care if I didn't tell you where I was for a few hours, would you?"

"No, I suppose—"

"Would you expect me to get you a present for your birthday?"

"I don't—"

"And of course, you wouldn't get jealous if I spent time with some other guy?"

"Now, that's just silly!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yes, it is silly. Why can't relationships with women be more like that?"

Aang just gaped at him.

"You're kidding, right?" he said finally. "Are you honestly suggesting you wouldn't mind if you found out Suki was with another guy?" At this, Sokka sat up straight and appeared more alert than at any time since he'd entered.

"Why? What have you heard?" he demanded forcefully.

"Nothing," Aang sighed in defeat. "Forget it."

_Mrs. Pearce, you're a woman…why can't a woman be more like a man?  
Men are so decent, such regular chaps.  
Ready to help you through any mishaps.  
Ready to buck you up whenever you are glum.  
Why can't a woman be a chum?  
Why is thinking something women never do?  
Why is logic never even tried?  
Straightening up their hair is all they ever do –  
Why don't they straighten up the mess that's inside?_

"Men stand by you, you know?" Sokka went on, relaxing his posture again. "Women are always bringing you down."

"Um, Sokka?"

"And why do they have to spend so much time worrying about how they look?"

"Sokka!"

"Their outsides are just fine. It's the inside that's all screwed up."

"SOKKA!" Aang had noticed what Sokka had not; namely, that Toph and Katara had appeared in the entry of the room and were looking, to put it mildly, less than amused. When Sokka did notice them, however, he didn't seem particularly concerned.

"Ah, there are a couple of you right now," he said blithely, getting to his feet and coming towards them. "Maybe you can tell me. Why are girls all so crazy? Why don't you ever consider logic?" There were a few beats of silence, during which Katara regarded her brother narrowly. Then, she turned to Aang.

"Aang, would you excuse us for a few moments, please?" she requested, in a tone that was entirely too sweet. The airbender didn't need to be asked twice. He scrambled to his feet and picked up his glider-staff.

"Right," he agreed, backing away slowly. "I'm just gonna go, um…yeah." He turned and made his retreat.

_Why can't a woman behave like a man?  
If I were a woman who'd been to a ball,  
Been hailed as a princess by one and by all,  
Would I start weeping like a bathtub overflowing  
And carry on as if my home were in a tree?  
Would I run off and never tell me where I'm going?  
Why can't a woman be like me?_

"Coward!" Sokka's accusation followed Aang out the door. "I wouldn't leave you like this!"

Aang couldn't help grinning slightly as he tossed his glider into the air and jumped after it. When it came to crossing those two, Aang wasn't ashamed to admit that yes, perhaps he was a coward. After all, he figured it was better to be a coward than a fool.

Besides, it was a beautiful night for flying.

--

Author's Note: I wasn't sure about this at first, but I think I like the final version. After Azula basically abused men in a prior chapter, it seemed only fair to turn the tables. I'm sorry I've left this collection languishing for a while. Not only have I been pretty absorbed with the most intense chapters of Destiny's Call, but I was having trouble getting the ideas for this to flow. I have a whole bunch of lyrics pasted into documents, just waiting for the stories to join them. One is already started, so that will probably be next.

On a side note, my 5-year-old said something funny a couple of weeks ago: "I will never understand girls!" I'm sure it's just the first of many times he'll say that in his life.

Review responses:

Snows Of Yester-Year: Thanks. I like to play around with just about all the canon and quasi-canon ships. I just watched the Season 3 trailer, and I'm trying to figure out who Zuko was kissing. I read someone saying it was Mai, but the eyes didn't look right. Whatever.

Justcallmewolfy: As mentioned above, rumors are that Zuko kisses Mai in the Season 3 trailer. I really need to watch it again. I guess we will all find out.

Aangs fangirl1214: Oh, I'm sure lots of people could identify with how I wrote Mai. Glad you liked it!

Sakae Kashiwagi: It's not every day someone thanks you for manipulating their emotions, so thanks!

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Well, your new name was kind of a giveaway. I finally saw Wicked, and I loved it!

libowiekitty: Really? I tend to forget about Meng. I doubt we'll be seeing her again in the series, since she's voiced by the same actress that does Toph.

Kimbalynn616: I just couldn't help putting an optimistic spin at the end. It seemed like a good way to end it.

Queen: I find myself suspecting that Mai's crush on Zuko and Ty Lee's crush on Sokka will prove to be a device giving them the motivation to leave Azula. I mean, neither of them seems to have any real loyalty, although Azula clearly intimidates Ty Lee.

Aqua Princess of Avalone: Don't worry. I plan to continue this for quite some time. I am sorry it took me several weeks for a new installment, though.


	13. Chapter 13: Stepsisters' Lament

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Stepsisters' Lament" from Cinderella by Oscar Hammerstein II.

Author's Note: This was another suggestion of my husband's. He's into comedy, in case you couldn't tell. This takes place some time after the finale of Season 2.

**Stepsisters' Lament**

_Why should a fellow want a girl like her,  
A frail and fluffy beauty?  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me?_

Mai stealthily followed Zuko and the slender Earth Kingdom girl he'd gone walking with. Mai didn't have any idea who the girl was, but they seemed to know each other. Eavesdropping on their conversation, it seemed the girl (Hong? Song? Something like that) had helped Zuko and Iroh when they'd been desperately in need.

From her concealment, Mai studied their interaction. Zuko looked more relaxed than he had since joining them, and Mai felt something inside her crumble at the knowledge that she hadn't been the one to make him look that way.

_She's a frothy little bubble,  
With a flimsy kind of charm,  
And with very little trouble,  
I could break her little arm!_

It was pathetic to be standing here spying on the young couple, but Mai couldn't seem to help herself. She peered around a shrub, gauging the distance and idly fingering one of the knives concealed on her person. She had a clear shot; it would be so easy.

However, though it would remove her rival, such an action was unlikely to endear Mai to Zuko. Mai sighed resignedly. Maybe she could find a way to do something a little less drastic, like break the dainty thing's arm? That wouldn't leave any marks, and the effects wouldn't be permanent. Of course, she still had the little problem that it wouldn't really accomplish anything.

_Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
So obviously unusual?  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
A usual girl like me?_

Meanwhile, Ty Lee sat in her room, pondering a single word: Suki. Who was she? Sokka had evidently expected Ty Lee to recognize the name when he'd said it, which suggested that she must have been one of the warriors Ty Lee and the others had beaten in the forest.

What did that girl have that Ty Lee didn't? Surely, Ty Lee was prettier. If this Suki were good-looking, why would she wear so much makeup to cover her face?

_Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink,_

_But not any pinker than roses.  
Her skin may be delicate and soft,  
But not any softer than a doe's is._

The pretty girl blushed at something Zuko said, and Mai decided it was time to withdraw. There was no point in torturing herself any more than necessary. She returned to the palace, trying to convince herself that this girl was nothing special, after all.

If Mai were honest with herself, though, she recognized that the girl was very pretty, vivacious, and gentle. In other words, she was everything that Mai was not. Mai had always valued her skills, but maybe they were not enough. Or maybe they were simply too much.

_Her neck is no whiter than a swan's.  
She's only as dainty as a daisy.  
She's only as graceful as a bird,  
So why is the fellow going crazy?_

Ty Lee sat considering which one of the girls it might have been. She grudgingly had to admit that the group had possessed a certain grace, and they were decent fighters. Still, she, Azula, and Mai had overcome them pretty easily. For that matter, Ty Lee alone had taken out an entire squad of earthbenders virtually alone. She was better all around.

These conclusions, then, left the obvious question: why did the Avatar's friend like this Suki instead of her? The only explanation that made sense was that Suki had simply met him first, but Ty Lee thought she could overcome that, given the time. Time, unfortunately, that she wasn't likely to get.

_Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
A girl who's merely lovely?  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
A girl who's merely me?_

Mai knocked at Ty Lee's door, uncharacteristically desiring some company, or at least someone she could vent to. The gymnast opened and allowed her in, where Mai immediately took a seat and made herself comfortable.

"What does he see in her?" she started without any introduction. "She's just, well, pretty. What good is that?"

"I'm pretty _and _talented, and it doesn't seem to be enough," Ty Lee pouted. "What's wrong with us? Why can't we win a guy?"

_She's a frothy little bubble  
With a frilly sort of air,  
And with very little trouble,  
I could pull out all her hair!_

"Nothing's wrong with us," Mai asserted decisively.

"I wish I'd known about Suki when we fought those girls," Ty Lee mused. "I would have had a reason to fight harder." As it was, she had simply been doing what Azula had told her to do, just as it felt like she'd been doing all their lives. If she'd known Sokka's girlfriend was among them, she could have found out which one it was.

"Why?" asked Mai curiously. "We won anyway, so what difference would it have made?" Ty Lee didn't honestly know what she would have done differently, but it might at least have provided her the opportunity to exact some petty kind of revenge. She could have pulled out chunks of hair, maybe, or scratched the girl's face, or managed to hit her in a place where part of her body _wouldn't _recover completely.

_Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
A girl who's merely lovely?  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
A girl who's merely me?  
What's the matter with the man,  
What's the matter with the man,  
What's the matter with the man?!!_

Of course, Ty Lee was conveniently forgetting the fact that she and Sokka were on opposite sides every time they met, making it highly unlikely that he would look at her as anything other than an enemy. Among other things, she'd been involved with capturing his sister. Mai, however, elected not to point this out, just as Ty Lee was polite enough not to mention that Mai had had years of opportunities to tell Zuko how she felt about him, all of which had flown by.

Instead, the girls sat there commiserating for some time, finding a rare thing they had in common. Finally, they concluded that the issue lay not with them, but with the men in question. Clearly, they just didn't know what was best for them. The problem identified, if not anywhere near being solved, the girls retired for the evening. Unfortunately, neither of them was tired, and they both spent the night in yet another contemplation of hopeless romance.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Of course, I realize that the Season 3 trailer makes the Soko/Maiko portion of this fairly unlikely, but I've had the idea floating around for quite a long time. I'd thought of having it be from Toph's point of view instead, but I wasn't sure I could come up with enough narrative.

Review responses:

TTAvatarfan: Thanks. I thought the concept was funny, but I wasn't really sure how it would read.

Firreflye2: I tend to hear dialogue between characters in my head all the time, so it's not much of a challenge for me. Thanks for the fluency comment, though; I sometimes worry that things get too chopped up when I'm doing sonfics.

LadyBastet92: I like your idea, and I'll see if I can come up with a good story to go along with it. I listen to Broadway music a lot, and I found that a lot of the songs seemed to relate to situations or characters in the Avatar universe, so an idea was born!

Justcallmewolfy: That's exactly the way I saw it, that Aang would be a lot more understanding and accepting of girls as they are, and I thought the contrast between him and Sokka would make for a very amusing conversation.

SnakeEyes16: Well, yes, it was unfair to women, but like I Hate Men, that was sort of the point. Both songs are full of hypocrisy and short-sightedness, so that they reflect more on the person expressing the views than about the respective gender in question.

Aangs fangirl1214: Great! Making people crack up was my goal. I sort of hope this chapter had similar effects.


	14. Chapter 14: Twin Soliloquies

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Twin Soliloquies" from South Pacific, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II.

Author's Note: I'm sorry about any confusion there might have been with the last chapter. I forgot to revise the summary BEFORE I uploaded the new chapter. Anyway, I realized I hadn't done a Kataang for this collection in a while, so here's one.

**Twin Soliloquies**

_Wonder how I'd feel,  
Living on a hillside,  
Looking on an ocean,  
Beautiful and still._

Katara was sitting on a platform of the Northern Air Temple, looking to the north. Soon, they would be heading off for the final leg of their journey to the North Pole, and while she was excited, part of her just wanted to stay here. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she felt strangely connected to both the place and the people. Maybe it had something to do with the part she had played, along with Sokka and Aang, in repelling the recent Fire Nation attack.

As she watched the gliders circling, Katara found herself thinking back to their visit to the Southern Air Temple. Although it had been completely deserted, she thought she could imagine what it must have been like when Aang had lived there, now that she'd seen something similar with life thriving in it. It must have been beautiful once, well-kept and peaceful, with a glimpse of the placid ocean through its persistent veil of clouds. She wondered if Aang would wish to go back there someday.

_This is what I need,  
This is what I've longed for,  
Someone young and smiling  
Climbing up my hill._

Although Katara had no way of knowing it, Aang's thoughts were following a similar direction. He was perched on a sloping roof some distance above her. He really _was _glad to see this place full of activity, even if it wasn't quite as he remembered. It never would be again, so it might as well be used by people who were in need.

Aang sighed sadly as he thought about the desolation that marked his childhood home. He looked down at Katara and thought that, if she came with him, he might be able to face it. He probably should go back again, at least once, although there wasn't really anything there for him anymore. He'd laid Monk Gyatso's body to rest during their last visit, and he thought it might be nice to pay his respects once more, after he'd completed all the tasks he was supposed to do.

_We are not alike.  
Probably I bore him.  
He's a cultured Frenchman;  
I'm a little hick._

The past several weeks had shown Katara just how sheltered her life had been. She'd seen more in that time than she'd ever dreamed, and even that only encompassed a small part of the Earth Kingdom and two air temples. She didn't really count the shrine they'd gone to within the Fire Nation.

It was almost dizzying to realize how much Aang must have already seen, since most of the places they'd visited were ones where he'd already been. It made Katara recognize what a backwater simpleton he must have seen her as when they'd first met. Even now, how could she possibly compare her limited experience to his worldliness?

_Younger men than I,  
Officers and doctors,  
Probably pursue her -  
She could take her pick._

Aang knew that he didn't have much to offer Katara; he didn't even have a real home. As much as he loved her, she deserved something better and more solid. She should have someone who didn't have to divide his attention between her and the rest of the world and who wouldn't be always hurting her. He hadn't forgotten the recent incident with careless firebending, though none of them had mentioned it since their escape from Zhao.

Aang had watched helplessly while Katara had spent time with boys like Haru and Jet. There might even be something between her and Teo, for all he knew. She was so desirable that she could choose anyone, and Aang had never interfered. He was not an idiot; he had noticed that there were no boys of her age in her village, and he recognized that it would be selfish and unfair to try to prevent her from knowing anyone but him. He loved her too much to limit her. Besides, he maintained the hope at the back of his mind that she would choose him after knowing what her options were, which would make her decision more meaningful. That didn't make the process any easier to watch, though.

On the other hand, Aang recognized that he would eventually have to let her know how he felt about her so that she would realize that he _was _an option. He wondered if this would be a good time to do that. Still debating, he glided down from his spot to join her.

_Wonder why I feel jittery and jumpy?  
I am like a schoolgirl waiting for a dance._

When Katara noticed Aang coming toward her, she felt a strange, fluttery feeling inside. This had been happening to her pretty regularly for about the last week, and it seemed to be connected with Aang getting near her. Maybe she was just looking forward to finding a waterbending master, now that they were so close.

"Hey, Katara," Aang greeted her.

"Is it almost time to go?" she asked him. She and Sokka had let Aang be the one to decide this, deferring to his connection to the place.

"Yeah, I think so. Are you excited about finding a waterbender to teach you?" It was odd that he almost seemed to be reading her mind on this.

"To teach _us,_" Katara corrected, privately admitting that she was actually even more excited to think that she and Aang would be able to train side by side than about the fact that she would finally be getting formal instruction. They already spent a lot of time together, of course, but it somehow just felt…different.

_Can I ask her now?  
I am like a schoolboy!  
What will be her answer?  
Do I have a chance?_

Aang nodded and looked around, taking in the last sights of the refurbished temple before returning his attention to Katara.

"Do you…want to come back here some time?" Aang kicked himself mentally for not being able to complete his original question. If Katara noticed his hesitation, she gave no sign. Instead, she gave him that smile that always made him feel like his insides had completely melted.

"Yes, I think that would be nice," she replied, and as she extended a hand to allow Aang to help her up, something in her expression and tone led him to consider the possibility that she had answered his unasked question after all.

Suddenly, she leaned close to him, and he felt her lips press against his cheek. A second later, though, she was off to tell Sokka they were ready to pack, leaving Aang to wonder if he'd imagined the whole thing. He reached up to touch the spot on his cheek, certain he could still feel the impression her mouth had made.

When Katara gave Aang a mischievous glance over her shoulder, he knew the moment had been real. It was only the second time she had kissed him, and that had been for returning her mother's necklace. He couldn't see any obvious reason for this one. A slow smile creeping across his face, Aang expected it might be fun figuring it out.

_--_

Author's Note: You can decide for yourself what Aang stopped himself from asking. I'm not too sure about the ending (I re-wrote it many times), but I like the rest. I thought the "younger men than I" line was particularly funny. Although Aang probably wouldn't think of it in those terms, he's 112 years old, which means that anyone else Katara is likely to meet will be technically younger. Even King Bumi is younger, I'm guessing, since he still had a couple of teeth missing in the flashback.

Review responses:

Sakae Kashiwagi: I've always believed that humor is funniest when there's truth in it. If you listen to comedians carefully, they're often the best commentators on modern life, and their message is more palatable because it's funny.

LadyBastet92: Well, good luck. Majoring in arts wasn't something I ever had the courage to do, although what I did study didn't do me much good anyway, with the result that I recently completed a science degree in addition.

Aangs fangirl1214: Thanks, my husband thought using Mai & Ty Lee was good, too. While he suggested the song, he didn't really tell me what to do with it.


	15. Chapter 15: They Say It's Wonderful

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "They Say It's Wonderful" from Annie, Get Your Gun, lyrics by Irving Berlin.

Author's Note: I know this is probably about the thousandth time a story like this has been done, but here's mine, anyway. In fact, I already did one sort of similar to this in Boys & Girls. It takes place shortly after the Season 2 finale. It's a pretty long one, actually.

**They Say It's Wonderful**

_They say that falling in love is wonderful.  
It's wonderful, so they say.  
And with the moon up above, it's wonderful.  
It's wonderful, so they tell me._

"Love is supposed to be great, isn't it?" Toph's voice broke into Sokka's thoughts, and he turned toward her in surprise, wondering where that question had come from. He'd been standing and gazing at the horizon, trying to come up with a plan to pursue next. Toph was sitting nearby, idly tracing designs on the ground.

"That's what they say," he replied cautiously.

"Don't you know?"

Sokka rather resented the hint of accusation in her tone, but the thought of baring his soul to her was even more unappealing. He might change his mind on that, depending on how this conversation unfolded, but for the moment, he was determined to keep things general.

"Just because I'm older than you, I'm supposed to have all the answers?" he shot back.

"It was a thought." Toph paused. "At least, you can tell me about the moon, right?"

"The moon?" Even after everything that had passed, Sokka felt a twinge whenever he saw the moon, and it was even stronger to hear it mentioned.

"Well, the moon's supposed to be important to the Water Tribe and to people in love," Toph explained patiently. "I don't even really know what it is. Katara said you were the one to ask."

"Did she?" muttered Sokka, making a mental note to "thank" his sister later for that little recommendation. He shrugged, deciding he might as well answer. "The moon is a ball that hangs in the sky at night, but it changes shape as the days go by. It's also a source of power for waterbenders." He hesitated before concluding, "There is also a moon spirit. She was once a beautiful, brave young woman."

"You knew her?"

"Yes."

"Did you love her?"

_I can't recall who said it.  
I know I never read it.  
I only know that falling in love is grand, and  
The thing that's known as romance is wonderful, wonderful,  
In every way, so they say._

Sokka caught his breath sharply at her seemingly innocent query. He'd never even put that question to himself quite so bluntly.

"Look, why are you asking me all this, anyway?" he deflected.

"It's just that everyone's supposed to want to fall in love, right?"

"I guess so."

"I don't know where I got the idea, actually. I mean, I obviously never read about it or anything. It's just something you pick up, maybe through bedtime stories when you're little."

"Okay, so?"

"So, what about them?" Toph gestured in a manner clearly meant to indicate Aang and Katara. Aang was resting again while Katara stayed protectively nearby. The Earth King was probably off somewhere, reading to his bear. "They love each other, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do." Sokka was not actually sure that this simple phrase really covered it, but it seemed to be enough for the present topic.

"Then what's the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that something's changed between them since before we all split up. Something is wrong. Can't you feel it?"

A part of Sokka wanted to scream at her that _everything _was wrong. Aang had almost died, Suki had been at least attacked and was missing, Ba Sing Se had fallen, there were few places left for them to escape to, and the eclipse was rapidly approaching, with the fateful comet close on its heels. It would be a shorter list to enumerate the things that _weren't _wrong. In fact, the only positive thing he could really think of was that the four of them were all alive and together.

_Rumors fly, and they often leave a doubt,  
But you've come to the right place to find out.  
Everything that you've heard is really so.  
I've been there once or twice, and I should know._

Sokka found, however, that he was too tired for this kind of outburst. Instead, he sighed and dropped down to sit beside Toph on the ground. Maybe discussing his past would actually be less painful than dwelling on the present, as depressing a thought as that was.

"It's…complicated," he said. "I'm not sure I understand it all, either. Look, maybe I have been in love once or twice."

"And?"

"And it hasn't worked out so well for me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know why, exactly. It's just that the people I love…I seem to lose." It was probably a measure of his melancholy that Sokka was actually beginning to wonder if Aunt Wu had been right about him, after all. She had predicted that his life would be full of misery and anguish, and that certainly seemed to be true. On the other hand, she'd said most of it would be self-inflicted, and what could he possibly have done to bring the present circumstances down upon him and the others?

"Oh, I'm sorry." Toph actually sounded more sincere than he'd ever heard her before. "Is that why you're so protective of Katara?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." He'd never really thought of it that way, and he had other reasons, but maybe there was something to the theory. Katara and he had lost their mother when they were just kids, and Yue had sacrificed herself for her people and, if Iroh and Aang had been telling the truth, possibly even the world. Finally, there were his father and Suki, creating a sort of symmetry: each had left him once, and he'd left them once. There had been some talk of going back to Hakoda and the other Water Tribe warriors, but they had escaped to the relative isolation and security of the Eastern Air Temple instead.

In the end, then, Katara was all Sokka had left. Although he cared about Aang and Toph, that didn't compare with the depth of his attachment to his sister. He had trusted Aang to keep her safe in the caves under the big city, and, somewhat ironically, she had come out of it all right, while the Avatar had nearly given his life. Sokka still hadn't managed to get the full story out of them, and he had pretty much concluded that he didn't want to know.

_You'll find that falling in love is wonderful,  
It's wonderful as they say.  
And with the moon up above, it's wonderful.  
It's wonderful as they tell you._

"So everyone's wrong?" Toph persisted. Wrapped up in his reverie, Sokka had almost forgotten she was there. "It's not great to be in love?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what _are _you saying?"

Sokka thought about this carefully. Toph appeared to be genuinely seeking answers here, and though he didn't know exactly where she was coming from, he supposed that she would naturally have questions like this, having spent such a sheltered childhood. He thought back to Yue first, since she was the one he was most sure he'd been in love with. He remembered flirting with her, both at the welcome feast and the next day. He recalled the elation he'd felt when she'd agreed to meet him and the euphoria caused by their first kiss.

Even after finding out that there was a barrier to their relationship, they had spent a lot of time together, perhaps the most memorable being that ride on Appa's back. Finally, there had been the moment of sacrifice and her ethereal form kissing him goodbye.

Next, he thought about Suki. They had only spent a few days together in total, but there had been a definite connection between them, maybe because they were both trained as warriors. The awkwardness of that moonlit night in Serpent's Pass had eventually given way to the confidence and passion that marked her departure. What Sokka had to ask himself was whether he would have given up these moments and feelings to preserve himself from the subsequent loss and separation.

"It actually _is _wonderful," he decided at last, allowing a faint smile for the first time in days.

_You leave your house some morning,  
And without any warning,  
You're stopping people, shouting that love is grand, and  
To hold a girl in your arms is wonderful, wonderful  
In every way.  
--I should say._

"It is?" Toph prompted quietly. She had apparently been shifting closer to Sokka while his focus had been turned inward.

"Yeah, it is. You feel more alive than you ever have. While it lasts, you're so full of feeling that you don't know how you keep it inside. You want to shout to everyone what you've discovered. It's amazing."

"What about when it doesn't last?" Her voice had become low, and she was leaning toward him, as though in anticipation.

"It can lead to a lot of pain," Sokka admitted. "But I think it's worth it. Being close to someone, sharing part of who you are with them, and holding them, that's the best feeling there is." Oddly, by expressing all of this, he began to have hope that life could go on, that they would find a way to continue their quest.

"I bet," whispered Toph, edging closer yet and leaning her head against his shoulder. Sokka was taken by surprise; it was so unlike Toph to betray this kind of vulnerability. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her, and she seemed to sink into him. For a short time, they sought refuge in physical contact, drawing strength from one another.

After all, as much as Sokka hated to admit it, sometimes he needed comfort, too.

--

Author's Note: I think this is the most Tokka-ish story I've written so far, though I suppose the real Tokka fans will say they didn't like him dwelling on Yue and Suki so much. However, that was kind of the point, going through his past relationships to bring him up to date.

Review responses:

Justcallmewolfy: I know what you mean, except in The Earth King, I wanted to smack Sokka for interrupting!

Billeh: Heh, thanks.

Kumori Doragon: I've been too lazy to watch The King of Omashu to find out if Bumi was still missing the same teeth when he was old. Anyway, I've long tried to figure out why Aang didn't react with jealousy regarding other boys until Lake Laogai, so that was one possible interpretation.

libowiekitty: You couldn't find the song? Well, I don't know what to tell you. It's a classic, being the closest thing to a love duet in that show.

Aangs fangirl1214: Actually, I hadn't completely thought through what his original question would be, but your guess sounds pretty good.

Snows Of Yester-Year: Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16: As Long as He Needs Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "As Long as He Needs Me" from Oliver, lyrics by Lionel Bart.

Author's Note: I've wanted to use this song ever since beginning this collection, but it didn't really come together until I saw the Season 3 trailer. This idea was inspired by Katara's line "I will never turn my back on people who need me!" though I don't use it in quite the same way. Another slightly depressing look at the early third season, it could be viewed as a companion to the last chapter.

**As Long as He Needs Me**

_As long as he needs me,  
Oh, yes, he does need me,  
In spite of what you see,  
I'm sure that he needs me._

Aang was pushing Katara away; there could be no doubt about it now. At first, she had told herself that he was just tired, or feeling guilty, or maybe the separation from his past lives was disconcerting him. While each of those reasons was probably true to some extent, it didn't explain his behavior completely.

After a couple of weeks, though, he'd had time to adjust to these things, yet he was still strangely distant. He refused to really talk to her about anything that had happened. It was like Serpent's Pass all over again, and it was getting harder and harder to tend to him the way she knew he needed.

_Who else would love him still,  
When they've been used so ill?  
He knows I always will,  
As long as he needs me._

The worst part was that Katara had finally figured out that she was in love with the Avatar. When she had held him in her arms, fearing that he was gone forever, it had hit her like an avalanche. She wanted so desperately for him to be alive, not just to save the world, but because she loved him and wanted a chance to tell him.

In fact, Katara had done just that, shortly after Aang woke up. That was the only thing to date that had caused any sort of reaction in him, but it was only a flicker too fast for her to seize upon. He had said he was sorry, and that was all. Katara had been hurt, then angry, and then just resigned. This wasn't really her Aang, and she had to hope that he would return to his body someday.

_I miss him so much when he is gone,  
But when he's near me, I don't let on.  
The way I feel inside,  
The love I've got to hide,  
The hell! I've got my pride,  
As long as he needs me._

Katara had been so sure that Aang was about to make a confession similar to hers before he and Sokka left her in Ba Sing Se. She'd always been able to read him so well, but now, there was nothing. Or maybe she'd never been that good at it, after all.

Katara fell into an almost constant depression. She hated being away from Aang, but it was painful to be close to him, too. Her solution was to stay strong and businesslike in front of him, as though her affections didn't matter, but she escaped periodically to express her bitter tears alone.

_He doesn't say the things he should.  
He acts the way he thinks he should.  
But all the same, I'll play this game his way._

It was during one of these times that a hand on her shoulder startled her. She hadn't noticed her brother approaching.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. It was a ridiculous question, but Katara nodded anyway. Sokka knelt beside her. "What's going on with you and Aang?"

"Nothing," she responded dully. This was the simple truth. In fact, it was kind of the problem. Everything they had been to each other, all of the moments they'd shared, seemed to be gone. Katara didn't know why Aang was shutting her out like this, but she could only imagine that he somehow thought this was how he needed to be. She wished she knew what that Guru had said to him.

_As long as he needs me,  
I know where I must be.  
I'll cling on steadfastly,  
As long as he needs me._

"Look, Katara, Toph and I can help out, here," Sokka went on. "We'd like to, actually. Aang doesn't really need healing anymore, and if it's just, you know, company and watching over him to make sure he's all right and stuff, we can do that."

"He needs me," answered Katara stubbornly. "I will never turn my back on people who need me."

"I'm not asking that. Just let us give you a break now and then."

His words actually made sense. Katara wasn't sure why she had this masochistic need to be near Aang when it was nothing but constant pain. Maybe she felt responsible for what had happened in the crystal caverns. After all, she had gotten herself captured, bringing Aang into the situation that had nearly killed him. At some level, she thought she deserved this.

_As long as life is long,  
I'll love him, right or wrong,  
And somehow, I'll be strong,  
As long as he needs me._

"Okay," Katara agreed, rising and wiping her face free of the tearstains. She settled her features back into their placid mask. "I'll tell you when to take over. I should get back to him now, though." She tried not to notice her brother's worried expression as she walked back over to where Aang was.

If this was her penance, she would pay it. After all, she still loved him, and she would do anything to help him. She had to believe that her Aang was still in there somewhere. She wanted to be there when he finally came back, which was probably the real reason she hung around. And when he was himself again, all this would be worth it. It had to be.

_If you are lonely, then you will know,  
When someone needs you, you love them so!  
I won't betray his trust,  
Though people say I must.  
I've got to stay true just  
As long as he needs me._

--

Author's Note: Sorry about posting two downers in a row. I'm planning another funny one next.

Review responses:

Snows Of Yester-Year: Oh, good; that's what I thought, too. I find it annoying when people just write Sokka and Toph liking each other out of the blue and without strings attached, kind of like having Toph and Aang suddenly interested in each other without dealing with Aang's love for Katara.

Aangs fangirl1214: Thank you! I'm glad you agreed with my take on it. Each time you fall in love sort of prepares you for the next time, I think, so thinking about the past doesn't necessarily take away from the present.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I logged on to post a new chapter, and there were all these reviews from you! Annie, Get Your Gun is a really fun musical. I've only actually seen it once, summer stock theatre many years ago, but I have two versions of the soundtrack. There's some great music!


	17. Chapter 17: A Well Known Fact

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "A Well Known Fact" from I Do, I Do, lyrics by Tom Jones.

Author's Note: Zuko and Iroh talk about relationships and the differences between men and women on their way into Ba Sing Se. I admit that I had to infer Iroh's success with women beyond what we've seen to make this work. I apologize to my young, male readers for one particular verse; I didn't write the lyrics.

**A Well Known Fact**

_It's a well-known fact  
That a man is more attractive the older that he grows.  
He's like a late October rose;  
He's noticed everywhere he goes.  
It's the strangest thing,  
But a man is more distinguished  
As time starts sliding by,  
Although I really don't know why.  
I couldn't change it if I try._

Zuko had said he was going to forget he saw it, but as he and Iroh traveled on the train that would take them inside the inner wall of Ba Sing Se, he couldn't help but marvel at his uncle's ability to manage people. Iroh always seemed so comfortable in just about any situation. Even his complimenting the next couple on their baby displayed an easy familiarity with total strangers that Zuko had never figured out. Actually, ever since his mother had left, Zuko hadn't been terribly good at conversing with anyone he knew, either.

The strangest thing was that it wasn't just women past their prime, like the lady who'd stamped their passports after they got off the ferry. Zuko even saw women much closer to his own age responding to Iroh's charm, smiling at him from across the train compartment or as they walked by. If Iroh addressed them, they always stayed to chat a few moments.

"How do you do that?" Zuko blurted out after witnessing about the third such occasion, no longer able to keep silent.

"Do what?" Iroh returned blithely. Zuko lowered his voice to a whisper.

"All those women keep looking at you, and they respond when you talk to them. I don't get it. I mean, you're…"

"Old?" supplied Iroh helpfully. Zuko shrugged. "You see, Zuko, women are different from men."

"I knew _that!_" Zuko exclaimed defensively. Iroh chuckled.

"I don't mean just externally. They think differently, too. To a woman, aging men are often very attractive."

"Why?"

"I don't really know."

_Unfortunate, maybe,  
But changeable it's not.  
Men of 40 go to town;  
Women go to pot!  
It's a well-known fact  
That a man is more attractive,  
With each passing year,  
He gets more and more attractive,  
And the girls react!  
It's a well-known fact._

"You don't know?" Zuko challenged. It was very rare for Iroh to say that he didn't know something, especially as it related to human nature.

"All I can really tell you is that women do not measure a man the same way we would measure a woman."

_What way is that?_ Zuko wondered internally. He'd never given much thought to attracting the opposite sex or what he found attractive about them.

"I know that my tastes in women have not really changed since I was young," Iroh resumed. "I still find younger women far more appealing than those my own age. I have noticed, though, that older women prefer maturity over youth and strength. The oddest thing is that this does not seem to be exclusive to older women."

"So, young women like older men, too?"

"Not always, of course, but often, it does appear that way."

Both of them were silent for a while. At last, Zuko spoke again.

"I still don't get it," he admitted. Honestly, he didn't know why he was so interested in this topic.

"Well, maybe now we can both take some time to understand this phenomenon," Iroh offered. "Let's go through the stages of a man's life."

"Okay."

_When a man is under 21,  
He is not worth a damn.  
He thinks that he's a tiger,  
But he's really just a lamb.  
He growls, he roars, he wears his trousers tight,  
But he's like that no-good hound of ours:  
All bark, no bite!_

"Ignoring childhood, the first stage would be youth, the one in which you currently find yourself," Iroh said. "Men your age believe they are invincible, that anything is possible."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Generally speaking, no. Many great things would never have been done if it were not for this fact of life, especially when combined with the tremendous reserves of energy you have. There is much to be commended in it, actually. However, these same endeavors tend to make a man restless. All you have at this stage is drive and ambition; what could you offer a woman? I don't mean you, personally," Iroh amended hastily, possibly noting Zuko's darkened expression. "It's just that most men before age 21 have usually not yet inherited lands or titles, and their careers may just be getting started. There are ideas and energy but little achievement or follow-through."

"So, women look for some stability?" Zuko tried to sum it up.

"Exactly," Iroh confirmed. "We then move on to the 20s and 30s."

_When a man is under 31,  
He's like domestic beer:  
He has a certain body,  
But he doesn't have it _here_.  
He wheels, he deals, he doesn't spare expense,  
But he's like the national budget:  
All bills, no sense._

"That covers an awfully long time," Zuko remarked. He could scarcely imagine being 30.

"Indeed it does. This is sort of an in-between stage, where the vitality of youth is beginning to give way to the lessons of experience. However, the attitude here is still often very short-sighted, looking for rapid gains."

"Like what?"

"The career and monetary ambitions of this stage are at their peak. Much money and stature can be both lost and gained."

Zuko thought this over.

"So there's a lot of risk-taking?" he determined.

"Yes. Unlike the risks of youth, which tend to be physical, the risks of the slightly older man are financial or social in nature."

"But a woman could still see that as a lack of security," Zuko offered.

"You're catching on," Iroh complimented. "Of course, most women are already married to men by the time they reach this point, perhaps having been convinced that they will make good providers. I have noted that these women often suffer from the lack of attention of their husbands. Their men are often far more invested in their business dealings than their wives and families, although they may convince themselves it is for the family's good in the long run."

Suddenly, Zuko had a simply horrific thought.

"Uncle, you didn't…" he trailed off, unable to finish the distasteful question.

"No, no," Iroh hastened to assure Zuko, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "I have always limited my pursuits strictly to the unattached. However, I have known others who were…not so scrupulous."

_But when a man is 41,  
He's entering his prime -  
Delightfully witty, still he's wise,  
For he's stood the test of time!_

Frankly, Zuko didn't really want to think about any aspect of Iroh's last remark. However, he sensed that the conversation was nearly at an end.

"Are we to the last stage now?" he asked.

"Well, the last one I can speak about, anyway," Iroh replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Somewhere around 41, men really seem to hit their prime. We are able to gain a woman's attention whether we are looking for it or not. Unfortunately, this sometimes leads to infidelity among married men at this time of life."

"Okay, but why do women…?"

"Find us attractive?" Iroh again filled in the blanks.

"Well, yes."

"We've proven we're survivors."

"Survivors of what?"

"Everything." Iroh paused. "We've made it through the various risks of youth and young adulthood and picked up wit and wisdom along the way."

"I guess I see that," Zuko acknowledged grudgingly. "I'm just not sure I understand why it's important."

"Well, look at it this way. At some level, women are looking for someone who will give them strong and healthy children. When they see someone like me, who has clearly come through a great many trials, they naturally assume that my children would be likely to survive as well."

_It's a well-known fact  
That a man is more attractive,  
With each passing year,  
He gets more and more attractive,  
And the girls react!  
It's a well-known fact._

Zuko did not comment on the fact that Iroh's son had, in fact, not survived the war. Besides, it had been a battle, and these things could happen to anyone.

"So what do men look for?" Zuko asked, shifting the subject back around to nearly the beginning. Iroh blinked at him in surprise and sighed.

"Where have I failed you?" he murmured rhetorically. "Men are generally most influenced by things they see. Therefore, I'm sad to say, we tend to look primarily at physical appearances."

"That's it?" This seemed entirely too simple. "We're not interested in producing the best children?"

"Not by nature, no, though societal conventions may certainly be formed to encourage that. A young woman is something like the flower using its beauty to attract the bee. The bee must assume that the loveliest flowers have the sweetest nectar as well. Similarly, men respond to loveliness in women. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Zuko wasn't sure why, but this revelation bothered him. The thought that, if left to his own devices, he might choose a woman just because she was the prettiest he'd seen, seemed to upset the notions he held of an ordered world. Sure, she might have good-looking children, but that was of little use in practice. At least, given his marred appearance, Zuko chose to believe that other things were more important.

"Of course, that's where the analogy ends," Iroh continued thoughtfully. "After all, the flower cannot move around. She has to just sit there and be pretty, hoping that a bee will find her. Women don't have that limitation."

"Obviously," Zuko responded dryly.

"They also have other ways of getting us to notice them, often without us realizing that they're doing it."

"What? How?"

"I could tell you," Iroh drawled. "But what would be the fun of that?" The train stopped, and the two travelers filed out along with everyone else. As they stepped into the city and whatever it might hold for them, Zuko couldn't help but wonder which of them this was supposed to be fun for.

--

Author's Note: Yeah, most people wouldn't choose to go back to their teen years, which is sort of what I was trying to capture here. I guess this song must explain why I married a 41-year-old man.;) I think this sounded better in my head than it came out in print, but I hope it at least gave you a chuckle. I found it particularly funny since the bit with Jin was coming up fairly soon.

Review responses:

libowiekitty: Wow, really? Thanks. Why is it my sadder stories always seem to come across as the most beautiful?

airnaruto45: Unfortunately, both of your suggestions are from movies, and this collection is for stage productions. I may eventually do a set of songfics from Disney films, though, and I have long thought that A Whole New World would be perfect for Aang and Katara.

Kumori Doragon: Emotion is kind of my thing. I wouldn't really want that to happen, and I don't think it actually will, but since I'd seen a lot of authors writing Kataangst along those lines, I just had to put my own twist on it.

Aangs fangirl1214: Me neither, and I don't think Aang will change that much. There will necessarily be some differences, but from the few clips I've seen of the first episode or two of the new season, it looks like there will be some light moments along with the serious.

Justcallmewolfy: I don't, really, but I wanted to show how I thought Katara would feel if Aang started to act like she didn't matter to him anymore. Of all the versions I'd seen, I didn't think anyone had really captured it.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Well, yeah. I'd been thinking about it for quite some time. 50 reviews and alerts? Yikes! How long had it been?


	18. Chapter 18: I Got Lost in His Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "I Got Lost in His Arms" from Annie, Get Your Gun, lyrics by Irving Berlin.

Author's Note: Well, this is a really short song, but I like it, and it seemed time for a Suki story. Besides, the other chapter I was working on was another sort of Zuko-centric one, and I didn't really want to do two of those in a row.

**I Got Lost in His Arms**

_Don't ask me just how it happened.  
I wish I knew.  
I can't believe that it's happened,  
And still it's true._

Suki hardly slept on the night she spent alone in Serpent's Pass on her return journey. Her mind kept running over and over her last moments with Sokka. She didn't even remember how she'd made it past the sea serpent this time, and she wasn't worried about getting through the unstable ground the following day without an earthbender. None of that seemed to matter anymore.

Finally, a couple of hours before dawn, Suki gave up and rolled into a sitting position. The moon was just a sliver now, preparing to disappear over the horizon. As she gazed at it, Suki couldn't help but be a little confused as to why Sokka was unwilling to get close to her in the night but had kissed her so passionately the next day. Maybe it was just that she was leaving, and he didn't know when he'd get another chance.

That was kind of a sobering thought, but closing her eyes and recalling every sensation she'd felt at that point, she couldn't dwell on it. It had happened, and Suki was fine just accepting that.

_I got lost in his arms, and I had to stay.  
It was dark in his arms, and I lost my way.  
From the dark came a voice, and it seemed to say:  
"There you go, there you go."_

Suki packed up the few things she'd used while she camped and pressed on. For some reason, the trip this way seemed less perilous and much shorter. It might have simply been that she was distracted by her still-recent memories and so was not noticing as the time passed.

After Sokka had left Kyoshi Island, months ago, Suki had felt oddly lost. She had told herself that it was merely the glimpse of the outside that the Avatar's visit had brought her, reminding her that there was an entire world out there that she had not yet seen. Whatever the cause, Suki had been gripped by a completely unfamiliar restlessness. Sokka, Katara, and Avatar Aang were all trying to change the course of world events, and Suki found that she could not be content just sitting at home.

In time, Suki had convinced her warriors to strike out for the mainland with her. She had not been the only one to realize that, while they were trained as warriors, they didn't really know what they were training for. The island was neutral in the war and needed little defending. When a Fire Nation ship _had_ shown up, the Kyoshi warriors had been practically useless against the firebenders and rhinos. Clearly, they needed further experience and a definitive goal. They wanted to help in the war effort.

This was enough for the other girls, but it wasn't until Suki saw Sokka again that she realized what she'd really been searching for all along.

_How I felt as I fell, I just can't recall,  
But his arms held me fast, and it broke the fall.  
And I said to my heart, as it foolishly kept jumping all around,  
"I got lost, but look what I found."_

Although Suki could recall every physical sensation she'd experienced when Sokka had held and kissed her, she couldn't really remember how she'd felt inside. She'd clung to him like a lifeline, only knowing that it felt wonderful to be in his embrace as her heart pounded frantically within her. It was so rare for her to give into her feelings that she wasn't used to dwelling on them. If Sokka and the others were successful in stopping the war, Suki supposed that she'd have the rest of her life to figure all this out.

At the very least, Suki fervently hoped that she would be able to see Sokka again, even if their paths couldn't travel together right now. It had been so hard to leave him, and she already longed for the feeling of being in his arms again. It had just felt so completely right. This couldn't be the end. She wouldn't let it be.

_How I felt as I fell, I just can't recall,  
But his arms held me fast, and it broke the fall.  
And I said to my heart, as it foolishly kept jumping all around,  
"I got lost, but look what I found."_

--

Author's Note: Well, here's hoping this isn't the end of their relationship. I know I'm using a lot of irony again, but I like it! It must be the German blood. I'm almost done with the next chapter, too.

Review responses:

joehalo15: I love Iroh, and I really need to find more excuses to write about him.

SnakeEyes16: It's not quite universal, but there are an awful lot of old men married to young women. I remember one year in the 90s when TV Guide readers voted Patrick Stewart the sexiest man on television and Cindy Crawford as the sexiest woman. I think that pretty well sums up how differently men and women view "sexy."

airnaruto45: In that case, I did do "They Live in You" from The Lion King (Chapter 9). I have a couple of ideas from Beauty & the Beast I might use down the road.

Kumori Doragon: I did "I'm Not That Girl" from Mai's point of view, and I'm trying to find a good premise for "As Long As I Have You." Do you have any others from Wicked that you think would work?

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: You and SnakeEyes16 made almost the same comment about the honesty. Cruel versus brutal…I'm not sure which I'd rather be.:) I guess, at my time of life, I don't see much reason to mince words. Actually, I never really did.


	19. Chapter 19: Something Wonderful

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Something Wonderful" from The King and I, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II.

Author's Note: I didn't get much reaction to the last chapter, but I'm right back at you with another! This is another song I really like, and it seemed just perfect for Zuko. A character study from the perspective of four women who have loved or at least shown affection toward Zuko. The end does take into account the Season 3 teasers.

**Something Wonderful**

_This is a man who thinks with his heart;  
His heart is not always wise.  
This is man who stumbles and falls,  
But this is a man who tries.  
This is a man you forgive and forgive,  
And help and protect as long as you live._

Ursa was the first woman to love Zuko. From the moment he was first laid in her arms as a squalling infant, he was special to her. She didn't think it was just because he was her first boy, although that was certainly part of it. She knew that he might be in line for the Fire Nation throne someday, and that worried her, although she could hope that Lu Ten would continue Iroh's line and make that possibility less likely. Whatever the reason, she and her son shared a bond that Ursa could never quite accomplish with Azula.

As Zuko grew, Ursa's urge to protect him did not wane. Rather, it seemed to become stronger in direct proportion to Ozai's increasingly evident disappointment in him. Zuko was not the firebending prodigy that Azula was, but he kept on doggedly trying. In a way, Ursa felt that this had the potential to make him a far stronger person. It was strength in a way that neither his father nor sister would probably recognize, but Zuko had to fail and learn from his mistakes, picking himself up every time that he fell. He had to learn the value of perseverance. He also had a good heart, and Ursa did her best to nurture that, preventing the influence of his father and sister from having too strong a hold on him.

Finally, the time came when she had to leave her boy. When Ursa discovered, in the middle of the night, that Azulon was dead under mysterious circumstances and that Ozai planned to usurp his brother's birthright, there seemed to be no other option. She hated to go, and she woke Zuko quietly to tell him, in her own cryptic way, goodbye. She didn't show any of her worry to the child, but she cried later, fearing what might happen to him without her. At least, as Ozai's only male heir, she believed that he would remain alive, despite other hurts and indignities that might be heaped upon him in his father's varied efforts to "toughen" him.

Raising her head to the sky, Ursa disappeared into the night. As painful as it was, the best way for her to protect him right now was to be gone.

_He does not always say  
What you would have him say,  
But now and then, he'll say something wonderful._

The traveler called Junior said little when he walked briefly into Song's life, but she felt an instant connection to him. It was partly because of the scar, of course, evidence that the Fire Nation had hurt him the way that they had once hurt her.

Later, during dinner, he revealed that he had not seen his father for years because he was fighting in the war. Song felt even more drawn to him at that, having lost her father to the war as well. She even showed him her own injury so that he would know she understood his pain. This occasion was one of the few times he allowed her eyes to meet his, and the mixture of things she saw there was confusing. He seemed almost horrified, but under that lay an inexplicable determination and a deep sense of loss.

It was only later, when she watched him taking their ostrich-horse, that Song realized she didn't understand the depth of his pain after all. Closing the door quietly, she wondered if she ever would.

_The thoughtless things he'll do  
Will hurt and worry you,  
Then all at once he'll do something wonderful._

Jin was not terribly bothered that the young man in the tea shop spoke little; it was partly his reticence that drew her to him. Well, that and the scar, which gave him an air of danger and mystery but did not completely obscure his handsome features. She even tried not to worry that it was his uncle rather than him that accepted her offer of a date.

In truth, Li was not a particularly good date, even shouting at one point that Jin was not his girlfriend. Although this was certainly true, such a vehement denial didn't go very far toward encouraging Jin in her affections. Still, she struggled on gamely, taking him to her favorite spot in the city.

The ending of the evening was simply magical, leading Jin to believe that he really had been in the circus, after all. She didn't know how he did it, but he managed to light all of the lamps so that she could share with him the beautiful reflections off the water. Then, when she kissed him, he actually kissed her back! Even when Li rushed off so quickly, Jin retained the hope of experiencing future surprises from him. She held the tea coupon like a prize, knowing that it would give her the excuse of seeing him at least once more.

_He has a thousand dreams that won't come true.  
You know that he believes in them,  
And that's enough for you.  
__You'll always go along,  
Defend him when he's wrong,  
And tell him when he's strong, he is wonderful._

Mai didn't talk much to Zuko when he came to stay in the palace at Ba Sing Se after the fateful events under the city. Instead, Mai watched. She searched to find the boy she once knew inside the young man he'd become. There were familiar glimpses, but mostly, she found herself getting to know who he was now.

More importantly, Mai listened. Somewhat surprisingly, Zuko talked to her. It took a little time, of course, but it was quickly evident that he desperately needed companionship. With his uncle imprisoned, to whom he had probably become accustomed to turning over the last three years, and Azula and Ty Lee being who they were, there wasn't really any other choice, and Mai was happy to comply.

Zuko told her everything: his doubts about the course he'd chosen, his concern about his uncle, worries that he should still be looking for the Avatar. If the Avatar were dead, Zuko wondered if that would still mean that he'd failed. He was reluctant to believe his sister's assertion that he'd already earned his honor back, and that Fire Lord Ozai would accept him now. He also talked about his mother and expressed wishes to find her after all these years.

Mai didn't know what Zuko would end up deciding to do, but when he kissed her as they sat near each other one day, Mai knew that she would follow wherever he went, whether he asked her to or not. No matter what happened, his road was now hers. After waiting since her childhood, she wasn't about to let him go now. She loved him, and he appeared to need her. That was all she needed to know.

_He'll always need your love,  
And so he'll get your love.  
A man who needs your love can be wonderful!_

--

Author's Note: I've been working on this one for an unbelievably long time, when you consider how short it is. It's always been interesting to me how some viewers really hate Zuko, while others practically worship him. I like to strike a balance between idealistic fantasy and cynical derision, highlighting both his good and bad points. To quote another musical (Carousel, also by Rodgers & Hammerstein): "What's the use of wonderin' if he's good or if he's bad? He's your fella, and you love him – that's all there is to that!"

joehalo15: You might like my Boys & Girls collection. I had a Suki fic there somewhat similar to the last chapter, except it was more detailed and sad. I'm not familiar with the musical you mentioned, but I'll look into it.


	20. Chapter 20: Raunchy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Raunchy" from 110 in the Shade, lyrics by Tom Jones.

Author's Note: I want to state from the outset that this one is extremely silly, but the idea just wouldn't let go until I wrote it. Another "missing scene" from their time in Ba Sing Se, where Katara has too much to drink and gets a little carried away.

**Raunchy**

_I'll buy myself a brand-new dress  
That's cut way down to here.  
I'll buy some dime store diamonds  
And pierce 'em through my ear.  
I'll paint my mouth a rosy red;  
I'll pour peroxide on my head;  
I'll knock those poor old cowboys dead.  
You don't believe me?  
Well, just watch me!_

Aang bolted into the modest tavern in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se with Toph close at his heels. Sokka and Katara had been out running errands, but Sokka had sent a messenger to their house to fetch the other two. Aang didn't know what was going on, but it sounded like Katara was in some kind of trouble, so naturally, he'd grabbed his glider-staff and come running. Once inside the establishment, he stopped so suddenly that Toph crashed into his back.

"Hey, Twinkle-toes, what's the big idea?" she complained, backing up and moving around to stand beside him. Aang just shook his head, unable to speak. Katara was standing on top of one of the tables, doing an impromptu dance and clearly flirting with the men who surrounded her and cheered her on.

"It's Katara," Aang managed to say. Since the table was wood, he realized that Toph wouldn't be able to get a clear picture of what was going on. "She's…." At this point, though, Aang ran out of words. He was torn between astonishment, jealousy, and, if he were truly honest with himself, a little bit of lust. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined Katara like this. Well, maybe in his wildest dreams, but not at any other time.

_I'll be so raunchy,  
Dancing in my pink and green sateen,  
Feeling like a queen,  
Wearing Maybelline.  
I'll be so raunchy,  
Gonna make them other gals turn green!  
Honky-tonkin' every night;  
I'm a raunchy kind of gal!_

Wrenching his eyes away from Katara, Aang spotted Sokka, standing at the edge of the crowd with his arms folded, glowering at the general assembly. His subtly menacing presence seemed to be keeping the men mostly at bay, but there was no telling how long that might last. Aang went over to him.

"When – what – _how_?" Aang managed to choke out. Sokka shook his head disgustedly.

"Some guy asked if he could buy her a drink," he explained. "She agreed and went up to the bar with him. By the time I caught up, she was already downing something."

"What was it?" _Maybe I should keep some around, _Aang mused internally before catching himself in dismay. A_augh! No! Wrong!_

"I don't know," Sokka shrugged. "Something in a tiny glass." He indicated the size with the fingers of one hand. Aang knew enough to understand that anything served in a glass that small was probably pretty strong.

"Anyway, about ten minutes later…" Sokka left the sentence hanging, gesturing eloquently at his suddenly uninhibited sister. "She's had a little more since then."

_I'll be so raunchy,  
Sipping Dr. Pepper mixed with booze,  
Burning like a fuse,  
Shaking my caboose!_

"Well, didn't you try to stop her?" Aang demanded. He regretted his tone almost immediately. Sokka gave him a withering look.

"Of course I did," he snapped, pointing to his arm. Aang could see the distinctive red welts left from a water whip and winced. Sokka added dryly, "She didn't want to."

Even as Aang turned back to the problem of Katara, he saw her grab a mug out of someone's hand and take a swig. The guys around seemed only too willing to let her borrow their drinks. Aang also noticed that she had taken her shoes off, and he wondered where they might be.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Katara asked suddenly, and Aang was shocked when she started to remove her trousers. She tossed them into the throng, and Aang guessed that her shoes must have met the same fate.

"Is that Katara?" Toph asked, frowning as she recognized the voice.

"Um, yes," Aang admitted. "She's, uh, not feeling well." Katara was still wearing stockings, but she was already moving to take them off. Aang thought frantically of a way to get her down from there and safely home. He was powerful enough, of course, to use either earthbending or airbending to do so, but he didn't want to hurt her. In the meantime, it was certainly getting warm for Aang.

_I'll be so raunchy,  
Stepping in my patent leather shoes.  
When the cowboys see me strut my stuff,  
Gonna crawl right on their haunches,  
'Cause they just can't seem to get enough,  
I'm a raunchy kind of gal._

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Sokka broke in testily. "I didn't bring you here to gawk." Aang flushed and lowered his gaze. It was very hard to think with those shapely, bare legs peeking out from the slits of her overdress.

"What do you want me to do?" Aang returned.

"Get her down from there!"

"It's not that easy. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Hey! What happened to the music?" Katara called out then. Aang was confused, as he didn't remember having heard any music during the time he'd been there. "Maestro!" Obediently, a group of minstrels in the corner began a lively tune. Katara began dancing with the rhythm of the music, shaking her hips suggestively and stretching her legs out to show them to best advantage. Much to Aang's further consternation, she also sang snatches of what could only be described as a bawdy song.

_I'll be so raunchy,  
When I'm dancin' up and down the street  
Up the county seat,  
Tippin' tappin' feet,  
I'll be so raunchy,  
All the fellas think I'm mighty sweet._

The men called out to Katara and urged her on, causing something inside Aang to finally snap. Anger and jealousy moved to the forefront of his emotions, and he decided what he was going to do. Gripping one end of his glider-staff in both hands, he brought it down to the ground right in the middle of the ogling spectators. It sent air currents on either side, sweeping the men away and leaving an open area of floor in front of the table. Toph followed his lead, bringing up the stone floor to create barriers as Aang and Sokka quickly jumped into the breach. Katara looked down to see what was going on and smiled brilliantly when she saw Aang.

"Aang, I'm so glad you could make it!" she exclaimed. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Uh…"

"Katara, it's time to come home, now," Sokka interjected firmly. He reached up to grasp her arm. "You need some rest."

"But I'm not tired," Katara pouted. "I feel great! Come on!" She reached out for Aang, ignoring her brother's grip on her. When Aang joined Sokka in pulling her towards them, though, she lost her balance and toppled off of her perch. Aang automatically dropped his staff and caught her around the waist, while Sokka kept her legs from getting caught on anything on the way down. Katara was so close that Aang was sure she could feel his heart pounding against her chest.

_When the menfolk see me shimmy by,  
Gonna break right out in shingles,  
'Cause I'm guaranteed to satisfy!  
I'm a raunchy kind of gal,  
A raunchy kind of gal!_

Katara twisted slightly in Aang's grip, gazing up and blinking owlishly at him.

"You love me, don't you, Aang?" she asked in a small voice. Aang froze. He'd long thought about making this confession, but the present circumstance was far from what he'd imagined. Still, there was something so pleading and vulnerable in her eyes that he couldn't deny her.

"Of course I love you," he responded in a low voice. Katara sighed contentedly.

"That's nice," she murmured. Then, she slumped against him, apparently unconscious. Sokka gently took Katara from Aang, blazing a trail wordlessly through the onlookers and leading the others back onto the street. If he had heard Aang's brief exchange with Katara, he gave no indication. On their way out, Toph returned the tavern to its original condition.

Aang was surprised at how easy it had been to say those words to Katara. It was just too bad she probably wouldn't remember any of it tomorrow. He'd have to do it again soon. He momentarily wondered if someone should go back in to retrieve her discarded clothing, but he decided to leave it. The most important thing right now was to get her home.

"Well, that settles it," Sokka remarked randomly as they made their way back to the house. "Katara is never allowed to drink cactus juice."

--

Author's Note: It's just occurred to me that several of my recent stories have been about sex (I'm still working on a Wedding Night story). I must have it on the brain. Please don't be offended if I haven't used your suggestion yet. I already had quite a lot in mind when I began this collection, so I just kind of go with whatever's at the forefront of my thoughts.

Review responses:

intricate designs: I was more trying to capture how others saw him, but thank you!

joehalo15: Hey, thank you! Zuko is such a complex character that he's fun to write about. I will look into that show and let you know. I've been trying to find lyrics for a couple of Grand Hotel songs I want to use, but I can't find them anywhere. I have the CD, but it didn't come with a lyric sheet, so it leads me to wonder if the writers don't want people to use them.

Aangs fangirl1214: I know you weren't actually reviewing the last chapter yet, but I'll answer because I like you and have hardly any reviews lately. I didn't think of the Suki one as being particularly detailed, but I'm glad you did. 20 is nothing! If you had a crush on, say, Orlando Bloom, that would be a more impressive age difference (I think he's about my age).:)

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Yeah, I don't really understand the lack of Sokka/Suki fiction in general. Thanks for correcting me; I was going from memory and would have got it right before using it. "For Good" is probably my favorite song from that show, and I would like to find a story to fit it.


	21. Chapter 21: My Lord and Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "My Lord and Master" from The King and I, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II.

Author's Note: This is another short song from Rodgers & Hammerstein. I always liked it because of the bitter irony, and it seemed to perfectly fit Ursa's likely situation when she was married to Ozai. It's unfortunate that the song has been cut from nearly all the film versions distributed after the original theatrical release, along with the wonderful soliloquy Anna sings to relieve her feelings about the way the king lives.

**My Lord and Master**

Ursa sat down on the bed in the room she'd been led to and looked around. As she understood it, this was to be hers now, at least until the wedding. It was comfortable enough, she supposed, and the furnishings were inarguably the best available, but she longed for her parents' simple home farther north.

This had been a confusing and flurried couple of days. First, an emissary of Fire Lord Azulon had come to summon Ursa to his presence. There was no refusing such a request, so she had bundled up a few of her belongings and set off within the hour. Looking across the room now, Ursa could see that her plain, lizard-skin bag had been brought here ahead of her. It made her feel a little better to have something familiar around.

_He is pleased with me.  
My lord and master  
Declares he's pleased with me.  
What does he mean?_

This morning, Ursa had arrived at the Fire Nation capital, and her escort had ushered her into the palace. At this point, a group of women had descended upon her, changing her clothing and painting her face in preparation for her presentation in the throne room.

Once in the Fire Lord's presence, she had naturally assumed the expected position of submission, head and hands pressed to the floor with her legs folded beneath her. At some level, it made her wonder why the ladies had made so much effort, when the dress was just going to be wrinkled and her enhanced face pointed toward the ground. The fires had burned hotly all around, and Ursa had patiently waited for recognition or whatever else was going to happen.

Footsteps had approached her from the side, making a determined circle around her. A hand had suddenly gripped her shoulder, pulling her up. Ursa had lifted her chin then, allowing her countenance to be observed. In front of her, there had been a young man with very sharp features, studying her intently. The coldness in his golden eyes made her want to shrink back, but she had held her ground. The young man had then turned to the silhouetted figure on the platform above and nodded curtly before withdrawing again into the shadows.

"Prince Ozai accepts the lady Ursa as his bride," Fire Lord Azulon intoned, sounding almost bored. "Take her to her room, and begin the preparations." Ursa did her best to betray no reaction at the final revelation of the purpose of her visit. After all, she had already suspected something like this.

_What does he know of me,  
This lord and master?  
When he has looked at me,  
What has he seen?_

So that was it. The entire transaction had been conducted with hardly any words spoken, and Ursa was brought to this room. She was now the property of the Fire Lord's second son, and her childhood was officially over.

Ursa was a great-granddaughter of Avatar Roku, and it was probably this bloodline to which the royal family was seeking to link itself. She could think of no other reason, since she was only of minor provincial nobility, a rank only granted her because of the Avatar's place in her father's family tree. Young as Ursa was, she was yet cynical enough to see the irony in the fact that the royal family who'd so deliberately gone against everything the Avatar stood for should now want to join with his descendant. Perhaps they thought this would somehow make up for the slaughtering of the Air Nomads and the ongoing search for the new Avatar.

This only answered part of her question, though. Why had Prince Ozai decided to take her as his wife? After all, unlike her, he actually had some choice in the matter, so he must have had a reason. What had he seen in her? She crossed the bedroom and seated herself in front of the mirror that hung over a vanity table.

_Something young, soft and slim,  
Painted cheek, tapering limb,  
Smiling lips all for him,  
Eyes that shine just for him,  
So he thinks…just for him!_

Studying her reflection, Ursa decided that she was attractive enough. She had pretty, regular features framed by thick, dark hair and an hourglass figure accentuated by the snug dress she wore. Slowly, she washed off the makeup, looking at what the prince hadn't seen. Her natural features gazed back at her, much more familiar than the painted woman who'd faced her a minute earlier. Still, even this girl looked sadder and much older than she had just a few days before.

At last, deciding that this exercise only depressed her, Ursa rose and took off the fine gown, hanging it carefully in a wardrobe. She opened her valise and pulled out a comfortable nightdress. Although it was only mid-afternoon, Ursa was tired and wanted to sleep. Maybe a part of her hoped that she would wake in her old room, finding that this had all been a dream.

Regardless, she guessed that the next few weeks would be very busy, and she might as well take her rest while it was allowed. She lay down on the bed, pulling up more covers than were really necessary and staring at the ceiling for a few minutes.

_Though the man may be  
My lord and master,  
Though he may study me  
As hard as he can,_

Of course, there were many things besides her unadorned face that Prince Ozai had not seen. He did not know what kind of person she was under the superficial beauty, and Ursa wondered whether he ever would. He probably wouldn't care, one way or another. She was little more than a body to him, someone to ally with and produce children for him. Lying there, she tried to reconcile herself to the formality of a royal wedding, followed by sharing her bed with this complete stranger, at least until he tired of her. She thought her parents and younger sisters would be invited to attend, but Ursa couldn't decide whether that would make her situation better or worse.

As she carefully considered her circumstances, an image formed in Ursa's mind. It was the face of a boy from her own village, the one who had brought her flowers and had given Ursa her first kiss when she was 15. He had joined the Fire Navy a few months later, going on one of the many expeditions to find the Avatar who had succeeded Roku. Another piece of irony, perhaps.

Ursa had never quite decided whether she'd loved that boy turned soldier. In her current situation, it didn't really matter. She would truly find love when her babies were born, but that was still years in the future. In the meantime, thoughts of the brave young man from home would sustain her and allow her to feel loved, whatever else happened. At the present moment, that was exactly what the frightened girl needed as she drifted into a restless sleep.

_The smile beneath my smile  
He'll never see.  
He'll never know I love another man.  
He'll never know I love another man!_

--

Author's Note: The bit about Ursa being descended from Avatar Roku was an idea my husband actually came up with while I was writing Destiny's Call. I couldn't quite work it in there, though, so I decided to put it here. It certainly would explain why Ursa didn't seem to fit in very well with Fire Nation royalty and why Zuko and Aang's lives seem to be so closely intertwined.

Review responses:

Justcallmewolfy: Thank you. I think writing Destiny's Call really helped me explore the sexual sides of the characters, so I'm now able to transfer that into the oneshots.

intricate designs: Thanks!

joehalo15: I'm glad you could see that. Of course, in the Fire Nation, there would be a lot of danger of Katara revealing who she was, so it's unlikely she'd be drinking in such a public place, though that could be an idea for another story entirely.

Kimba616: I guess that's why it sells.:)

Aangs fangirl1214: Yes, that's basically what I was trying to show with Something Wonderful, the different ways of loving someone and the characteristics you notice. I was thinking of trying to do a Kataang with "If I Loved You" from Carousel. I just have to not make it too similar to what I've already done.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Well, I thought the alcohol provided a good excuse for Katara to be a little OOC. Besides, I believe every girl has an "inner slut," just waiting for the right conditions to show herself.

redskin122004: That's okay. I actually read chapter 8 of your story but hadn't got to the point of reviewing yet.


	22. Chapter 22: Who Do You Love, I Hope?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Who Do You Love, I Hope" from Annie, Get Your Gun by Irving Berlin.

Author's Note: I just couldn't resist doing a lighter look at Aang and Katara's relationship early in Season 3, especially before The Awakening airs in two weeks. I still think Enlightenment will turn out to be my most accurate prediction, but here's just a cute story with a cute song. It's actually a duet, but I don't think it's too confusing to follow.

**Who Do You Love, I Hope**

_I've got the question,  
I've had it for days,  
--I've got the answer, dear._

Aang was recuperating at the Eastern Air Temple after his near-death experience at the hands of Azula. Guru Pathik was conspicuously absent. Aang wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but he was glad. Whether the Guru knew about his failure or not, Aang had a feeling that he needed to take the next few steps on his own.

Judging from the growth of hair sprouting all over his head, Aang had apparently been unconscious for several days after his initial, misty view of Katara's face. Sokka told him he might as well keep growing it, since anonymity was going to be of greater importance now than it ever was.

Sokka, as usual, was busy strategizing about their next move and trying to figure out what to do with the Earth King, who clearly wasn't going to be much good in a fight. As pessimistic as the warrior could be, he was also extraordinarily adept at turning even the most desperate circumstances to his advantage. Aang privately believed that Sokka actually looked for problems so that he'd have something to solve.

Deciding that the immediate matters were well in hand, therefore, Aang spent most of his time thinking about Katara. This was easy to do, as she was nearly always close by in the days following his awakening, while he was regaining his strength. Finally, a big question just seemed so pressing on his mind that he couldn't put it off any longer, even though he didn't have any idea how to begin asking it.

_I'll put the question  
In one little phrase,  
--I'll say what you want to hear…_

Aang stopped Katara one day as she headed off for some errand or other. He decided to start the conversation somewhat obliquely.

"Katara, I…there's something I've been wondering."

"What's that?" she asked, her expression curious.

"I've been thinking about it a lot. Even while I was, well, sleeping, it was in my visions. I'm not really sure how to put it, though."

"You know you can ask me anything." There was an unusual earnestness in her tone here, possibly the result of what she had seen in the caves under Ba Sing Se. They hadn't really talked about it, and now wasn't the time, either. "Why don't you just say it?"

Aang nodded and drew a deep breath.

_Who do you love, I hope?  
Who would you kiss, I hope?  
Who is it going to be?  
I hope, I hope, I hope it's me!_

"I guess it's just…what do you think about love?" Aang tried. It sounded ridiculous, and Katara blinked, clearly caught by surprise. Aang had been wanting to get Katara's view on what the Guru had told him, but he didn't want to just come right out and tell her what had been said.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, but I think love is great," she managed. "Why do you ask?"

"What I mean is, when you were younger, did you ever think about the type of person you might fall in love with some day?" He was veering awfully close to dangerous territory here, and Katara's eyes narrowed at him speculatively. Aang tried to maintain a neutral expression.

"Sure, I thought about it," she said slowly. "It wasn't like I had many options, though, until you came along." Now, it was Aang's turn to stare, wondering if he could possibly have heard in that statement what he thought he had.

"Probably every girl wonders who she'll marry," Katara went on. "I'm no different. Don't you remember how obsessed I got about it when we met Aunt Wu? You must have thought I was really silly."

"No, I didn't," Aang protested. "I mean, I was curious, too."

_Who do you want, I hope?_

_Who do you need, I hope?  
Who is it going to be?  
I hope, I hope, I hope it's me!_

"You were?" Katara actually seemed surprised by this. "What did she tell you?" Aang hesitated before deciding to tell the truth, if only a part of it.

"She didn't see any romance in my future," he confessed.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"But later, she said that I could make my own destiny. That gave me hope, but recently, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Really? Why not?"

"Maybe, as the Avatar, I'm not supposed to be attached to any one person. I just put the people I love in danger. Maybe it's better if I let everyone go." So there it was. Not completely specific, but still clear enough, he thought, for Katara to offer an opinion. When she did so, however, it was not in her usual, vehement way.

"I can't believe that," she remarked quietly, somehow more convincing in her quiet assurance than if she'd spoken more forcefully. "I _don't _believe that."

"Why not?" This was the crux of the matter, and Aang really needed to know.

"Because without love, you wouldn't be you, and what good would that be to anyone?" Before Aang could puzzle out the meaning of that cryptic statement, Katara changed the subject. "What about you?"

_Is it the baker who gave you a cake?  
I saw the look in his eye.  
Is it the butcher who brought you a steak?  
Say that it is and I'll die!_

"What about me?" Aang echoed, thrown off by the sudden question.

"I mean, did you ever think about falling in love and getting married?" she clarified.

_Not until I met you,_ Aang desperately wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead, he shrugged and replied, "Not that much. I was just starting to notice girls before…" He didn't need to provide the long litany of things that had happened following his twelfth birthday, an event that was more than a lifetime ago in more ways than one. Katara nodded in her understanding way, and there was a pause.

"You've met a lot of boys now," Aang put in, going back to something Katara had said earlier. He didn't want to specifically name any of them, especially given what had recently happened to Jet. "Did you, um, learn anything or change your mind about what you were looking for?" Katara chewed her lower lip thoughtfully.

"I've learned that what you think you want isn't always what you need," she decided. "Also, you can sometimes get so busy looking for something that you don't notice it's been right in front of you all along." This was probably the third mystifying thing Katara had uttered, but it somehow made Aang brave enough to continue on.

_Who do you love, I hope?  
Who would you kiss, I hope?  
__Who is it going to be?  
I hope, I hope, I hope it's me!_

"Remember the Cave of Two Lovers?" he asked brashly.

"Of course I remember," Katara responded cautiously.

"Well, all the stuff I said when we were stuck in there…I lied," he admitted. It finally felt like it was time to wrap up this outstanding issue. "The truth is, there's no one else I'd rather kiss than you." His voice had grown very quiet as he made the confession.

"Really?" Katara whispered, and her eyes appeared to be inexplicably filling up with tears.

"You're the _only _one, actually," he confirmed. He was quickly rewarded when Katara threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Me too," she said simply. Aang took a moment to process this.

"Wait. You mean, you really wanted…"

"I - yes. I was just…"

"Afraid I didn't feel the same way," Aang finished for her. Katara nodded as she pulled back from him. Everything was falling into place. Aang wondered if he ought to try kissing her now, but it felt a little too awkward and forced.

_Is it the blondie who acted so shy?  
I heard the things that she said.  
Is it the redhead who gave you the eye?  
Say that it is and you're dead!_

"You know, I'm not the only one who's met other people on this trip," Katara pointed out then, drying her eyes and raising her eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what about the other girls?" she asked pointedly. "Like Meng and the girls on Kyoshi Island?" Aang grinned, pretty confident now that she was just teasing him.

"What other girls?" he demanded. Katara laughed and smiled back at him.

"Good answer," she acknowledged. This time, when she leaned in, her intentions were obvious. Closing his eyes, Aang moved to meet her in their first real kiss. It was all that he had dreamed it would be, and even more. There was obviously no chance of letting her go now, but none of that seemed to matter anymore.

"I love you," he blurted out when they parted. Katara sighed and settled into his arms.

"I love you, too, Aang," she responded. Holding her, Aang didn't think he needed the Avatar State when he had Katara. Somehow, they would find a way through all this. Together.

_Who do you love?  
I hope?  
Who would you kiss?  
I hope?  
Who is it going to be?  
I hope, I hope, I hope,  
I hope, I hope, I hope  
I really hope it's me.  
I hope it's me!_

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Don't you just want to say "Awww"? I did while writing it, and that's unusual for me. Counting down until the new season now!

Review responses:

joehalo15: Considering that Iroh had been out of town for almost three years at the time Ursa left, it seems highly unlikely she was pregnant by him. Interesting idea, though.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Not at all familiar with that song, but I'll consider it if I can find the lyrics.

redskin122004: I suppose I could participate in that, but I'm not very savvy about the forums on this site, so I might need some help in easily finding it and posting to it.

intricate designs: Thanks!

Kumori Doragon: No, I can't see where "Popular" would work. I do like "It's a Grand Night for Singing," from State Fair. The show was originally written for television, but there has been a stage version done. However, there aren't very many words, so I'm not certain what the story would be.

Aangs fangirl1214: You always seem to be one chapter behind, so I'm going to let you catch up before I really respond. Catch you later!


	23. Chapter 23: Turning

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Turning" from Les Miserables, lyrics by Alain Boublil, English translation by Herbert Kretzmer.

Author's Note: This was a request made quite some time ago by Snows Of Yester-Year. It just took me this long to really conceive of an idea to make it work. It takes place shortly before Zuko Alone, possibly during The Blind Bandit. These episodes don't exactly make it clear how time is flowing for Zuko in relation to the other characters. It's a rather dark look at Zuko seeing how common people are affected by the war.

**Turning**

_Did you see them going off to fight?  
Children of the barricade  
Who didn't last the night?_

Zuko plodded along on his own, his only company the ostrich-horse he rode. He was accustomed to not speaking much, but he found that he already missed his uncle's voice. Only in the old man's absence did it occur to Zuko that perhaps he should have valued his advice more.

Seeing a village up ahead, Zuko decided to stop off for some food. He hadn't taken much money with him, but he hoped it would be enough for a meal. As dangerous as it might be to go to a populated place, he didn't have much choice. He was hungry, and wilderness survival had never been part of his training.

Almost as soon as he entered, though, Zuko wondered if he'd made a mistake. Many buildings were destroyed, and dead and wounded forms lay in the road, some with women bending over them, others still awaiting loved ones to claim them.

"What happened here?" he asked generally. The question was purely for show, of course. Zuko easily recognized the charred signs left by firebenders.

_Did you see them lying where they died?  
Someone used to cradle them  
And kiss them when they cried.  
Did you see them lying side by side?_

"Fire Nation attack," a middle-aged woman answered shortly. "They came in the night." She was struggling with the body of a young boy. Zuko dismounted, perfunctorily looped the reins around a railing, and helped the woman carry the youth into a house that stood relatively undamaged.

"Where are they now?" Zuko asked, laying the boy down on a pallet.

"They've moved on," the woman replied, waving vaguely to the north. Zuko made a mental note to avoid that direction. "They probably figured we're broken enough after that, they didn't need to leave anyone to watch us." Looking at her resigned posture, Zuko surmised that they had been right.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he tried, after an extended silence. He was really looking for a way to leave that wouldn't seem too abrupt. The woman glanced at him in mild surprise, as though she had forgotten he was there.

"You look about his age," she remarked. "This is my youngest son, my baby. They're all someone's baby, though, aren't they?"

_Who will wake them?  
No one ever will.  
No one ever told them  
That a summer day can kill._

"Uh, yes, I guess," Zuko responded, now feeling distinctly awkward.

"He looks like he's sleeping," said the woman quietly, sinking into a chair. "But he won't wake up again. Just like his father and oldest brother. I only have one son left, and he's off fighting in the war, too." Suddenly, she looked up, holding Zuko's gaze hauntingly with hers. "Promise he'll come back to me!"

"I – I – " What could Zuko say? Although a part of him wanted to reassure the poor mother, he knew his people too well to make such a promise. Even after all he'd done, his word still meant something to him. He wouldn't be an habitual liar like Azula. "I have to go," he said instead, retreating back outdoors.

Once on the street again, he saw that most of the fallen had been retrieved. Their relatives and friends didn't cry. Their faces seemed to have the same half-dead look in them that he'd noticed in the woman he'd helped. It was almost like they were too tired to grieve.

_They were schoolboys, never held a gun…  
Fighting for a new world that would rise up like the sun.  
Where's that new world,  
Now the fighting's done?_

For the rest of that day and much of the next, Zuko offered his help to the villagers, helping them rebuild in exchange for what little food they could spare and a little grain for his beast. He didn't really know his way around tools, but they needed a strong body, and he could give them that. He was rapidly learning that being raised to rule a nation didn't exactly prepare a person for the practical necessities of life.

"Serves them right," announced an old man at one point, sitting on a rough stone bench across from where Zuko was working. "Bunch of idealistic kids, not knowing what they were getting into."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" rejoined a young woman from another building. Clearly pregnant, she was trying rather ineffectually to sweep debris from her porch. "At least they were trying to make a difference. There's little enough of that these days."

"Hmph," the old man snorted. "And what did it get them? Are we any better off?" The woman frowned but fell silent. After a moment, she invited Zuko to take a break and have a cold drink, both of which he gratefully accepted.

_Nothing changes. Nothing ever will.  
Every year another brat,  
Another mouth to fill._

"Of course, old Teng has a point," she conceded, sitting herself gingerly beside him. Zuko noted that her face, in contrast to her fellow citizens, still seemed to have a little hope in it. Maybe it was impending motherhood that gave her something else to focus on.

"What do you mean?" he asked politely.

"These kids and very young men…they were getting together with some boys from other villages, trying to put together a resistance movement. The Fire Nation garrison a few towns over must have got word of it. They made a valiant stand, but…" she trailed off and sighed. "Do you think this war will ever end?"

"I don't know," Zuko responded honestly. The woman stroked absently at her swollen belly.

"My husband's a soldier. Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever see this child."

"The war's broken up a lot of families." Zuko was thinking of his grandfather's sudden death, his mother's disappearance, and his estrangement from his father and sister.

_Same old story. What's the use of tears?  
What's the use of praying  
If there's nobody who hears?  
Turning turning turning turning  
Turning through the years._

"They've hurt you, too, I see," commented the woman suddenly, eyeing the left side of Zuko's face and startling him from his ruminations.

"I…yes," he managed, reminded uncomfortably of Song. It was bad enough that her ostrich-horse was always with him, standing in mute accusation, but to have this woman echo the words she'd said…. He wasn't sure he would ever reconcile himself to the incongruity of Song's kindness and the way he had repaid it.

"I guess we only have the Avatar to look to now."

"Have you heard anything about him recently?" asked Zuko, hoping he didn't seem too eager for news. It was possible that his uncle was right, and catching the Avatar wouldn't help him now, but he had to try. He wasn't one to give up, as his mother had pointed out long ago.

"He was seen in Omashu, but that might have been weeks ago. It can take a while for rumors to get out here."

Zuko nodded, and then stood up and returned to work.

_Turning, turning, turning through the years.  
Minutes into hours, and the hours into years.  
Nothing changes. Nothing ever can.  
Round about the roundabout,  
And back where you began.  
Round and round and back where you began!_

All in all, Zuko was glad to leave this somber place behind him. He had enough misery and conflict of his own to deal with without having to witness the suffering of others. Besides, the mothers he'd met here reminded him too much of the one he'd lost while he was still a child. Memories of her flooded his thoughts as he continued on into the sunset.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I'm not sure how you think this turned out, but I believe it's better than I originally expected, if that makes any sense. I've started on another chapter, so I might have that done before the new season starts!

Review responses:

Aangs fangirl1214: Yes, I always like the stories where I can write a boy being clueless, but the audience knows exactly what's going on. Glad you've caught up!

Billeh: I've read recently that Aang's personality will be a bit different, and I can see him being more willing to grasp for what he wants after nearly dying. Just my take on it.

libowiekitty: Thanks for the review on the last chapter. I understand about Wedding Night. It's not for everyone, though the teenage boys in particular seemed to enjoy it.:- 

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: You know, looking back through my older reviews, I'm realizing that you've made a lot of suggestions, and I'm starting to lose track of which is which. I've found I Know Where I've Been. I think your recent review referenced Legally Blonde? I'll look there because I think the usual site I go to didn't have the lyrics for that show yet.

joehalo15: Yeah, I just wanted to leave the others pretty well out of that last chapter. Besides, Sokka wasn't unaffected by seeing Aang, well, dead. I think he would tone down the big-brother stuff at this point.

Kumori Doragon: I am afraid that they'll hold this off until the end, and it's possibly the one thing I'm disappointed in the creators for. It would have been so great to have the Kataang confession at the beginning of the season and develop the relationship (and everyone's response to it) over the remaining episodes, kind of like I did with Destiny's Call. I mean, it would let them sort of get that issue out of the way so they could focus on Aang preparing to face the Fire Lord, you know?

Kimba616: I'm beginning to think we will never know if they kissed or not. I didn't want to spend a lot of time on it, which was why I described it the way I did. I've given my theory before.

Justcallmewolfy: I know; I've written a whole bunch of confession scenes myself, at least three post-season 2, and it gets difficult to keep coming up with original ideas for it. Part of me just wants them to get it over with in the show already so that I can write other aspects of their relationship!


	24. Chapter 24: Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Home" from Beauty & the Beast, lyrics by Tim Rice.

Author's Note: Well, the last chapter wasn't very popular, so let's see how this one plays. I know it doesn't work exactly, but I've been wanting a reason to use this song for a long time, and I can't imagine anyone but Katara singing it, so to speak. This starts sort of in between The Guru and Crossroads of Destiny, shortly after Katara's been captured by Azula, and continues to the end of the season.

**Home**

_Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold._

Katara woke in unfamiliar surroundings and sat up slowly. She was in a cave, clearly, though she didn't remember how she'd gotten there. Quickly, however, the memories came flooding back.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were pretending to be Kyoshi warriors! That was how they'd wormed their way into the Earth King's palace and his confidence. The question was, how much did they know? Katara wracked her brain feverishly. All she'd told them was that Iroh and Zuko were in the city. She knew that they weren't exactly on the same side as Azula, but that wasn't her problem. Katara was sure she hadn't mentioned anything about the battle plans or the eclipse. Still, there was no way of knowing who else they'd been talking to.

Katara reached automatically for her water, but of course, it was gone. She slumped to the floor of the dank cave and wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to think clearly.

_I was told every day in my childhood,  
Even when we grow old,  
Home will be where the heart is.  
Never were words so true!  
My heart's far, far away;  
Home is, too._

She was apparently being watched because it wasn't very long before a section of the wall slid aside and Azula herself strode in, now wearing Earth Kingdom garb. Her hands were clasped casually behind her back. Several members of the Dai Li were flanking her, and Katara realized that the princess must have taken over the group of earthbenders.

"Good. You're awake," Azula remarked unnecessarily. She gestured, and a stone plate of food glided across the chamber, courtesy of one of the Dai Li, landing right in front of Katara. Azula looked around idly, as though admiring the scenery. "Do you like it here? They tell me it's an ancient city that was covered up when the new one was built on top of it." Katara didn't answer, instead eyeing the food warily.

"You're right; history is _so _dull," continued Azula. "Don't worry; the food isn't poisoned. When I want you dead, you'll know it. Enjoy your new home. I don't expect you'll be here long." With that, she and the others were gone, closing the wall behind them.

_Home. _For some reason, that word stuck with Katara. She'd never think of the city above as home, let alone this lonely cave underneath. Gran-Gran used to tell her that your heart would lead you to your true home. Wherever that was, it certainly wasn't here.

_Is this home?  
Is this what I must learn to believe in?  
Try to find something good in this tragic place?  
Just in case I should stay here forever,  
Held in this empty space._

All at once, Katara realized that she was actually very hungry, so she ate what had been placed before her, deciding to take the risk. While she did so, she considered her situation. Azula had said she wouldn't kill Katara yet, which meant she needed her alive for some reason. The only reason that seemed logical was to draw Aang here so that she could capture him.

Of course, Azula had no way of knowing that Aang was hours away, at the Eastern Air Temple. Katara had no intention of revealing that piece of information, either. On the other hand, this fact made it virtually impossible for Aang to know she needed rescuing. Trying not to panic, she focused on who would be most likely to discover she was missing.

Taking in the details of her environment a little more carefully now, she recognized that only Toph or Aang would be able to rescue her. Toph was at least still in the city, but it might take some time for her to find out Katara's location, depending how her interview with her parents went.

For the moment, at least, Katara was on her own. She felt the ground, concentrating. There was water running underneath, and she thought she felt a large source not too far away. Sitting back, she decided to reserve that option. Even assuming she could bring the water up through the ground, it would still take a great deal of time to cut her way out, and she didn't know how deep she was or where she could go even if she made it to the surface.

_Oh, but that won't be easy!  
I know the reason why:  
My heart's far, far away.  
Home's a lie!_

Having little else to do, Katara paced and pondered. She found herself returning to the concept of home and what it meant for her. She'd already established that it wasn't Ba Sing Se, but she wasn't sure it was the South Pole anymore, either. She'd changed so much since she left.

In fact, Katara's heart had essentially taken her _away _from her childhood home, and thinking of that place now left only hollow echoes of memory, not the settled feeling of being a place she belonged. Her heart had led her here, but this was clearly not her ending point. The obvious conclusion was that her journey wasn't over yet. She hadn't found her true home.

Surveying her surroundings once more, Katara couldn't help but notice that the glowing crystals appeared to be the same ones she and Aang had discovered in the Cave of Two Lovers, though these were much larger and appeared to have actually originated here. Clearly, an earthbender would have had no trouble getting through that "cursed" labyrinth.

Remembering that experience naturally led her to think of Aang. Suddenly, her head jerked up. She'd had a feeling, something strong that shoved all other concerns out of the way. Somehow, Aang knew. He knew she was in trouble, and he was coming for her.

_What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately,  
But I know that I can't  
Solve my problems going back._

Despite this gleaming moment of insight, the long hours of incarceration began to wear on Katara. She actually longed for the little house on the surface that she'd shared with her friends, even with the closed-in feeling brought on by the many walls, the intrigues of Long Feng, and the stifling rules of the Dai Li. She also thought once again of the South Pole's barren tundra and of how much simpler her life would be if she hadn't found Aang.

That was just self-pity talking, though, and Katara refused to give in to it. There were many things that she wished hadn't happened, but meeting Aang would never be one of them. Anyway, she couldn't turn back the clock, so there was no choice but to move forward toward whatever the future would bring. For the first time, the significance of Azula and the others showing up in Kyoshi uniforms struck her. Where were Suki and the others?

She might have spent more time on this, if she didn't have more pressing concerns at present. Katara had to accept that the capital of the Earth Kingdom, the last stronghold in this everlasting war, was under Fire Nation control. Still, Toph, Sokka, and Aang were out there somewhere. As long as they were free, there was still hope.

_Is this home?  
Am I here for a day, or forever?  
Shut away from the world  
Until who knows when?_

When Zuko joined her as a fellow prisoner, he provided a convenient excuse for Katara to vent her frustrations and the stress of her prior solitude. Once she had exhausted her pent-up thoughts and emotions, she felt drained, but also a little lighter.

In a rare moment of weakness, she told the prince about losing her mother. Much to her surprise, he actually seemed to sympathize, commenting that he'd also lost his mother to the Fire Nation. Katara couldn't imagine what he meant by that.

In any case, this enforced companionship showed her a side of Zuko that she'd never even suspected, let alone seen. It led her to believe that they didn't have to be enemies, after all. Maybe there was common ground, and the nations really could be united once more.

_Oh, but then, as my life has been altered once,  
It can change again!  
Build higher walls around me!  
Change every lock and key!_

_My heart's far, far away,  
Home and free._

Of course, Katara's earlier instincts proved to be correct. Improbable as it seemed, Aang (and Iroh) found her and Zuko and broke them out. Unfortunately, that proved to be the last good news Katara would receive that day.

Katara could only remember one thought in her mind as she watched Aang fall at Azula's hand: _he can't hit the ground. _All else was feeling and action, and before she knew it, his body had landed heavily in her arms.

She stood there uncertainly in the water, not knowing what to do next but determined to protect Aang with her own life. In one last surprise, Iroh came to their rescue, giving Katara the distraction and delay she needed. She didn't question this but took the opportunity to escape, and Appa found them soon after, bearing Sokka, Toph, the Earth King, and the bear on his back.

_We are home.  
We are where we shall be forever.  
Trust in me,  
For you know I won't run away._

Katara knew that there was only one chance – the spirit water. She put her healing ability into it and sent the pitifully small amount of water into the gaping hole in Aang's back. The wound remained large and angry, and nothing seemed to happen. Katara's last hope had failed her, and she held the erstwhile Avatar, able to think only that it should have been her. The world needed him so much more, and she would have been only too glad to sacrifice herself for him.

Suddenly, though, there was a glow. Katara shifted Aang so she could look at him, and to her immense relief, he opened his eyes tiredly to meet hers. He even managed a faint smile before falling unconscious. Katara hugged him, just barely reminding herself to be gentle. Finally, she settled both of them onto Appa's head, flying toward the safest place she could think of – Chameleon Bay.

_From today, this is all that I need,  
And all that I need to say.  
Don't you know how you've changed me?  
Strange how I finally see._

Katara had no more tears left, at least right now. She was glad to have Aang beside her, no matter the precarious condition she could still sense he was in. She rested her cheek against his head, feeling already the soft fuzz of hair finding its way through his scalp. At last, Katara admitted to herself that her desperation to heal Aang had been fueled more for her own need for him than that of the world. She knew it was selfish, but it was a truth she could no longer deny.

Katara only wished that it had not taken her so long to realize how much he meant to her. Finally, her eyes had been opened, and she understood that home was not a place after all. Her home was Aang, and he just had to give her the chance to tell him that. She wouldn't accept any other outcome. Katara was far too stubborn to allow the universe to alter her plans.

Snuggling Aang more closely against her, Katara enjoyed the fact that he was warm and breathing. For the moment, that was enough.

_I've found home.  
You're my home.  
Stay with me._

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Wow, that was a lot more work than I expected. I had not originally planned to include the reprise at the end there, but the idea for that came to me before the middle, and it really seemed to tie everything together.

intricate designs: Well, I'm glad you thought so. I'm not sure too many people liked the last installment because they didn't respond to it.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I've seen Les Mis twice, and it's fabulous! The only thing I wasn't sure I liked were the changes from the book regarding Marius and Eponine. I thought it very poignant when he doesn't discover who she is at the barricade until she takes a bullet for him. Her last words are: "You know, Monsieur Marius, I believe I was a little bit in love with you."

Snows Of Yester-Year: I'm glad you came back to read the one you suggested. I know what you mean, although I've been throwing myself pretty heavily into my writing lately.


	25. Chapter 25: Simple Joys of Maidenhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "The Simple Joys of Maidenhood" from Camelot, lyrics by Alan Jay Lerner.

Author's Note: I totally loved The Headband! Shippiness galore, and even a scene strikingly similar to one I wrote in Destiny's Call. Anyway, I don't really have an excuse for this installment. I just couldn't resist the song. I've left out the lengthy introduction of praying to St. Genevieve.

**The Simple Joys of Maidenhood**

_Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?  
Where are all those adoring, daring boys?  
Where's the knight pining so for me  
He leaps to death in woe for me?  
Oh, where are a maiden's simple joys?_

Ty Lee's life was not turning out the way she'd always imagined. It probably wasn't remotely close to what her parents had planned for her, either, but she had long since stopped caring about what they wanted. Had it been up to them, Ty Lee probably would have found herself married off to an elderly, obscure nobleman the day she turned thirteen. To this day, Ty Lee didn't know how she'd ended up at the Fire Nation Academy for Girls. Azula had probably pulled some strings.

So, Azula had saved Ty Lee from a confining future of strictures and an arranged marriage, only to step into her life again a few years later and pull her away from the circus she loved. She should have known that Azula would call in a favor eventually. No one could avoid the Fire Lord's reach forever.

Still, Ty Lee tried to find the bright side. Working with Azula allowed her to continue to travel, which was something she had found she loved. However, there was something sadly missing from their quest - boys.

_Shan't I have the normal life a maiden should?  
Shall I never be rescued in the wood?  
Shall two knights never tilt for me  
And let their blood be spilt for me?  
Oh, where are the simple joys of maidenhood?_

If there was one thing Ty Lee hadn't experienced that she secretly longed for, it was to have some young man fall desperately in love with her, to the point where he would do anything for her. Was that so wrong? She had at least enjoyed looking at the young Water Tribe warrior she faced occasionally. He was a friend of the Avatar, which made it very unlikely that she'd ever be able to exchange even a few casual words with him, but she flirted as much as she could while fighting. A fun endeavor, certainly, but it definitely wasn't easy.

As their ship returned to Fire Nation shores, Ty Lee tried to be hopeful again. At last, there would be some young noblemen around. Maybe one would finally notice her or, better yet, two of them.

Ty Lee gazed out across the ocean, lost in daydreams of two firebenders fighting an Agni Kai for her honor, or favor, or some similarly romantic ideal. Wouldn't that be fun? Why didn't anything exciting like that ever happen to her?

_Shall I not be on a pedestal,  
Worshipped and competed for?  
Not be carried off or, better still,  
Cause a little war?_

Ty Lee knew she was pretty, and there was a reason she dressed the way she did. She wanted to get attention. Surely she deserved to be admired, worshipped, and desired. If anyone had developed an infatuation with her during her time in the circus, she hadn't been aware of it. Maybe she seemed too unattainable. She tried not to frown over this. Her mother had once told her it caused wrinkles.

In a way, it was unfortunate that most of the world had already been occupied with the existing war for 100 years. It would have been exceedingly satisfying to have a little border dispute or something erupt because two leaders were fighting over Ty Lee. She supposed that couldn't happen while the rest of the world was more or less unified against the Fire Nation.

_Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?  
Are those sweet, gentle pleasures gone for good?  
Shall a feud not begin for me?  
Shall kith not kill their kin for me?_

Seeing the volcanoes of "home" rising into view, Ty Lee perked up again. Surely, there must be plenty of idle families of the noble houses that weren't actively involved in the war. Starting a blood feud might be fun.

Ty Lee glanced over to where Mai and Zuko stood on another part of the deck. With those two focused on each other, and Azula no doubt preoccupied with secret machinations of her own, no one was likely to pay much attention to what Ty Lee was doing. She smiled a private, little smile.

A girl could dream, couldn't she?

_Oh, where are the trivial joys?  
Harmless, convivial joys?  
Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?_

--

Author's Note: Um…yeah. I know it's kind of weird. I think the song's actually better than the story. Oh well, let me know what you think, anyway. Apparently, allowing more time between chapters helps me get more reviews. I don't know if I'll make a habit of that, but it's interesting to note.

Review responses:

Wishing Only Wounds The Heart: I'm not sure if you'll agree that this one was such a good choice. Les Mis is a good book, but I strongly recommend the abridged version. The detailed descriptions of the Paris sewers and the extensive history of student uprisings aren't really essential to the story.

Aqua Princess of Avalone: Broadway is just about the only music I listen to, so I'm constantly hearing where they fit in with Avatar. I guess I've already used songs from your three favorite musicals, so do you have any other requests?

Snows Of Yester-Year: Yeah, I thought the timing was appropriate. I can't believe it's taken me so long to finish another chapter, though!

libowiekitty: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm sorry about your grandmother, by the way. I'm intending to write you a more extensive PM on that.

airnaruto45: I'm trying, but I have so many collections going right now that it's hard to decide which one to work on. I'm hoping to have more time to write in a couple of weeks.

Kumori Doragon: Thanks. It can be hard to stretch musings out into an entire fic, but when it works, it works. I think your most recent story probably exemplifies that.

Aangs fangirl1214: Thank you very much.


	26. Chapter 26: I Get a Kick Out of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "I Get a Kick Out of You" from Anything Goes, music and lyrics by Cole Porter.

Author's Note: Since I just did a chapter for Ty Lee, this seemed like an ideal song for Mai. Warning: drug references in the lyrics! (It's from 1934, don't blame me!)

**I Get a Kick Out of You**

_My story is much too sad to be told,  
But practically everything leaves me totally cold.  
_

Bored. It was pretty much Mai's usual state of mind. Every time she thought she was going to be part of something exciting, she was disappointed. Even moving to what she had envisioned as the frontier of the war in the Earth Kingdom turned out to be exceedingly dull. Omashu was a fortified city, excruciatingly safe, and her family had naturally not been allowed to move in until the army had secured it. She didn't know whether they would bother so much about her, but Mai knew that her parents would not have taken her _darling_ baby brother there until they were assured of his safety.

Mai had actually hoped to be present for the occasional uprising of the underground resistance. If her father had permitted her more freedom, she would have hunted them out herself. The rush of blood through her veins was only fleeting, but it was better than nothing.

_The only exception I know is the case,  
When I'm out on a quiet spree,  
Fighting vainly the old ennui,  
And I suddenly turn and see  
Your fabulous face._

At last, Azula had shown up, and Mai dared to hope once more. Unfortunately, fighting the Avatar's friends had proved to be just as boring as anything else she'd ever done. She had reflected somewhat sulkily that Azula seemed to be reserving the exciting parts for herself, like dueling the Avatar and speaking with Prince Zuko. Still, she had plodded on, reasoning that the situation couldn't last forever.

A smile curved Mai's lips slightly as she regarded the prince himself, leaning against the ship's railing and gazing out to sea. Her patience had paid off in the end, and she'd finally found something that sparked her interest. She and Zuko had kindled a relationship while they were still in Ba Sing Se, and Mai was now almost sickeningly cheerful. For her, anyway.

_I get no kick from champagne.  
Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all.  
So tell me, why should it be true  
That I get a kick out of you?_

Every time she saw Zuko, Mai's heart leapt. They'd been together for several weeks, and the effects hadn't worn off yet. Unlike wine, or even fire whiskey, which quickly faded from the system (not that they'd ever affected Mai all that much to begin with), this was something lasting.

Mai did not really understand this, but she wasn't about to question it. She'd been waiting all her life for this burning in the stomach, the rush of blood to the face, the rapid beating of the heart. Oddly enough, she didn't even have to talk to him. She could just stand here and observe him all day in complete contentment.

Well, almost complete. She crossed the deck to look in the same direction he was, happy that he allowed her to be this close to him. He seemed to push everyone else away, even Azula. Perhaps _especially_ Azula.

_Some get a kick from cocaine.  
I'm sure that if I took even one sniff,  
It would bore me tremendously, too,  
Yet I get a kick out of you._

After taking a few deep breaths of salt air, Mai turned to look at Zuko, observing the sharp profile. He usually preferred to keep her on his right side, so that was where she now stood. She didn't mind his scar (she actually felt that it gave him character), but she respected his wishes.

"What?" he broke the silence at last.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about all of the things I've tried to get some excitement out of my life, and all it took was seeing you again."

"I'm not exciting," Zuko insisted, still staring across the ocean. There was a dullness in his tone that bothered Mai.

"That depends on your point of view," Mai replied lightly, daring to ease up closer to him. He put his arm around her, but she nonetheless felt distance between them.

_I get a kick every time I see you  
Standing there before me.  
I get a kick, though it's clear to see  
You obviously don't adore me._

Clearly, the prince was deeply conflicted. Mai had seen this from the first time she saw him in Ba Sing Se, but she had tried to ignore it. She certainly didn't comprehend it. He was finally going home, victorious over the Avatar and the Earth Kingdom. He would soon be welcomed back to the court of the Fire Lord, his father.

Mai had always considered politics to be incredibly boring, having been treated to an inside view of it her entire life due to her father's position. She had also seen little need to concern herself with the progress of the war. Still, she recognized that both of these things were probably contributing to what was bothering Zuko.

But Zuko had restored his honor and standing as heir to the throne. In addition, he had Mai. What more could he possibly want from life? Yet even she sensed that he needed something else, something maybe even he didn't realize. Mai was bound and determined to be whatever that was, but an uncomfortable voice in the back of her mind wondered if she were capable.

_I get no kick in a plane.  
Flying too high with some guy in the sky  
Is my idea of nothing to do.  
Yet I get a kick out of you.  
I get a kick out of you._

"How do you feel about going home?" Zuko's question caught Mai by surprise. It wasn't something she'd ventured to ask him, and she wasn't sure he would answer her, anyway. His choice of wording was interesting, though. Mai wasn't sure what she really considered to be home.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it. I've never been one to get attached to a place." She didn't tend to get attached to people, either, except Zuko. She certainly never thought much about her family.

"You didn't have to stay away for three years." Finally, Zuko looked at Mai. His features were held stiffly, so as not to reveal anything, but his eyes were not completely under his control. In them, Mai read the confusion, hurt, and possibly even regret, a mixture of things she could never understand. Her first instinct was to back away, but she fought it, edging even closer instead and putting her arms around his ribcage.

"Well, you're going back now. Enjoy the moment."

Zuko took her advice, kissing her fiercely, desperately. A similar desperation rose up in Mai, but it was replaced by firm determination. Zuko was hers now, and she was going to hold onto him for as long as she could. Even if her heart told her it wouldn't be nearly long enough.

--

Author's Note: I'm sorry, but I'm finding this relationship to be extremely dysfunctional. This story might have reflected that a little bit, though I tried to take it seriously. On the other hand, dysfunctional is probably all Zuko can manage right now, given what an emotional mess he is.

Review responses:

intricate designs: Great! I'm glad you thought so.

joehalo15: Yeah, I know. I'm considering doing a Disney songfic collection, so I'll keep your suggestion in mind for that. I think it could apply to a lot of the female characters!

Aqua Princess of Avalone: I'm not familiar with that show, but I've heard it's very good. I will look into those songs.

Kumori Doragon: Here's another secondary character. I keep wondering when Ty Lee is going to show up again. I guess she's at least supposed to be in The Beach. Man of La Mancha is a good one, and Impossible Dream could certainly relate to Aang. The ones you sent later might work, too.

Aangs fangirl1214: At least _somebody _found the last one funny. That was kind of the point, but it might have been a little too satirical for some. You and I seem to be on the same wavelength a lot, and that's great!

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Camelot's a classic! My brother once played Lancelot. My husband proposed to me while we were working on another production of it – me onstage, him backstage.


	27. Chapter 27: Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Me" from Beauty & the Beast, lyrics by Tim Rice.

Author's Note: This song could be subtitled "How Not to Propose to a Girl." I think it's hilarious, though, and while I thought it might work for Jet, Hahn was such an easier target. This takes place some time before The Waterbending Master. Obviously, I had to cut the dialogue in the middle because it would have just been too cumbersome. The words in parentheses are Belle's responses to Gaston in the show.

**Me**

_You've been dreaming just one dream  
Nearly all your life.  
Hoping, scheming, just one theme –  
Will you be a wife?  
Will you be some he-man's property?  
Good news – that he-man's me!_

"Hey, Princess Yue."

The princess looked up at the sound of her name and recognized the young warrior.

"Hello, Hahn," she replied politely, giving a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Ever think about getting married?"

Yue blinked. This was a very odd way to begin a conversation.

"A little, I guess." What did it matter? She would marry whomever her father chose. It was the way of their people.

"Well, I have good news," he announced self-importantly. When Yue failed to prompt him, he concluded, "I've made you this." He pulled an object out of his tunic and held it up so that it caught the fading twilight. It was a betrothal necklace.

_This equation, girl plus man  
Doesn't help just you.  
On occasion, women can  
Have their uses, too.  
Mainly to extend the family tree.  
Pumpkin, extend with me!_

It took all of her upbringing in the proper decorum of a Northern Water Tribe princess for Yue not to allow her jaw to drop. He wanted to marry her?

"I see," she managed to say noncommittally. He seemed to expect something else, so she added, "I'm not of marrying age yet."

"I know that, but it's only a few months until your birthday. I thought I'd beat the rush." He grinned meaningfully at her. Yue supposed this was meant to be a compliment, but it didn't ring quite true to her. After all, with her father's position, men would probably be lining up to marry her no matter what her charms might be. Although it had never occurred to her before, she wondered now what kind of information her father might use to decide who should have the honor of taking Yue as his wife.

"Have you spoken to my father yet?" Yue asked, stalling as she tried to figure out how to respond.

"I was planning on asking him tomorrow. I thought you should know first."

_We'll be raising sons galore,  
(Inconceivable)  
Each built six-foot-four,  
(Unbelievable)  
Each one stuffed with every Gaston gene!  
(I'm not hearing this)_

"Thank you." It was all Yue could think of to say. It appeared to be adequate encouragement as far as Hahn was concerned. He brightened and placed an arm rather too familiarly around her shoulders.

"Can't you imagine how good-looking our children will be?" he asked. He punctuated this comment by tossing his hair in a manner so effeminate that Yue really had to make an effort not to giggle. It was only the thought that she might spend the rest of her life with this man that sobered her.

"Actually, I might not be able to have children." This statement was true, and she thought it might discourage him. The healers had told her that the illness she'd suffered in infancy may have rendered her too weak to successfully give birth, and she might even be incapable of conceiving.

"Oh," Hahn frowned. "That's a shame. I'd been looking forward to raising a handsome group of sons."

_You'll be keeping house with pride  
(Just incredible)  
Each day gratified  
(So unweddable!)  
That you are part of this idyllic scene!_

"No girls?" Yue didn't know what type of morbid curiosity possessed her and made her ask this. In a way, she could understand his point of view. The only roles for women in their tribe were to be healers or sit around and look pretty. Being part of the second group, she knew it was deadly dull.

"They're okay, too, but I'd like to have mostly boys." Hahn paused. "So, who takes over the tribe if you don't have any kids?"

"I'm not sure. My husband's family, perhaps." This seemed to be what he wanted to hear, as his eyes lit up.

"Well, look at the bright side!" he exclaimed extravagantly. "Without children to clutter up our lives, we can enjoy each other's company. Just you and me, forever."

Although Yue didn't have much experience with this sort of situation, she was relatively certain that such a declaration wasn't supposed to strike terror into your heart.

_I can see that we will share  
All that love implies.  
We shall be the perfect pair,  
Rather like my thighs!_

"Yes, it sounds wonderful," agreed Yue unconvincingly. Hahn didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, we'll be the perfect couple," he assured her, withdrawing his arm from her at last. "You'll see."

"Well, I'd better get home now," Yue suggested, trying to come up with a way to extricate herself from this awkward conversation.

"Let me walk you."

"No!" At the look of surprise on Hahn's face, Yue strove to cover her impulsive response. "I mean, it wouldn't be appropriate…until everything's arranged."

"Right you are. Well, when you're sixteen, I'll be there." With a cocky grin, he swaggered off.

"I can't wait," Yue muttered sardonically under her breath. Shaking her head, she sighed and crossed one of the ice bridges spanning the main canal.

_You are face to face with destiny.  
All roads lead to,  
The best things in life are,_

_All's well that ends with me._

Yue paused in the center of the bridge, looking out at the moon, which was just rising into view. Hahn's suit would probably be accepted, so she might as well resign herself to being his wife. She had always known that her life's path would be decided by others, which probably explained why she'd never given the future much thought.

Now that it faced her, though, she couldn't ignore the strong feeling that her destiny would lie in a different direction entirely. Yue often felt strange in the moonlight, but tonight, the sensation seemed to be intensified. As the moon rose full, she felt a faint tingling all over, just underneath her skin.

Yue turned her face to the south. Something important was coming from that direction, something unexpected. Suddenly, she smiled, certain that whatever it was would bring profound change. Let Hahn make his plans. Fate made fools of everyone, sooner or later, and he might as well be next in line.

Little did she know that her turn would come first.

_Escape me, there's no way,  
Certain as do, re,  
Belle, when you marry…  
So, Belle, what'll it be?  
Is it "Yes," or is it "Oh, yes?"  
(Gaston, I just don't deserve you.)  
Who does? Me!_

--

Author's Note: I have to admit that I cracked up several times while writing this. It probably wouldn't have taken so long if I could have kept a straight face. It ended a little more seriously because I wasn't sure how else to conclude it.

Review responses:

Aqua Princess of Avalone: I have a site that's pretty good with Broadway lyrics, except for the really obscure stuff, so I should be able to find it. Thanks for the background, though.

AStormIsBrewing: Yeah, I love Anything Goes. Just about every song is great! The character who sang the song was Reno Sweeney, and the guy she was talking about was Sir Evelyn Oakleigh.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Well, yes, I suppose that's true. Technically, my husband and I were in a community production, not Broadway, but it was still unique. He'd been hoping everyone would clear out (it was right after the curtain came down), but some crew members knew what he was going to do and encouraged the cast to stay.

intricate designs: Really? I thought it was better than the Ty Lee one, though I turned out to be essentially right about Ty Lee's pursuit of attention from the opposite sex.

Taromaru: I've heard about the Nick mag but haven't seen it. If it were important to the story, though, they should have included something of the Maiko background in the show itself. I mean, they can't expect everyone who watches the show to buy the magazine. I have to admit that they were acting more like a real couple in The Beach.


	28. Chapter 28: Good and Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Good and Evil" from Jekyll & Hide, lyrics by Leslie Bricusse.

Author's Note: I'd been thinking about doing this song for a couple of weeks, since it seemed to perfectly illustrate Zuko's dilemma. After Iroh's conversation with him in The Avatar and the Fire Lord, I got more material to add to it and felt it might be time to move the idea up to the forefront. This song is often replaced by "Bring On the Men" in touring productions, but I like the powerful message of good being an uphill battle.

**Good and Evil**

_Good and evil,  
And their merits,  
Men have argued through history,  
As well they should.  
My philosophy?  
Any child can see:  
Good is evil, and therefore,  
All evil is good._

Good…evil…good…evil. The words ran through Zuko's head as he sat there across from his uncle, trying to make sense of everything he'd just learned. As though in a daze, he tucked the winged "crown" into his clothing. He pressed his hands to his head and closed his eyes as though that would stop the internal struggle, but of course, it had no effect.

"Why me?" he groaned at last.

"I just told you. Your heritage--"

"Azula has the same blood I do!" Zuko exploded, glaring at Iroh. "Why doesn't any of this bother her?"

"I'm not certain, but I think it has something to do with you being the crown prince," Iroh replied placidly. "You will have the power to change things as she will not."

"You were supposed to be Fire Lord." It was almost an accusation, and silence fell. Zuko had never brought this up in all the time they had spent together.

"True," said Iroh at last. "At first, I was too grieved over the loss of my son to care much, and once the coronation had taken place, it would have been…difficult to transfer the title. At the time, I thought it best to avoid a civil war and allow my brother to hold the throne I didn't really want anyway. I often wonder how things might have been different had I claimed my birthright. But it doesn't matter. With Lu Ten gone, you would have succeeded eventually. When you think about it, was it about the time of his death when you first realized this division within yourself?"

Zuko frowned as he thought this over. Now that his uncle had mentioned it, it did seem that his confusion and turmoil dated from that time, intensifying with his father's coronation and Zuko being officially declared the crown prince. He'd always assumed it had something to do with his grandfather's death and mother's departure, but maybe it was deeper than that.

_How do you tell evil from good?  
Evil does well,  
Good not so good.  
Evil's the one that is free everywhere,  
Good is the one that's in a cell.  
You must decide which is heaven  
And which is hell._

"I'm not even sure I know the difference between good and evil anymore," Zuko commented softly, deciding not to answer Iroh's question out loud.

"Yes, you do," his uncle responded gently. "You just don't want to believe in the evil you see."

Zuko swallowed, knowing that Iroh was right. He'd seen the fear of common people at the mere sight of a Fire Navy ship. He now knew that his great-grandfather Sozin had left his old friend to die and begun an unprovoked war upon the rest of the world, including wiping out the Air Nomads, who'd had no formal military. The war had been continued by Zuko's grandfather and father, and he'd watched his sister strike down the Avatar without a second thought. None of this wasright, and deep down, he knew that.

"Most men do not wish to believe that their actions are evil," Iroh continued. "They find justifications for the things they do. Sozin, for example, began by thinking that rule of the world by the Fire Nation would be a positive thing. He would share his technology with other people and make sure they were clothed, housed, and fed. Eventually, of course, his original reasons were forgotten. He wanted world domination only because he wanted it. So, I ask you again, what do you want and why?"

"I don't know!" admitted Zuko. Iroh nodded, as though this was what he had expected to hear.

"I have told you that it is your nature to struggle between good and evil, but it is ultimately our decisions that define us. You still have a choice to make."

"We both made choices in Ba Sing Se," Zuko spat at him. "Yours landed you in this cell, while I'm free."

"Are you, Zuko? Are you really free?"

_Good men maintain evil's a curse.  
But it is plain good's even worse.  
Evil's the one that they tell you to shun,  
Good is the one to embrace.  
Say that, and Satan will laugh  
Right in your face!_

Zuko reeled back as though he'd been struck. The response was just so unexpected. It seemed obvious that Zuko was the one walking free.

"Yes, I'm imprisoned," Iroh went on. "Yet my mind and heart are my own. Can you say that?"

Zuko remained silent. He now understood his uncle's question, and he didn't like any of the answers that came to mind. It was true that he was conflicted on more levels than he could count, and the palace life with its obsequious servants was sometimes stifling after the years of sea air and open roads.

"My father accepts me now," he said finally, resolving to focus on the positive. "I'm hailed as a hero, accepted as the crown prince. I even have a girlfriend! My life is perfect!"

Only it wasn't, and they both knew that without saying anything. Due to Azula's deception, Zuko was forced to live a lie. He was walking a tightrope, and he was all too aware that everything could come crashing down upon him if the Avatar was alive and word got back to the Fire Lord. His position was tenuous, but was Iroh's really any better? In any case, Zuko wanted to take every moment he could of his current status, in case it did fall apart. If this was a weakness in his character, he would concede it.

_The balance between good and evil  
Goes back to the start -  
Adam and Eve and the apple  
Tore Eden apart._

"Why do you believe the Avatar is alive?" Iroh changed the subject. Zuko explained about the waterbender and her special water. He left out the part about her offering to heal his scar, and Iroh didn't ask why she'd shown him this precious liquid.

"I think it's possible she used it to save him," Zuko concluded. "I don't know if it would work that way, but I'm sure she would try." He'd only spent a short time with the girl, but he felt like he had gained a few insights from her, including some truths that were very uncomfortable.

"There's something else, though, isn't there?" Iroh pressed.

"I – it's a feeling." Zuko looked down, unable to meet the older man's gaze.

"You sensed the Avatar at the South Pole. You were able to find him more than once when no one else could. Now, you know why. You are connected to him, through your great-grandfather."

"So you think I'm right?"

"I think you should listen to your instincts."

Zuko was finding this conversation increasingly awkward. His method of dealing with his suspicion had been to hire an assassin. Somehow, he was pretty sure his uncle would not approve of that. It was time to extricate himself from this encounter.

_The key thing about good and evil -  
Each man has to choose.  
Heaven and hell is  
A hell of a gamble to lose!_

"I have to go," said Zuko, rising to his feet.

"Your fate is not yet determined," Iroh commented without looking up. "You still have time, but not much. You must decide whether you will be on the side of good, balance, and love or of evil, chaos, and destruction. The choice is yours."

As Zuko left, he was aware of what his uncle had not said – namely, that Zuko had better be right in his decision, or the consequences would be dire and permanent. He walked back to the palace without really thinking about it, allowing his feet to carry him without conscious direction.

He'd just been told that he was the only one who could bring balance and cleanse the sins of the family. It was too much pressure, and Zuko didn't want to deal with it. He would rather not have known.

Suddenly, he realized that this must be something of what the Avatar felt. There must have been a time, as there was for Roku, in this airbender's life when he had not known who he really was. What were the conditions surrounding his discovery? Why was he so much younger than Roku had been when he learned the truth? Had he been overwhelmed by the new sense of responsibility? Come to think of it, how had he managed to show up at the South Pole after 100 years as a twelve-year-old? Now that he knew the precise timing of Roku's death, Zuko knew when the new Avatar was born. Nothing seemed to add up.

_As I peruse  
This world we abuse,  
It's hell that we choose,_

_And heaven must lose!_

This was not the first time that Zuko had entertained such thoughts, of course, but at the present, they were particularly unwelcome. The last thing he needed right now was yet another similarity between himself and the Avatar. He wondered if Azula knew about their shared heritage and if she would care if she did.

Zuko went to his suite, where servants drew him a bath and laid out loose-fitting silk trousers before respectfully withdrawing. While removing his cloak, he felt an unfamiliar weight. He reached in and drew out the small crown, gazing at it curiously. He lay it on a small table beside his bed, not certain whether he would have the courage to wear it. It had been worn by both Sozin and Roku, connecting the two of them.

Sleep was elusive when Zuko took to his bed. He had slept better on the hard ground than he customarily did in this luxurious feather bed, but that was a realization he tried not to think about. As an outcast, he'd thought he didn't know who he was, but it was only now that he was pretending to be the person he believed he was supposed to be that he understood that he was more lost than ever.

Zuko sat up, taking a moment to really look at the room. He had merely been using it as a place to sleep and store his clothes since returning home, but he finally allowed himself to recall the refuge it had once been to him. This was the very same bedchamber he had used in his childhood, and it was at once familiar and strange. The room had not changed, but he had, and he somehow felt that it didn't quite fit him anymore.

Taking in the details – the curtains, the four-poster bed with its hangings, the ornate furniture he never used, and the expensive artwork and other ornaments – he compared it with the sparseness of Iroh's prison cell. What sane person wouldn't prefer to be here? Surely being comfortable in your own mind could not compare with the creatures comforts he now enjoyed.

_Evil is everywhere,  
Good doesn't have a prayer,  
Good is commendable,  
Evil's dependable,  
Evil is viable,  
Good's unreliable,  
Good may be thank-able,  
Evil is bank-able!_

The last thing his eyes rested on was the Fire Nation heirloom. Zuko lay back down, thinking over his options. What was he supposed to do to restore balance? Seek out the Avatar and help him? Surely they would never accept him, especially the waterbender. He could call off the man he'd hired, but that in itself would be dangerous if anyone were to intercept the message.

He could finally try to find his mother and see if she knew any more about her family's history. He suddenly realized that he did not know how his parents had come to be married. If Iroh knew about Ursa's heritage, it stood to reason that Zuko's father knew it as well. He couldn't help but wonder whether the attempt to unite the lines of the royal family and the Avatar had been intentional. If so, he couldn't see the point.

Maybe there was something Zuko could do from where he was, in the inner circle of the Fire Nation again. In every scenario, though, he could only see himself getting imprisoned, attacked, exiled again, or even killed. He just wasn't ready to make such a sacrifice at this point in his life. Just when he'd regained everything that had previously been lost, no one could expect him to voluntarily give it all up for complete uncertainty. The path of balance might be good for the world and for the soul, but it was also dangerous and hazardous to your health.

Zuko rolled over and fell into an exhausted sleep. Maybe the course he was on was not exactly commendable, but it was at least reliable. It was all he could count on, and he aimed to stay on it until it ran out.

_Evil's for me, and not good.  
It doesn't suit me  
To be Robin Hood.  
It's easier by far from the way that things are  
To remain good at evil  
Than try to be evil at good!_

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I had to twist things slightly, but I think the overall message of the song is probably what's going through Zuko's head. You may have noted the slight allusion to Dumbledore in The Chamber of Secrets, when he told Harry that it is our choices rather than our actions that define us.

Review responses:

SnakeEyes16: Well, that was kind of how Hahn talked to Sokka, when he said Yue came with "the most perks" or words to that effect. I might have exaggerated slightly, but I'm glad you liked it.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Yeah, I feel the same way. That song cracks me up!

intricate designs: You're the second person to say the last chapter was realistic, though I felt I made it a bit of a caricature while still keeping Yue and Hahn mostly in character.

libowiekitty: So if you liked the ending, does that mean you didn't enjoy the funny parts? Or just that you preferred the more serious, foreshadowing closing?

Aangs fangirl1214: Welcome back to this one, too! Since we don't know all that much about Yue, I sometimes worry that my stories about her tend to repeat themselves. I'm happy you thought it was a good insight into her character.


	29. Chapter 29: As Long as You're Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "As Long as You're Mine" from Wicked, lyrics by Stephen Schwartz.

Author's Note: Just a passionate little piece to prove I haven't completely given up on Soko. I'm really pushing the limits of the T rating here, so consider yourselves warned.

**As Long as You're Mine**

_Kiss me too fiercely,  
Hold me too tight.  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreams could not foresee  
Lying beside you with you wanting me._

Song still wasn't sure exactly what had happened. One moment, she'd been quietly sitting at home with her mother, and the next, a young man had shown up on her doorstep, a man she'd seen once before. His hair was much longer, but his scar was as vivid as ever and his golden eyes just as piercing. He'd come to apologize for stealing her ostrich-horse and make it up to her in some way.

Now, mere weeks later, she was sharing their marriage bed, quite sure that this particular form of repayment was not what either of them had expected. Certainly, she had entertained the occasional daydream since meeting him, but she'd also been convinced that she would never see him again.

He'd confessed everything to her, including his real name and the fact that he was heir to the Fire Nation throne. Despite these obstacles, she'd fallen hopelessly in love with him, and he seemed to feel the same way. He'd asked her to marry him, and they'd had a quiet little ceremony. Now, several hours after spending their first night together, it was still hard for her to believe.

"Hey," she murmured, nudging Zuko's shoulder. "Wake up." He stirred slowly, finally squinting at her.

"Is it morning already?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and raising himself onto one elbow.

"Not quite," she admitted. "I just…" She trailed off and simply snuggled up beside him, draping one arm over his bare torso.

"You mean…you want…um…"

"Maybe," she giggled at his awkwardness, not yet faded despite their previous intimacy. "Mostly I just need help remembering that you're really here."

_And just for this moment,  
As long as you're mine,  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline.  
And if it turns out it's over too fast,  
I'll make every moment last,  
As long as you're mine._

"Me too," he confessed in a whisper. Zuko stroked Song's hair and kissed the top of her head. She tilted her chin to meet his mouth. It began sweetly but quickly deepened. A fresh hunger sprang up inside her, only increasing as she felt him responding similarly.

As they began to explore each other again, Song found herself once more carried away by a passion beyond anything she'd ever imagined. In all the times her mother had talked to her about love, she'd never thought it would feel like this. It was a good thing Zuko had never pressed her much before his proposal because she wasn't certain how long she could have resisted. Something about him broke down her defenses at every level.

Nonetheless, Song forced herself to slow down, wanting to savor each moment. They still had many barriers to overcome, and though he didn't seem to want to talk about it, they would have to deal with that eventually.

These more unpleasant thoughts evaporated as their caressing and probing intensified. She held things off as long as she could, wanting to make the moment last and suppressing her desire.

"Please," Zuko murmured finally into her ear, the simplicity of the request belied by his tone of voice and the insistence of his body pressing against hers. Song knew that he would stop right now if she asked, despite the fact that it would cause him extreme discomfort and possibly even pain. The thought gave her a heady sense of power. She opened up to him, giving in to both her need and his.

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise,  
But you've got me seeing through different eyes.  
Somehow I've fallen under your spell,  
And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!_

Basking in the second afterglow of the night, Song stretched languidly. Zuko reached over and twitched a lock of her loose hair away from her face, lingering to allow his fingers to tangle in it.

"You know, I always thought I had to have control over everything in my life," he mused. "I guess that's why I hated those years in exile. It wasn't my choice. For some reason, though, with you, I don't mind losing control."

"I think I know what you mean," Song replied, smiling back at him. She gently moved his hand away from her hair, pulled it to her face, and kissed it. "I certainly never expected to meet anyone like you. Sometimes, I swear you're able to use your firebending inside me." To her delight, he blushed.

"It doesn't work that way," he said, grinning brilliantly. His smiles seemed all the more stunning to Song because they were so rare. "Otherwise, I might have to accuse you of the same thing."

"I'm not a bender of any kind," she objected.

"I'm not so sure about that," he responded, kissing her once more. "You bend my heart really well."

"Now you're just being silly."

"Really? I'm not used to being silly. I think I like it."

Song laughingly gave up trying to have a serious discussion. Instead, she turned around and let him hold her from behind as they drifted off to sleep.

_Every moment,  
As long as you're mine,  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time.  
Say there's no future for us as a pair,  
And though I know I may know, I don't care._

Song woke up again as light filtered through the wooden blinds. She shifted a little, not enough to wake her new husband, and ran her hand gently across his scarred face. There were still many things they needed to discuss, things he'd been avoiding. For example, she didn't know whether his people would accept their marriage. Surely, he couldn't stay estranged from an entire nation forever. News of the Avatar had not yet reached them, either, so there was no knowing how the war was progressing, or even if it was over.

If Zuko found out that his father and sister were dead, would he wish to return? Even if he didn't want to, would he feel honor-bound to take his place as the new Firelord? The Fire Nation couldn't remain without a leader, and Song couldn't help but think that he would be better at it than he believed, and she knew he'd be better than any solution the remaining nobility or military officers could devise. Where would this leave her?

Every time Song had tried to bring up these potential problems, Zuko had told her that he didn't care. For his sake, she tried not to care, either. She'd been uprooted before, and she could do it again, but living as an outsider in a strange place frightened her.

_Just for this moment,  
As long as you're mine,  
Come be how you want to  
And see how we shine.  
Borrow the moonlight until it is through,  
And know that I'll be holding you,  
As long as you're mine._

At last, Zuko turned over and blinked into the light that dappled his fair skin. He focused on Song and smiled.

"You're still here," he commented, almost as though he hadn't expected her to stick around. She knew what he meant.

"I'm not going anywhere," she answered, and she meant it. Maybe she didn't have to worry about all of these little details right now. As long as they loved each other, they would find a way to make everything work out all right. Together, they made a fire that was at once beautiful and dangerous, one that might be enough to burn up any resistance.

She could cross those bridges when she reached them, by his side. In the meantime, she would hold him every second that she could and kiss him every time she thought about it. For this moment, at least, he was wholly hers, and she'd take it.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I was originally thinking of having them meet for an assignation without being married, but then I thought the barriers to their union might seem more real and present this way. If Zuko does plan to apologize to all the people he's wronged, Song should certainly be on the list. I don't know if this is anything close to how it will go, but I liked the concept.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: I've done your request now. Any others?

joehalo15: I had long suspected that Zuko had an odd connection with the Avatar. Zhao followed Zuko to the Fire Sage temple in "Avatar Roku." Even though Zuko had no more information than Zhao about where Aang was going, he somehow knew.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I know pretty much everything from Jekyll & Hyde, since I own the original Broadway cast recording. Such great music and lyrics!

intricate designs: You're probably right, but I have a tendency to compress things for the purposes of a oneshot. We know now that it took at least a few days for Zuko to reconsider his identity.


	30. Chapter 30: I Know Where I've Been

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "I Know Where I've Been" from Hairspray, lyrics by Marc Shaiman (also wrote the music) and Scott Wittman.

Author's Note: This song was suggested nearly a year ago by Wishing Only Wounds The Heart, proving that I don't shelve ideas; it just takes me a while to get around to them sometimes. I wasn't originally going to do it right now, but this felt like a good time, with The Day of Black Sun finally premiering officially. Katara's thoughts on the night before the invasion.

**I Know Where I've Been**

_There's a light in the darkness,  
Though the night is as black as my skin.  
There's a light, burning bright,  
Showing me the way,  
But I know where I've been._

Katara found it difficult to sleep the night before the eclipse. It was ironic, really; they'd all been trying for three days to get Aang to rest, and now here she was, sitting up with anticipation, trepidation, and a whole host of other things she wasn't in the mood to identify. Still, she'd had plenty of sleep at all hours during their stay on the island, so she wasn't too concerned.

Katara practiced bending the water, doing forms that were more beautiful than useful, but they were relaxing. She was actually glad that the moon wasn't full. Besides making her jumpier than she already was, every full moon now brought memories of the bloodbending she'd never intended to master. She shuddered involuntarily. It might make her more powerful, but the reminder wasn't worth it.

Katara turned her thoughts to the morning ahead. As Sokka and Aang had already said, it all came down to this. They'd been preparing for weeks, even months, if you counted the journey to the North Pole and back. She looked at Aang, finally sleeping peacefully on his hand-made bed. All of their hopes were pinned on him. The rest of them would have their part to play, but he was the beacon shining through the darkness. He always had been, even when he was lost. Gran-Gran's Avatar stories, and Katara's enchantment with them, was evidence of that.

_There's a cry in the distance,  
It's a voice that comes from deep within.  
There's a cry asking why.  
I hope the answer's up ahead,  
'Cause I know where I've been._

Still, Katara had to admit that there was something inside of her, too, something that had probably been there ever since they started this crazy journey, and maybe even before that. As conflicted as she felt about it, she recognized that a part of her enjoyed the heat and action of battle. It had been with a vengeance that she had once dueled Pakku for the right to train, and that fire had not died out.

In a way, she despised this in herself. She did not like to think that she had anything in common with fire. Besides, Aang was such a peacemaker, and to know that she had a fighting spirit at her core was somehow…disappointing. Maybe this was why she tried to hide it, especially from him. It only came out when she lost her temper.

Of course, there was the healer in her, too, the comforter and consoler. Katara felt divided, but, upon reflection, she thought that might be okay. It was very likely that she'd need both sides of her bending (and herself) when the dawn finally came. If she could do good, maybe her nature didn't matter so much. She thought that Gran-Gran had once said that your choices define you, not your abilities. She hoped that was true. Not all of her choices had been the best, but she believed they'd been more good than bad.

_There's a road we've been travelin',  
Lost so many on the way.  
But the riches will be plenty,  
Worth the price we had to pay._

To avoid the discomfort of further self-examination, Katara tried to look instead at the positive aspects that tomorrow might bring. For example, she would get to see a number of people she'd met during their travels. She was able to distract herself for some time by wondering how many of the individuals her father would be able to find.

It would be nice to see Haru and his father again, along with any other earthbenders they might bring with them. Katara found it hard to believe that it had been more than six months since she'd incited a prisoner revolt with them. There were also those strange waterbenders from the swamp and the Earth Rumble competitors from Toph's town. Maybe some more remaining members of Jet's old gang would join.

That thought, naturally enough, led Katara to remember those people who hadn't made it, or whose fate was uncertain, like Jet. Ba Sing Se was too dangerous to enter now, so there was no chance of recovering Smellerbee and Longshot if they were still there. There was also the question of what had happened to the Kyoshi Warriors. At least three of them must have been defeated by Azula, but were they killed, taken prisoner, or wandering around in the wilderness somewhere?

_There's a dream in the future;  
There's a struggle we have yet to win,  
And there's pride in my heart,  
'Cause I know where I'm going,  
And I know where I've been._

Every train of thought Katara followed seemed to become depressing somewhere along the route. She tried to turn those losses into determination, however. If they could win this war now, it would be a way of making up for the deaths of so many across the generations, of proving that their sacrifices had been for a reason.

Katara's history seemed to spread out before her, as clear and wide as the ocean at her feet. She felt like every moment in her life, even those that had not seemed to contain any particular meaning at the time, had been leading her to this battle. Perhaps it was a similar understanding that had led to Aang's agitation earlier, just as it was preventing her from sleeping now.

Sokka had been right, despite his poor timing and delivery. They had better win this tomorrow. There would never be a better opportunity to catch the Fire Nation at their weakest. Katara faced into the wind, as though in defiance of all forces that might try to counter her, whether from human or other sources. As she gazed around at her companions and thought of those who had yet to join them, she was sure they could win.

_There's a road we must travel,  
There's a promise we must make.  
'Cause the riches will be plenty  
Worth the risk and chances that we take._

Despite her optimism, Katara discovered that her mind was nonetheless coming up with possible strategies in case the invasion failed. After all, she had to be realistic. Anything could happen. The eclipse would only last eight minutes, so it wasn't impossible to imagine a scenario in which Aang could not reach the Fire Lord before it ended. If that happened, he would have no choice but to retreat, since he needed to learn firebending before he could face an Ozai with bending capabilities.

Maybe some of Sokka's pessimism had rubbed off on her, or maybe the balance had shifted since her brother had decided to have a positive attitude. He seemed to have gone back to form recently, but Katara wasn't quite ready to play his opposite just yet. She'd been through too much in the last few weeks.

If they didn't succeed tomorrow, there would be time for other options. There were still a couple of months before the comet would arrive. Aang could yet learn firebending, although she didn't know how or from whom, and return to the Fire Nation at his full potential. It would mean that their journey wasn't quite over yet. Glancing over at the Avatar once more, a rebellious part of Katara thought that this wouldn't be entirely a bad thing.

_There's a dream in the future;  
There's a struggle we have yet to win.  
Use that pride in our hearts  
To lift us up to tomorrow._

'_Cause just to sit still would be a sin._

As the first light of dawn crept into the sky, Katara gave up any hope of sleep. At this point, it would only make her more groggy, and she needed her wits about her today. However, she did sit down and at least try to relax her body some, leaning against Aang's "bed." She wished she dared to curl up beside him, but she didn't. She could have used the comfort of his nearness, but she didn't want to deal with what Sokka and Toph might say if they found her there. Besides, knowing how tired he was, she hated to take the risk of waking him. Instead, she simply watched the horizon for the first sign of sails.

It was time for a reckoning, and she could only hope their side would come out ahead.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Another reference to Dumbledore from The Chamber of Secrets. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, so I'll leave it to you all.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: They're going on my list.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Yes, Wicked songs do seem to be popular lately. I just finished reading the book, and I have to tell you, it's hard to see how scriptwriter got the musical out of it, especially the second half. Don't get me wrong, it's a great book, just very, very different.

MyrmidonGuy: There you are at last! I'd been missing you for quite a while, and I saw recently that you were reviewing some other stories, so I hoped you'd pop up again. Welcome back!

Gelphaba-Inamorata: Glad you liked it. Incidentally, have you read the book version of Wicked? I suppose there's some more evidence for Gelphie in there, at least early on. After that, they don't speak to each other for 20 years.

jliljj: I guess you could. How does the timing work out?

SnakeEyes16: It really depends upon how much Zuko is really leaving behind. He might just want to leave it all and not think about the conflict. The timing isn't really that important to me, anyway.

frizzyhairedloon: I'm glad I could help. It's getting harder to come up with good Soko ideas because we haven't seen Song for such a long time. I don't want to get too repetitive, but if something comes to mind, I'll write it.

intricate designs: Thanks, me too!


	31. Chapter 31: This is the Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "This is the Moment" from Jekyll & Hyde, lyrics by Leslie Bricusse.

Author's Note: I'd been listening to the Broadway cast recording, and this song seemed absolutely perfect for Aang's thoughts as he faces his confrontation with Fire Lord Ozai. The story was originally inspired by the end of the Season 3 trailer, where Aang stands on the wall overlooking the Fire Nation palace, then takes off on his glider. I now realize that was only halfway through the season, but the idea remained nonetheless, and I envision this happening some time in the finale.

**This is the Moment**

_This is the moment!  
This is the day  
When I send all my doubts and demons  
On their way!  
Every endeavor I have made – ever -  
Is coming into play,  
Is here and now – today!_

Avatar Aang crouched on the edge of the enormous caldera in which the palace city of the Fire Nation was built. It seemed very dangerous to him to build a nation's capital at the top of a volcano, but he reasoned that this particular one must have been dormant for many years. After all, the palace looked exactly the same as the memories Roku had shown him.

Unlike the last time Aang had been here, the city was now full of life. Even from this height, he could see the movement of people, tiny as ants, going about their business. No one expected him, and that was just the way he wanted it. He would have the element of surprise that had been missing before.

Aang slid down to rest his back against the dark, rocky slope, clutching his new glider-staff tightly. This was it. The comet would be arriving in about two weeks, so this was truly his last chance to redeem his mistakes and restore balance to the world. First, though, he had to restore balance to himself. He needed to let go of all his past failures and doubts. It wouldn't be easy, but he thought he could do it.

Everything he had done for almost a year had been leading up to this, and he found himself reviewing his many lessons in bending. He was ready for this; he had to be. There simply was no other choice.

_This is the moment.  
This is the time,  
When the momentum and the moment  
Are in rhyme!  
Give me this moment -  
This precious chance -  
I'll gather up my past  
And make some sense at last!_

Aang glanced over at the sun, making its ponderous way toward the sea. He was going to wait until after sunset to go down into the city. For one thing, the darkness would hide his approach, and for another, the firebenders would be somewhat weakened. It wasn't as good as an eclipse, but it would have to do. Besides, that would provide some time for the others to get into position. With Toph's help, they were going to tunnel directly through the side of the mountain. Zuko would guide them to the dungeons and other places of incarceration to free the prisoners. In addition, their group had managed to rally some support from dissenters within the Fire Nation itself. As Aang and his friends had learned on their travels, the Fire Lord didn't care much more about his own people than he did about those of other nations. These native volunteers would distract the guards in the heart of the city, hoping to draw them away from the palace and prisons.

The waiting was hard, but Aang used the time to go over his past, trying to see the patterns that hadn't been evident at the time. He now understood that he had traveled even more than his contemporaries because the elder monks had realized that his position as the Avatar would require his familiarity with a wide variety of people and places. He thought about everything Gyatso had taught him and missed him again. Aang silently asked the spirits to help him use this opportunity to make things right. He couldn't bring back the dead air nomads, but he could do his best to honor their memory.

_This is the moment  
When all I've done,  
All of the dreaming,  
Scheming and screaming  
Become one!_

Continuing on this pathway of thought, Aang recalled the adventures had and new people encountered as he and his friends had made their meandering way toward the North Pole to find a waterbending master. He couldn't remember that, of course, without thinking about their strict rules and how Katara had had to fight for the right to train by his side.

He skimmed over the siege and his trip to the spirit world, not thinking he needed to revisit that with too much detail at the moment. Following their stay in the north had come their next quest of finding an earthbending teacher. Aang had thought it would be easy, since he knew where Bumi was, and he was an excellent earthbender. When that option proved to be unfeasible, a more or less random search had begun, ending with their discovery of Toph and her unique style.

Of course, getting her to join them had presented its own challenges, including the objections of her parents and the frictions involved with trying to add someone new to a trio that had already spent months getting to know each other and learning to function as a team.

Still, they had worked everything out, for the most part, and led the failed invasion on The Day of Black Sun. Zuko had surprised them all by joining their side soon afterward, enabling Aang to learn firebending.

Finally, Aang turned his thoughts to the farewell he had just made to his friends – his new family. As usual, it was Katara that had made the greatest impression.

_This is the day -  
See it sparkle and shine -  
When all I've lived for  
Becomes mine!_

Flashback:

[Katara was the last to say goodbye. She approached Aang with an object in her hand.

"I want you to take this with you," she said, holding it up by one end so that Aang could see the familiar necklace he'd given to her months ago.

"But – I made that for you!" he stammered, not comprehending. He hadn't realized she still had it, and her possession meant she must have been carrying it with her when they'd been in the spirit library. He'd had no idea she was keeping it so close.

"Yes, you did," Katara agreed. She placed the creation of fishing line into his hand, wrapping his fingers firmly around it. "And I expect you to bring it back to me." With that, she hugged him more tightly than she'd ever done. Into his ear she whispered, "By the way, I love you, too."

Aang froze for a second. Then, a warm, tingly feeling spread through his body as he registered what she was saying. As they pulled apart slightly, her arms still twined around his neck, he wondered how long she had known that the improvised jewelry was a labor of love.

"Katara, I--" Aang was cut off by Katara's mouth on his. He closed his eyes automatically, opening them only when Katara broke contact, far too soon.

"I know," she replied, stepping away from him sadly. "Now go." With one final look at each of his companions, Aang obeyed.

_For all these years,  
I've faced the world alone,  
And now the time has come  
To prove to them I've made it on my own!_

Aang actually smiled as he recalled this goodbye. He patted the spot inside his clothing where he'd affixed the necklace for safekeeping. It had been with perhaps intentional irony that Sokka had offered one of his fishhooks for this purpose.

Concluding his ruminations, Aang took a deep breath and stood up. He turned to face the palace and surrounding city once more. He alone was the Avatar, which was the reason he was facing this ultimate duel by himself. Still, he knew that he had never truly been alone, and it was this awareness that calmed and reassured him. If they made it in time, the others would be there to back him up, but he was hoping it wouldn't come to that. He'd put them in danger enough, and it was time to end all this.

The faces of all those who had helped him along the way flashed through his mind, not least of which were those who were now imprisoned somewhere below him. He simply would not allow himself to let everyone down again. Failure was not an option.

Naturally enough, Katara's was the last face that floated before him. Her earnest blue eyes showed encouragement and approval, and he knew he had to succeed for her. Saving the world was a noble object, but at the end of the day, you had to do things for the people you loved. Personal connections provided the necessary inspiration for great deeds better than any abstract ideal could.

_This is the moment -  
My final test -  
Destiny beckoned,_

_I never reckoned second best!  
I won't look down,  
I must not fall!  
This is the moment,  
The sweetest moment of them all!_

Furthermore, he had to go back and tell her that he loved her. Although Katara already knew, Aang suspected she had not allowed him to say it as a sort of insurance against his coming back. She would know better than anyone else how much he hated to leave things unfinished.

The sun had now sunk below the horizon, and as stars began to appear above and wink at him, Aang opened his glider. After all of the fighting, evading, and training, it was finally time to bring it all together. This time, he would succeed or die trying. The fate of the world hinged on this moment because, once the comet arrived, there would be no climbing out of the abyss.

He had no intention of dying, though. He had too much to live for. Instead of looking down at the city, Aang looked up to the sky. He closed his eyes and spent a few seconds just feeling the breeze across his face and inhaling the acrid scent of ancient volcanic ash. He felt as if he were receiving the blessing of the wind and the stars.

Whatever happened, Aang knew that this day would live in legend for generations to come, but he wasn't too concerned about that. He was just doing what needed to be done. If he managed to defeat the Fire Lord and end the war, he would be happy to merely be left to live his life in peace. An unrealistic hope, to be sure, but he still held it.

Aang gripped his glider firmly and launched into an easy descent that took him spiraling down to the palace.

This was his moment, and thanks to his friends, past and present, he was ready to face it.

_This is the moment!  
Damn all the odds!  
This day, or never,  
I'll sit forever with the gods!  
When I look back,  
I will always recall,  
Moment for moment,  
This was the moment,  
The greatest moment of them all!_

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: This is quite a long song, so it was hard work to write it all, but I thought it was important enough to keep plugging away at it until it was done. Sorry about the delay between updates here, but other projects have been occupying me, as you all probably know. I think the ending is a little weak, but I couldn't think of anything better.

Review responses:

avatarkataang: So nice to see you again! I try to picture the scenes myself, especially doing fanfiction from a TV show. I imagine the characters talking and acting the way I'm writing and figure that, if I can see and hear it, it must be in character.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: The Prologue is pretty different from the rest of the book. I encourage you to read a little more. I've also read Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister by the same author, which was really interesting.

Aangs fangirl1214: Well, thank you. It seemed like Katara to think of things that way. I suppose this one seems to almost be a companion to the prior chapter, although I started this much earlier.

libowiekitty: I'm glad you thought so. The song was suggested a long time ago, as I said, but it took me a while to come up with a good idea to go along with it.


	32. Chapter 32: Diva's Lament

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Diva's Lament" from Spamalot, music and lyrics by Eric Idle and John Du Prez.

Author's Note: Does anyone else think it's weird that Ty Lee has only been in one episode this season? I was actually going to do another Ty Lee songfic, but I saw Spamalot a month or so ago, and it suddenly occurred to me that this song would be perfect to describe her situation right now. Oh, and I've passed the 200 review mark with this collection, so thank you, everyone!

**Diva's Lament**

_Whatever happened to my part?  
It was exciting at the start.  
Now we're halfway through Act Two,  
And I've had nothing yet to do._

Ty Lee sat curled up on a threadbare, brown sofa in a room with peeling, green walls. Of all colors, why green? If she'd wanted to sit staring at green all day, she could have stayed in Ba Sing Se. It wasn't even a nice green, but a pale, sickly shade. This place needed some serious redecorating.

She understood that this was an emergency bunker, but that didn't seem to be a valid excuse for being so unbelievably drab. Ty Lee sighed, wondering what Azula's point had been in bringing her here if she were just going to forget her existence the moment she set foot inside the palace. She probably wouldn't even have remembered to invite Ty Lee to join them in the underground hideout if the entire city hadn't been evacuated.

Certainly, there had been some exciting times: disabling a group of earthbenders, flirting with that cute guy even as she fought him, and sneaking into Ba Sing Se in disguise (even if she did have to wear heavy makeup and set aside her favorite pink clothing). Ever since they'd arrived at the Fire Nation, though, she'd felt bored and useless.

_I've been offstage for far too long,  
It's ages since I had a song.  
This is one unhappy diva.  
The producers have deceived her!  
There is nothing I can sing from my heart.  
Whatever happened to my part?_

The boredom began to transform into anger. Why had Azula pulled Ty Lee away from the circus she loved? She'd applied to Ty Lee's patriotism, sense of duty, even to their old friendship (if you could call it that). In the end, Azula had endangered Ty Lee's life in order to convince her to come along.

At the moment, Ty Lee could not understand why the princess had expended so much energy. Azula could at least have released her after she'd gained the services of the Dai Li and conquered the Earth Kingdom capital. Ty Lee was certainly not needed here, where things were secure and her six sisters too close for comfort.

Even now, there might be a battle raging above, and she was forbidden to participate. The eclipse had no effect on _her_ abilities, so why did she need to remain cooped up, surrounded by this drab décor? Ty Lee did not pretend to have any understanding of strategy, but it hardly seemed necessary for her to hide away with all of the firebenders.

_I am sick of my career  
Always starting second gear,  
Up to here with frustration and with fears.  
I've no Grammys, no Rewards,  
I've no Tony Awards,  
I'm constantly replaced with Britney Spears!_

Now that she thought about it, Ty Lee wasn't even sure how she'd been invited to go on vacation with Zuko, Azula, and Mai. She supposed she ought to be grateful for that, but it was hardly compensation for what she'd given up and what she presently had to endure.

Everyone else had seemed to get what they wanted. Azula got to come back home in glory, and she had her duties as the princess. Mai got Zuko. Zuko got Mai and a hero's welcome after three years of exile. One day's worth of attention from boys and an evening spent demolishing some guy's house just did not feel like an adequate reward for Ty Lee. She didn't think it was wrong to want some sort of recognition for her part in the course of events.

Absently picking at the loose threads on the cushion upon which she sat, Ty Lee wondered if it was too late to switch sides. Even if the Avatar was gone, he still had friends out there. Maybe they would appreciate a girl with her talent and charm.

_Whatever happened to my show?  
I was a hit, now I don't know.  
I'm with a bunch of British knights  
Prancing 'round in woolly tights._

In the circus, Ty Lee had been a star, widely adored and admired. She wished she could go back to that life, which she'd never really wanted to leave in the first place.

Zuko burst in on her solitude without warning. His hair was unbound, and he looked a little like a caged or cornered animal. In short, something like Ty Lee felt.

"Do you know where Mai is?" he asked, and the urgency in his tone was contagious. Ty Lee felt her heart pound faster, and she sat up straight.

"No," she replied. "Why? Has something happened?"

"Other than the eclipse and the invasion? No, but it's about to." He paced back and forth, running a hand agitatedly through his hair. Ty Lee noticed that he also had his two broadswords, which she didn't think he had carried since returning home. She was suddenly struck with a revelation. She jumped up and placed herself in front of him, bringing him up short.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she demanded. Zuko stared at her for a long moment before half turning away.

_I might as well go to the pub.  
They've been out searching for a shrub,  
Out shopping for a bush,  
Well, they can kiss my tush!  
It seems to me they've really lost the plot._

"Just tell Mai that--" he began, but Ty Lee interrupted.

"Take me with you." The plea was quiet but firm, and Zuko whirled on her in surprise.

"You don't know what you're asking," he informed her heavily.

"Yes, I do. You're going out to join _them. _The Avatar's friends. The rest of the world. I want to go." To Ty Lee's surprise, the prince actually emitted a sharp bark of laughter.

"You're close," he confessed. "I'm going to join the Avatar himself." Ty Lee's eyes widened in amazement.

"But I thought--"

"He's not dead," Zuko cut her off. "I don't have time to explain. Besides, I have to face my father before I leave, and I don't think you want to be there for that."

Ty Lee quailed automatically. She had a hard enough time facing Azula, and the Firelord was completely out of the question, especially when Zuko was going into his presence armed during an eclipse. Her mouth worked, but nothing came out.

_Whatever happened to my--  
I'll call my agent, dammit!  
Whatever happened to my--  
Not yours, not yours_

_But my part?_

"I didn't think so." Zuko appeared so sure of himself that Ty Lee wished she could prove him wrong, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "I need you to talk to Mai, explain that I had to follow my destiny. I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back."

Ty Lee was not, perhaps, the brightest flame in the lantern, but she thought she understood what Zuko was not saying. If he came back, it would be to supplant his father on the throne after helping the Avatar to depose him – or worse.

"It's over, then?" she asked, wanting to know exactly what to tell her old friend. Zuko looked like he was facing the same problem, and when he finally spoke, he didn't answer the question.

"Don't tell any of this to Azula." As he moved to the exit, he added, half to himself, "She'll find out soon enough, anyway." With that, he was gone, and Ty Lee threw herself back onto the sofa in a huff. Once again, she was caught in the middle of two impossible choices with no clear way out.

Ty Lee resolved that, once she was freed from this volcanic prison, she would find some way to revise her role. This one just wasn't working for her.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Ty Lee's surroundings were suggested to me by my husband and are supposed to allude to a "green room" at a community theatre. I'm sorry it's not much of an ending, but it was the best I could come up with that went with calling her agent.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: That is a good song, and it would be fun to see how I could use it.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Yeah, I had that Kataang scene written for literally weeks, planning to use it as a flashback. I've only read the two Gregory Maguire books, so I can't really make a sweeping judgment.

Justcallmewolfy: I'm open to suggestions. That would make for a great scene, but I don't think I have a song on hand right now that would fit.

jliljj: Well, I took a few weeks off for the holidays, but I'm back and still trying to maintain the quality. I really try not to rush through things just to get them posted, but some of these oneshots practically write themselves. Not this one, unfortunately.

SnakeEyes16: Wouldn't it be great to have a series of flashbacks or something where Aang reflects on everything he's learned and experienced? So much of my story was internal, though, that I'm not sure how it would play on-screen.

Aangs fangirl1214: I don't know about unsaid, but unfinished seems to bother him. Anyway, thanks, and I guess I had to follow up a serious chapter with a more humorous one.


	33. Chapter 33: If I Can't Love Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "If I Can't Love Her" from Beauty & the Beast, lyrics by Tim Rice.

Author's Note: This one's a little weird and has some slight Zutara undertones, but I tried to keep them mostly to the lyrics themselves. It's an idea I came up with some time ago with while listening to my Beauty & the Beast CD. It's Zuko's thoughts after spending time alone with Katara in Crossroads of Destiny.

**If I Can't Love Her**

_And in my twisted face,  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints at kindness.  
And from my tortured shape,  
No comfort, no escape,  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness._

Zuko looked at his face in the mirror. It was something he generally avoided, so he could sometimes forget what he looked like. In his mind, he could still be the unmarred 13-year-old who had once spoken out of turn.

Now, though, he wanted to see himself as he truly was. It seemed very important all of a sudden to know how others saw him. Especially how _she _had seen him.

"Face of the enemy," the waterbender had called him, while they were trapped together. Although she had tried to say it had nothing to do with his scar, Zuko could see the way it took over his image. When you added his appearance and prior behavior to the way his countrymen had torn her family apart, it was truly amazing that she'd softened towards him at all. It would certainly never happen again.

_Hopeless! As my dream dies…  
As the time flies,  
Love a lost illusion.  
Helpless, unforgiven.  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion:_

Zuko recalled Katara's offer to heal him, knowing that it would not be repeated. Still, maybe it was not externally but internally that he needed to let go of this mark. In a way, it defined him, and when you got right down to it, what Zuko was trying to do at this moment was define himself. His uncle thought he was one person, and his sister thought he was another, but neither of those opinions could give him his true answer.

For some reason, his thoughts kept straying to the girl…Katara. Her name was Katara. She had appeared to glimpse different sides of him, seeing him as not wholly one thing or another but a compilation. Maybe she had it right, and he would have liked to explore that further.

It was too late, though. Hadn't he just proved himself to be the terrible person she'd originally accused him of being? He wouldn't get a second chance with her after what he'd done.

_No beauty could move me,  
No goodness improve me,  
No power on earth,  
If I can't love her._

Zuko turned away from his image, not liking what he saw. He sat down on a bed that seemed too soft for comfort after months of hardship. He had changed, but into what was not yet clear. His uncle had told him he'd had a spiritual transformation, but he couldn't see what it had accomplished.

Faced with Katara's compassion, the selflessness of the Avatar, and the pleadings of Uncle Iroh, Zuko had turned his back on all of them. He had chosen instead to try completing the task his father had originally set him. He supposed that he was interested to find out what his father thought of him. At some level, Zuko knew that he would ultimately be the one to decide his identity, but that was a responsibility he wasn't ready to face. He was too used to being defined by others.

Although his choice was made and could not now be unmade, Zuko had many doubts. Azula didn't understand, but Zuko was beginning to worry that Katara's original assessment had been correct. No amount of goodness could make him into a better person.

_No passion could reach me,  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have loved her  
And made her love me, too.  
If I can't love her, then who?_

What was worse, Zuko didn't even know whether he'd truly accomplished anything. Despite what Azula said, he had _not _managed to capture the Avatar. Certainly, it had _looked _like he was dead, but the Avatar had escaped death before over incredible odds. Zuko felt, somewhere deep inside of him, that this was not over. This instinct had led him to the Avatar before, and he knew better than to dismiss it.

Furthermore, Zuko was haunted by the knowledge of the spirit water Katara had shown him. Since she'd been prevented from using it on Zuko, it was possible that she had used it to save the Avatar's life. Without the body as proof, the prince couldn't count on being accepted back home.

So it was entirely possible that he'd thrown kindness back into the faces of those who'd offered it and gained nothing. The knowledge made him feel lower than ever. He honestly didn't know whether he wished the Avatar dead or not. Both options were uncomfortable, for different reasons.

_Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been.  
Careless and unthinking,  
I moved onward._

The worst betrayal by far was against his uncle, and it was this Zuko pondered the most. Iroh had stood by him through the last three years, voluntarily joining him in exile when he didn't have to. Going back even farther, he'd taken the young Zuko under his wing after his mother left. They'd both lost someone close to them at about the same time, and their companionship ever since had helped to fill the void.

Zuko knew that he had never really appreciated any of this. He had yelled at his uncle, insulted him, and even abandoned him at various times in their journey, always being forgiven but not understanding the unconditional love being offered.

He still didn't really understand it. At this final crossroads, Zuko had completely turned against Iroh's teachings. It had seemed the only viable option at the time, but now that it was too late, he couldn't stop questioning his decision.

_No pain could be deeper,  
No life could be cheaper,  
No point anymore, if I can't love her._

Maybe Iroh had been wrong about Zuko all along. Maybe he wasn't really capable of true human affection. He'd been certain that he could, but he might have been wrong. On the other hand, whether it was possible or not, maybe it was just easier and less painful to live without such feelings – Azula certainly made it look that way. At the end of the day, maybe it didn't really matter. There was no longer anyone around him he could trust, anyway, and he couldn't foresee that changing even if he returned home.

Zuko stood, drawing himself up to his full height as he prepared to rejoin his sister and the others. The die had been cast, and he could only continue down the road he was on. Now that he was with Azula, there could be no looking left, right, or backward. She would see it as a sign of weakness, and he couldn't allow that.

_No spirit could win me,  
No hope left within me,  
Hope I could have loved her  
And that she'd set me free._

Still, Zuko couldn't help remembering, a little wistfully, the way Katara and the Avatar had embraced each other in the cave. Maybe he was the slightest bit envious of the bond they clearly shared. He had to wonder if there was anyone who cared as much for him as Katara clearly did for the Avatar. Her tear-streaked face as she held his body was burned into Zuko's mind as the last image he'd seen of her. His mother might have loved him like that, but she was gone.

Anyway, while the Avatar might have been able to afford love, Zuko couldn't. His position was precarious enough as it was, and he had to leave all of that behind if he was to survive. As he walked out of the door, he hoped that he could leave his doubts behind him as well.

If only there were not that niggling voice in the back of his head telling him that he was also setting aside any reason for living in the first place.

_But it's not to be.  
If I can't love her,  
Let the world be done with me!_

--

Review responses:

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Congratulations! I'm glad you got through it. Isn't Spamalot great? A return to Beauty & the Beast here.

nutshak: Wow, thank you! I really didn't think that last one would be considered "great." I was just having a little fun.

Ari-Griffin: I've actually thought of using some from Sweeney Todd, but the ones that have general applications tend to be extremely long. "A Little Priest" is one of my personal favorites.


	34. Chapter 34: Send in the Clowns

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Send in the Clowns" from A Little Night Music by Stephen Sondheim.

Author's Note: Since the series is taking their sweet time about this, how might Mai feel when she reads Zuko's letter? Incidentally, I was kind of confused about this. Did he actually go over to her house, drop the note off, and then go back to the bunker, or was the bed he left it on in the bunker? For the purposes of the story, I'm assuming it was the latter.

**Send in the Clowns**

_Isn't it rich?  
Are we a pair?  
Me here at last on the ground,  
You in mid-air.  
Send in the clowns._

For a long moment, Mai simply stared at the rolled parchment, neatly tied with a ribbon. Her heart sank into her stomach as she guessed who it must be from. She sat on the bed and slowly untied and unrolled the message.

Her fears were confirmed as she read Zuko's explanation of why he had to leave. When she was finished, she lay the letter down. The first thing she felt was surprise. Azula had seemed so sure that she'd killed the Avatar, but it not only turned out that he was alive but that Zuko was going to join him. Mai didn't really know how to feel about any of it.

This seemed to be Mai's lot in life. Just when it seemed everything she'd ever wanted was in reach, it was snatched away. She'd finally started to accept the roles of duty and responsibility that had been thrust upon her from childhood. It could even be argued that she was reaping some of the benefits of her family's station. Then Zuko had to throw all of it away for a fool's errand. Hadn't he thought about her at all? Well, the message proved that he had, but not enough to include her.

_Isn't it bliss?  
Don't you approve?  
One who keeps tearing around,  
One who can't move.  
Where are the clowns?  
Send in the clowns._

In a way, Mai envied Zuko. He'd been able to see the world while she was stuck in positions dictated to her by others. Even in exile, he'd had the ability to live on his own terms, at least to some degree. Now, he had turned his back on everything he'd claimed to want. Still, he was free, and she remained bound – though by what, exactly, she couldn't say. Theoretically, she could go anywhere and do anything. Her obligations to Azula, assuming that she'd ever recognized any, had been fulfilled.

Certainly, no one would expect her to return to Omashu. As long as she was supposed to be in the service of the princess, her parents wouldn't look for her. This fact could gain her some time if she chose to leave. But go where to do what? Unlike Zuko, she didn't have a goal.

Mai knew that he had not felt like himself these past few weeks. What she didn't completely understand was why it bothered him so much. She had become so used to not being herself that she was no longer sure who she was. It wasn't so bad being what you were supposed to be.

Or maybe it was. She didn't feel sure of anything anymore, and it didn't even seem to matter. The end result was that Zuko was once again running around in pursuit of some intangible virtue while she remained anchored, unmoved and immovable.

_Just when I'd stopped opening doors,  
Finally knowing the one that I wanted was yours,  
Making my entrance again with my usual flair,  
Sure of my lines,  
No one is there._

Three years. For three long years, she had waited for him, enduring the excruciating boredom of her daily life and her father's dull career. She had helped Azula to chase the Avatar, all the while wondering when they would catch up with Zuko.

Once he'd joined them, Mai had thought that was it. Once they'd re-entered one another's lives, it had all seemed so simple and obvious that they would remain together. Little did she know that she had a rival in the form of the Avatar. Who could ever have expected that?

Anger now came to the surface. Who did Zuko think he was, stringing her along only to leave her again? She'd never blamed him before – he hadn't intended to be exiled, and at 14, neither of their families would have permitted her to join him. This situation was different. He'd chosen to go without her.

Not given to emotional outbursts, the only outward expression of her seething rage was that her fingers began to methodically shred the document she held. Mai wished that she were a firebender so that she could have incinerated the parchment in a truly satisfying manner. Failing that, however, she settled for throwing the remnants into the magma that flowed deep within the volcano. As she watched them burn into ash and meld with the molten rock, she felt that her hopes were flowing away with them.

_Don't you love farce?  
My fault, I fear.  
I thought that you'd want what I want;  
Sorry, my dear.  
But where are the clowns?  
Quick, send in the clowns.  
Don't bother; they're here._

Ty Lee tried to engage Mai in conversation as they made their way back to the city, but Mai made monosyllabic responses. This didn't bother Ty Lee, who kept prattling on without encouragement. Mai was beginning to regret destroying the letter. It might be the last thing she would get from Zuko for a long time, maybe forever.

Princess Azula and Firelord Ozai were riding in their palanquins, of course. The waves of displeasure emanating from the Firelord was causing most people to give his conveyance a wide berth. Even the servants bearing him and his personal guards looked like they wanted to bolt. Mai couldn't help but wonder what Zuko must have said to make his father so angry. Wistfully, she thought she would like to have been there.

Azula, as usual, showed nothing but her customary, self-satisfied smirk. This led Mai to believe that the princess had a plan. She always had plan, but Mai wasn't sure she wanted to be part of it this time.

Returning to contemplations of the absent prince, she realized that there were a lot of little things she had missed, perhaps intentionally. She liked knowing where she stood and what was expected of her and thought that would be enough for Zuko, too. It wasn't, though. _She _wasn't enough, and that was the part that really chafed. She hadn't seen – hadn't _wanted _to see – who he truly was, which probably just proved that she didn't deserve him.

_Isn't it rich?  
Isn't it queer?  
Losing my timing this late in my career?_

"Ty Lee, did you ever miss an entrance?" Mai spoke at last, interrupting the acrobat's stream of chatter.

"What?"

"Well, you were in show business, right? Did you ever miss a cue?"

"Um, I don't think so." Ty Lee was clearly caught off-balance by Mai's unexpected question.

"Of course not. Why would you?" Mai sighed. "I just feel like I missed an entrance, an exit – something."

"So Zuko's gone," Ty Lee shrugged, miraculously picking up on the drift of what Mai was saying. "So what? He's just a boy, like any other boy. You'll find another."

"No, I won't." With that, Mai strode ahead, knowing that Ty Lee would never understand. For the past few weeks, Mai had actually been almost…happy. She needed to get home, where she could be alone to think about her past and her future.

_And where are the clowns?  
There ought to be clowns.  
Well, maybe next year._

--

Author's Note: Some of you may be aware that I'm currently helping out backstage for Grease. Well, I got some of Ty Lee's attitude from Rizzo. When Sandy explains that she went to the beach all summer for "sort of a special boy," Rizzo looks at her incredulously and shoots back, "Are you kiddin'? There ain't no such thing."

Review responses:

joehalo15: Well, I was originally going to make it a little more one-sided Zutara-ish, but I then decided to just have him be jealous of their relationship. You're right – who wouldn't be?

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Did you have a particular couple in mind for that song? I'm not really familiar with Rent.

Aangs fangirl1214: Well, thank you. I was a little worried about it at first, but it ending up working out okay.


	35. Chapter 35: For Good

Being Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "For Good" from Wicked, music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz.

Author's Note: I believe this song was suggested a long time ago by Wishing Only Wounds The Heart (please correct me if I'm wrong). The original idea was to have it involve Mai and Ty Lee, probably because it's sung by two women in the musical, but when you take the lyrics out of context, it actually makes a pretty good Kataang piece.

**For Good**

_I'm limited.  
Just look at me – I'm limited.  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda.  
So now it's up to you.  
For both of us, now it's up to you._

The day was drawing near. No one spoke of it, but Katara could feel it, as surely as Zuko could feel the comet approaching. Summer was slipping away, and soon it would be Aang's last chance to fulfill his destiny.

Katara had no doubt that Aang could do this. It was sometimes dizzying when she allowed herself to think of what he was already capable of, and his firebending skills were increasing daily. Even without the Avatar State to fall back on, his abilities were formidable.

More than all of that, though, she believed in him. He had the right character and only needed the confidence and determination to do what needed to be done. He'd been gathering both of those during their travels, and he was nearly ready.

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason,  
Bringing something we must learn._

They hadn't been able to stay at the Western Air Temple indefinitely, of course. Just as Zuko and Combustion Man had found them, it was only a matter of time before others of the Fire Nation reasoned that the last airbender would seek refuge there. While Zuko seemed fairly sure that Azula would be content to wait until Aang came to her again, Ozai was another matter. He'd apparently been very angry about some of the things Zuko had told him before he left and might be avidly hunting them, although it was more likely that he'd send others to do his dirty work.

After freeing some poor, bedraggled people from a forbidding Fire Nation prison, their expanding group had hopped from island to island, preparing for the final approach to Aang's next confrontation. Despite her inherent distrust, Katara had to admit that there were some advantages to having a few new firebenders willing to fight with them. For one thing, it gave them additional offensive power, enabling them to fight fire with fire. For another, Aang and Zuko were able to share what they'd learned about the history of firebending.

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow,  
If we let them, and we help them in turn.  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you._

Katara found herself watching Aang ever more closely with each passing day. Although she wouldn't quite admit it to herself, she was worried that he would take it into his head to go off alone again. Katara remembered only too well all the times he had left her, willingly or unwillingly, starting with his surrender to Zuko at the South Pole and going through his recent journey to find the source of firebending. There was a certain symmetry there, she noticed with some surprise, as both incidents had involved Zuko.

In any case, it seemed that each time Aang left, the emptiness Katara felt from his absence grew bigger. He'd become such an integral part of who she was that she didn't want to be without him again, especially without the chance to say something in parting.

Acknowledged concern or not, she always made sure he didn't have either Appa or his glider if he went away from the others for a time. If Aang was bothered by or even noticed this extra attention, he gave no sign.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun;  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood._

Finally, Katara could stand the waiting no longer and decided to take matters into her own hands. One evening, she managed to pull Aang away from the others for a private discussion. However, once she got there and he was looking at her expectantly, she found that she didn't know what to say.

"Aang…I just…I was wondering what your plan is this time." Awkward, but it was a start. Aang sighed.

"Somehow, I think just walking up to the front door isn't going to be the best option," he conceded.

"Not when they'll be expecting you," Katara agreed. She dug her toe into the thin layer of soil that covered the rocky ground. "I've been thinking maybe you could use some backup going in."

Silence. They both knew what she was offering, and it was a mark of how much influence Aang had had on Katara's life that she was volunteering to go into the very mouth of a fire-breathing dragon. She could hear Sokka's voice in her head now: "Shouldn't we be running _away _from the explosions?"

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you,  
I have been changed for good._

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing," he said quietly. Then he turned away. "But how can I let you risk yourselves for me again?"

"Risking you means risking the world. A few more of us don't matter."

"That's not true! Of course you matter!" He whirled on her, eyes flashing defiantly. "This is _my_ fight!"

"Look, Roku said you had to defeat the Firelord. He never said you had to do it alone."

That gave Aang pause as he frowned, obviously going back over his predecessor's words in detail. However, he still shook his head stubbornly when he'd finished his mental review.

"You're just playing with words, now," he accused. "It's too dangerous."

"Do you really think it's only going to be the Firelord?" Katara pressed. "He's bound to have guards, Azula, the other girls. Maybe the only way to be sure you'll be able to face him one-on-one is to have some of us along to keep any others busy."

_It well may be that we will never meet again  
In this lifetime,  
So let me say before we part,  
So much of me is made of what I learned from you.  
You'll be with me,  
Like a handprint on my heart._

Aang sat down cross-legged and put his head in his hands. Katara knelt down silently beside him.

"I don't know," he groaned. "I just can't figure out what to do. Azula always seems to be one or two steps ahead of us. How do we find a strategy she hasn't already planned for?"

"Don't you see?" Katara argued, sensing a weakness she could work her way into. "Azula will be expecting you to be all noble and show up alone. She'll probably even order the guards to let you through into whatever trap she might have set up. Having the rest of us along is our best chance of catching her off-guard."

"I think that's a decision for Sokka," Aang decided, tabling the dilemma. He then surprised Katara by taking both of her hands. She felt the calluses on his palms and fingers, strange on someone so young but doubtless formed by long hours of practicing airbending with his glider-staff. "Whatever happens, I want you to know that part of you will always be with me. So much of who I am now is from all of your encouragement and support. I – I want to thank you for that."

_And now, whatever way our stories end,  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend._

Mystified, Katara realized that he was right. Even if they couldn't be physically together, they were joined in a way that ran deeper. She'd been silly not to realize that sooner.

"You're welcome," she murmured. "You've done the same for me. I'm so much more than I ever thought I could be because of you. No one's ever believed in me like you."

"I'm sure that's not true," he demurred, blushing.

"So do you believe that, even if we have to be apart for a while, we'll still be together?" Even as she said it, it felt right.

"Separation is an illusion," Aang agreed. "That's what the Guru told me."

"And the swamp." Katara was relieved to find that her fears of separation had been completely unnecessary. However, just a moment later, a new thought occurred that chased the relief right out of her.

"Even…even if you die?" she questioned him, feeling the tears burn in her eyes and constrict her throat. It was a possibility she didn't even want to acknowledge, yet she felt she had to know what he would say.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea,  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood._

Aang looked down for a few heartbeats. When he returned his gaze to her, his eyes were also full of unshed tears, yet Katara sensed that it was more due to his reluctance to leave her than out of any fear of dying. When he spoke, his tone and words were those of a much older person.

"Death, too, is an illusion," he told her quietly. At that, Katara finally let herself truly cry.

"But it feels so real," she choked out. She had already watched him die once; could she bear it again? And if it had to happen, would it be better to be with him or to find his body when it was over? Aang reached up a hand to cup her cheek. She forced herself to meet his eyes.

"Katara, I love you," he said firmly, and the suddenness of the confession made her heart and breath both pause in the act of keeping her alive. "Even death can't change that. I'll be waiting for you in the Spirit World when it's your time."

The thought of living without him seemed almost impossible to conceive. He completed her. She didn't know who she was anymore if he wasn't there. At first, she thought she would soon follow him into the abyss, but she quickly realized that he wouldn't want her to do that.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you,  
I have been changed for good._

"I love you, too," she said, the expression leaving her mouth more easily than she'd imagined. She tried to put her feelings into words, inadequate though they were. "I may not have known it, but I was only half alive before I met you. I don't want to go back to that. I'm not whole without you."

"I know exactly what you mean," he admitted. Then, he kissed her. Unlike the first time, which was somewhat rushed and almost too intentional, this was soft and slow. When he pulled back, his eyes contained both understanding and firm determination. "I didn't say you wouldn't be different, but you'll survive. You have to."

"How? Why?" The second of these questions seemed the most important to her.

"Because I need you."

"I don't understand," she said. "If you're gone, why would you need me?"

"If I don't make it, the next Avatar will be born to the Water Tribe," he explained patiently. "She'll need you to train her until she's ready to know who she is."

"She?"

"I have a feeling."

In spite of herself, Katara smiled, recovering her composure. This girl would have to be born at the North Pole, and she could appreciate what that meant.

"That's going to challenge some assumptions," she remarked, recalling how difficult it had been for her to learn traditionally male waterbending techniques.

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for.  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share.  
And none of it seems to matter anymore._

"It's been more than a thousand years since a female waterbender was born to be the Avatar," Aang agreed. "You've opened a path for her, but she needs to be kept secret as long as possible, and who else would teach her?" Katara nodded her acceptance of the task he'd set her. She didn't ask how she would know the new Avatar; she had a feeling she would just know. Then, before she could think too much about it, she hugged him, and he responded by pulling her close. This was awkward in a sitting position, so she curled up her legs until she was virtually in his lap, head resting on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, then her back, and a distant part of her wondered when their roles in this relationship had reversed.

"I'm so sorry," Aang whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I failed so many times. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you I loved you. I'm sorry that we might have so little time together like this."

"I haven't been perfect, either," Katara sighed, too drained to argue any of his points. "It doesn't really matter now." Aang murmured his agreement, and because neither of them needed any companionship beyond what they already had, they held onto each other as though, by doing so, they could prevent tomorrow from coming.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better.  
And because I knew you…  
I have been changed for good._

Author's Note: Wow, that song has a lot of lyrics! This was quite a bit of work, so I hope it turned out well. I had a hard time ending it, and I had to struggle at times not to make it too similar to other things I've written. Sometimes, you get the feeling that there's just no new ground to cover in some areas.

Review responses:

Wishing Only Wounds The Heart: Well, Rent isn't really my kind of music, and a friend of mine whose tastes run similar to mine said she didn't enjoy it at all. Plus, I don't really like depressing shows. I even prefer my operas to be comic.

airnaruto45: What? It's a great song!

frizzyhairedloon: Actually, I've found that it's a lot of fun to play with the minor characters because there's so much room to move. Since there are many aspects of their lives we're not seeing, I'm free to make stuff up.

Fusion Blaster: They don't have very many episodes left to wrap everything up, so I hope they don't leave too many loose ends.

Aangs fangirl1214: Yeah, Grease is fun, even though the ending makes no sense. I was in Into the Woods once, but we didn't have a Company. Only the people who had lines or songs were in it. I played Cinderella's Mother and the Giant.

torikkusuta: I know; that last song has been recorded by so many people over the years that most people probably don't know it was written for a Broadway musical. Actually, someone requested "Bring Him Home" a really long time ago, but I haven't got around to writing it yet.


	36. Chapter 36: Barbara Song

Being Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Barbara Song" from Threepenny Opera, lyrics by Bertolt Brecht, translated by Marc Blitzstein.

Author's Note: This is a strange song from a strange show (that's Brecht for you), not least because it's called the Barbara Song, even though the person who sings it is Lucy. Anyway, I actually played Lucy in college, so I got to sing it, and I thought I could work it into a story. Also unusual for me is that I'm using the first person. It just seemed to fit.

**Barbara Song**

_I used to believe, in the days I was pure -  
And I _was _pure, like you used to be -  
My wonderful someone will come to me someday,  
And then, it will all depend on me._

I was a young girl once, you know. Oh, don't look at me that way. I know you understand that I didn't just hatch out of an egg fully grown, but I still think it's hard for you to think of me as anything but the aging, used-up woman you see. Well, it's true. I know what I am.

But there was a time when I was young, and innocent, and idealistic. I used to dream that the perfect man would show up at my doorstep one day and sweep me off my feet, and we would live happily ever after. That's not quite how it happened.

My father died before I was born. Well, he was over 90. He was the youngest son of Avatar Roku, and my mother was his third wife.

_If he's a good man, if he's a rich man,  
Wears a fine cravat, smokes a cigar,  
And if he's gallant and treats me like a lady,  
Then, I shall tell him "Sorry."_

Isn't it amazing how men can continue fathering children into their dotage, while we women have such a limited time of fertility? Of course, we invest more energy into each baby than they do, so perhaps that explains it.

I only had two children, so maybe my body didn't have very much energy to spare to begin with. Or it might just be that my husband stopped seeking my bed so often…but I'm getting ahead of myself.

If I'd had a father, I might have been more pragmatic about men. But the lack of a masculine presence in my early life (my mother chose not to remarry, and my half-siblings were all much older and distant) made me unrealistic about the opposite sex, and a lot of other things.

_Chin up high, keep your powder dry,  
Don't relax or go too far.  
Look, the moon is gonna shine 'til dawn,  
Keep the little rowboat cruising on and on.  
You stay perpendicular._

My mother, too, had high hopes for my prospects, which probably only encouraged my already overactive imagination. We both believed that wealthy men of good position would come to seek my favor, and I would keep them at a distance.

Oh, we had it all planned out. There was no need to rush, after all; we would wait until the right option came along.

Yet this cost me something of my youth. Mother kept a sharp watch on me, making sure I remained pure. No sneaking off with a boy to watch the moonlight on the ocean; no stolen kisses among the rocks on the beach; no serenades outside my window.

_Oh, you can't let a man just walk right over you;  
Cold and dignified is what you are.  
Such a whole lot of things can happen,  
So firmly say, but sweetly: "Sorry."_

It may seem strange to you, but I didn't miss any of those things at the time. I suppose that being the Avatar's granddaughter only aided in my romanticism. Members of the family would tell me of Roku's love for Ta Min, and how she waited for him all through his training. It seemed so obvious to me that there would be that one, perfect someone for me eventually, and I just had to wait for him to appear.

I regret it all now, though, much as I regret the similar captivity of my own children. They even had walls to keep the world out, as I did not. I try not to dwell on how my life might have turned out if I had pushed my boundaries, taken a few risks. I can't go back again, so I must live in the present. It's all I have.

_The first to appear was a young man from Kent;  
He was all that a man ought to be.  
The second was older, and bolder, I mean,  
And the third one was crazy mad for me!_

The men did come; make no mistake about that. They varied greatly in looks and background, but I enjoyed the company of all of them. Rumors of my existence traveled far beyond the quiet village where we lived, and I was quite attractive in those days. No, don't bother heaping compliments upon me. I know that my beauty has faded. Perhaps a shadow remains, and you might even be able to imagine me as I once was. I don't really miss it, though. Nowadays, I would prefer not to be too noticeable.

With the cynicism of age, I understand that most of my suitors were probably just seeking to enrich their social position by linking their family line to that of the Avatar. Others may have just hoped that our children would be stronger in firebending than their families were.

_They were all rich men,  
They were all fine men,  
Wore silk cravats, smoked a big cigar.  
And since they always made me feel a perfect lady,  
I said politely, "Sorry."_

Anyway, they all treated me with the utmost respect, calling on me in the sitting room for at least the first meeting, with my mother watching over us. To this day, I'm not certain why Mother didn't choose any of them. They were all fine, upstanding men, some young and others older, many of whom had considerable wealth and social standing of their own.

Waiting for the big prize? Well, perhaps. Firelord Azulon had two sons, one near my age and unmarried and the other older and already a widower. Crown Prince Iroh had an infant son, but it wasn't unthinkable that he would seek to remarry and provide insurance for his line. If he had…but there's no use in considering that.

_I would sigh, keep my chin up high,  
Never relaxed or went too far.  
Well, I let the moon go shining on;  
I let the little rowboat cruise around 'til dawn.  
I stayed perpendicular._

Was that insensitive? I'm sorry. Maybe I lived too long with the royal family.

Whatever the reasons, I never allowed any of my suitors to draw too close, and my mother supported me in this. They were all perfect gentlemen, which made it easier to keep them at arm's length. Even if we walked out together, I remained cool and reserved. I sensed that some of the men would have liked to pursue greater intimacy, but I refused to relax. My attitude eventually served to cool their ardor, as well.

You see, men require some encouragement in their pursuit. It doesn't need to be much, but there must be a little, at least a sign that they might be successful eventually. But you already know that, don't you? After all, you're a man yourself. Yes, I noticed.

_I could not let a man just walk all over me;  
Perhaps my dignity went rather far.  
Such an interesting lot of things might have happened;  
I simply indicated "Sorry."_

I could just say that I wanted to obey my mother in these matters, and there would be some truth to that. Some of the folly, however, was undoubtedly mine. I wanted to remain in control of the situation at all times. I still had my dreams, and I hadn't found the one to fulfill them.

There were other dreams in those days, too, ones I've never spoken about to anyone. They came to me late at night, heating my blood and awakening my body. When I woke from them, I started to feel that I would like a man's touch. I wanted to know if I could feel that way for real. The daylight quickly dispelled such speculations. Yet if I had given in to that impulse, even once, I might not have been pure enough for what happened later. But there I go with the "what ifs" again.

_One day comes a man, but what kind of a man?  
Do you know why he does what he does?  
He walked into my room,  
And he hung up his hat,  
And I just didn't know where I was._

So time passed, and I suddenly realized that my teen years were behind me. I had entered the uncertain twenties. Mother still treated me as a child, and in some ways, I suppose I was. It was into this window of my life between a blushing maiden and an old maid that _he_ finally entered. Oh, he didn't call on me. Nothing so mundane or demeaning as that for him! After all, he was the son of the Firelord! People came to him, not the other way around. No, I was summoned by an official proclamation.

My mother was ecstatic, as though her life's work was finally being realized. She put twice as much makeup on me as I had ever worn, stuffed me into a dress so tight I could scarcely breathe, and packed me off to the palace with only a few personal belongings. I only saw her once more, at my wedding. After that, she seemed content to leave me to my fate. I don't even know whether she still lives.

_He was a lean man; he was a mean man.  
He didn't own a cravat, smoked no cigar.  
And God knows he never made me feel a lady!  
There just wasn't time for "Sorry."_

There I met Prince Ozai for the first time. To tell you the truth, he frightened me. I wasn't stupid; I knew that his grandfather and father had worked hard to undo everything my grandfather stood for, and Ozai seemed willing to follow in their footsteps. At the same time, there was something dangerously exciting about him. I can't explain it.

It was clear from the beginning that he did not view me as a lady. More of an object, really. He surveyed me from every angle, even checking my teeth. I still have them all.

In a way, it was a relief, strange as that may sound. He didn't expect me to be anything but beautiful and present. That I could be, with very little effort, at least until time made its unstoppable march across my face and figure. Otherwise, I could keep myself to myself. That was freeing, in its way.

_Chin up high? My chin was down my shoes,  
And I relaxed, but far too far.  
Oh, the way the moon kept shining on.  
The night was nice for rowing, and this girl was gone,  
Not so perpendicular._

He took possession of me that day, in every sense. The wedding a few months later (about as quickly as a royal wedding can be arranged) was a mere formality. Everything happened so fast. I was swept up in the current of events, unable to take the time to figure out what I was thinking or feeling. In retrospect, I think that made the situation easier to accept.

Fate wasn't quite done with me, though. I dutifully gave Ozai two children, but I eventually found myself once again blazing a new path. I fed my husband's ambition in order that my young son, the light of my life, might be spared. The price, however, was to be estranged from my husband and children for the rest of my life. I carry no regret about the former.

_So you let a man just walk right over you;  
Who said dignified is what you are?  
So many wonderful, terrible things did happen,  
And now it's you can tell me…sorry._

So that's my life story, the good and the bad. I do worry about my son sometimes. I hope he's all right. The girl was her father's daughter, and I've no doubt she can take care of herself.

Anyway, my life is now in your hands. This knowledge could be very dangerous, for both of us, if certain people found out.

Well, no, of course, that's not _everything._ Surely you didn't want to know my favorite breakfast food when I was 13? Really? Tonight? I have no plans. Oh. I see. Well, I haven't had an offer like that in…actually, I've _never _had an offer like that. Maybe it's time I finally took some risks. I'd be delighted. Better late than never, right?

--

Author's Note: So Ursa finally finds a real romance. I have no idea who she's talking to, so fill it in for yourself. I like the idea of the one-sided dialogue, where the reader has to fill in the blanks of what else is being said. And about her father being 90 or so, if you've done the math, you'll realize that Roku had been dead approximately 70 years by the time Ursa was born, which means her father must have been very old. I have a feeling the creators left out a generation or two. If Sozin and Azulon both waited until they were about 50 to father children with much younger wives (not really unusual in royal families), their lineage makes more sense.

Review responses:

Wishing Only Wounds The Heart: Well, I try to do a sort of dedication to people who made suggestions I use. You can't beat Kataang and Wicked as a combination, yet I think that was the first I'd done. I will look into Rent lyrics at some point, but I've got a lot of ideas waiting in the wings already.

Spirit's Fire: If you hunt back through, there are a couple of other Mai songfics, such as "I'm Not That Girl" and "I Get a Kick Out of You." If you really like Maiko, I did a series of Maiko chapters in my Boys & Girls collection. I can't remember which chapters, so you'll have to hunt for them. I keep thinking I'll turn them into a longer story eventually, though it would have to be AU now.

Loupami: Life experience does help. Thank you very much for the kind words! Kataang has probably become my favorite fiction ship ever.

EmpressOfPudding: Actually, I think Mai and Ty Lee get along now, although I could see them having their differences if they had been, say, placed together at the academy right away. I'll think about it.

Kumori Doragon: We've already discussed the spoiler thing, but I hope you're going to read the new chapter of Magic Kingdom because it doesn't spoil anything. I'm happy you thought the last one was beautiful.

airnaruto45: I'm afraid you have the wrong collection, but I am thinking of doing that song eventually. However, it has far too many words to fit into the scene you're requesting. Besides, I prefer to write my own moments. Having browsed some of your stories, I see that you are happy with just having characters sing the lyrics, but that's not my style, and I hope you can respect that.


	37. Chapter 37: Shall We Dance?

Being Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Shall We Dance" from The King and I, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II.

Author's Note: This was one of the many suggestions entered by ACEo'SPADES. Seriously, folks, only one review for the last chapter? Let's see if we can do better this time.

**Shall We Dance?**

_We've just been introduced.  
I do not know you well,  
But when the music started,  
Something drew me to your side._

Aang looked around the candle-lit cave in frustration. He couldn't figure out why no one was dancing. The sound of the music was making it difficult for him to stand still, and it wasn't even native to him. Was 100 years really so long that these kids had lost such a large part of their tradition?

No, he decided firmly. They hadn't lost it; they'd only forgotten. Things forgotten could always be remembered again. So he began demonstrating traditional Fire Nation dances he recalled. The movements took him back to a simpler time, when he and Kuzon would imitate the grown-ups at parties, oblivious to the re-ordering of the world that was even then being planned.

The kids seemed impressed, but now Aang had to get them directly involved. His eyes lit on Onji. They'd just met, but she'd been friendly toward him as a stranger, and he thought she would come with him if he asked.

_So many men and girls  
Are in each other's arms.  
It made me think  
We might be similarly occupied._

When Aang extended his hand to Onji, the girls around her giggled, but he paid them no attention. She accepted his invitation blushingly, but with an expression that indicated she was happy to have been chosen, even if she did have a boyfriend. He guided her to the middle of the floor, leading her in a dance he'd seen while in Ba Sing Se. She picked up the simple sequence quickly, and Aang beamed when others began drifting onto the floor to follow suit.

His mind, however, was constantly on the partner he really wanted. Katara sat at one of the rock tables directly in front of him as he danced with Onji, but he deliberately avoided looking at her for the time being. The most important thing was to get the party well and truly started. Besides, he hoped that putting off the pleasure would make it that much better.

_Shall we dance?  
On a bright cloud of music,  
Shall we fly?_

"Freestyle!" Aang called out at last, getting out of the way to observe the impromptu dances everyone came up with as they crowded the dance floor. The exuberant chaos also provided him with cover to make his way over to Katara. He took her by surprise, extending his hand in wordless invitation. He only had to add three words to get her to join him.

Aang was pretty sure Katara had never danced like this before, but that was okay. He could work with what she knew. They started with waterbending moves and progressed into more acrobatic maneuvers that he'd taught her during their travels. It was very hard to remember not to use airbending, especially when nothing seemed to exist for him except Katara and the music.

_Shall we dance?  
Shall we then say goodnight  
And mean goodbye?_

Aang's plan was for this to only be the first dance of many, but that hope was dashed when Fire Nation guards (and the schoolmaster) broke up the party. Fortunately, the kids were grateful enough for the diversion that they assisted Aang and his friends in their escape. He waved his thanks to one just before Toph closed the wall behind them. He knew that his fellow students would probably be punished, but he hoped they would be okay, and that they wouldn't soon forget this night. He knew he wouldn't.

As they flew off on Appa's back, Aang couldn't help wondering whether he'd ever get another chance to dance with Katara like that. At the moment, it seemed unlikely. Still, the whole group complimented him on his efforts, and he earned another kiss on the cheek. That was his third one so far (yes, he was counting – what of it?).

_Of a chance,  
When the last little star has left the sky,  
Shall we still be together,  
With our arms around each other,  
And shall you be  
My new romance?_

Even when she pulled back, Katara remained close beside him, perhaps merely huddling for warmth as the chill wind rushed past them, but he enjoyed it anyway.

"I just have one question," she mused, tilting her head at him thoughtfully. "When did you have time to learn how they danced in Ba Sing Se?"

"That's kind of a long story," Aang said, sensing an odd tone in her voice, like she was worried that he'd left her out of something.

"Well," she replied, snuggling still closer to him and making him blush even harder than he already was, "I think we have some time before we reach the next island."

"Okay, I was out looking for Appa," he began the tale, his attention fully on the warmth beside him, the blue eyes watching him intently, and the dark hair whipping in the breeze.

_On the clear understanding  
That this kind of thing can happen,  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we dance?_

--

Author's Note: I've been wondering ever since The Headband aired how Aang learned Ba Sing Se-style dancing. We know he hadn't been to the city before, but there was no dancing at the one party we saw them attend. I'm thinking of writing a oneshot about this.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Thanks for being my lone reviewer for the Ursa story. I think she should have married Iroh, too, but he was apparently either not in the market or off leading the army somewhere. Ah, well.


	38. Chapter 38: What is This Feeling?

Being Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "What is This Feeling?" from Wicked, music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz.

Author's Note: EmpressofPudding wanted to see this song, and though she suggested it referring to Mai and Ty Lee, as I considered the lyrics, I thought it would be more fun as an anti-Zutara, which some people seem to be badly in need of right now. I've trimmed the song to fit, only using the core lyrics. It takes place at an unspecified time at the Western Air Temple.

**What is This Feeling?**

_What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new,  
I felt the first time  
I laid eyes on you?_

Katara hated feeling this way. It was a little like anger, but she'd been angry many times before – with Sokka, Toph, Jet, and even Aang. That was always short-lived, quickly receding into something else. Often, it was remorse for things she'd said and done while in a fit of temper. This feeling, though, was something new, something lasting, and it bothered her that she couldn't identify it.

It had begun as soon as Zuko had presented himself to their group at the Western Air Temple. Katara had submitted to Aang's will in allowing Zuko to join them. She thought it should be Aang's decision, and he did need to learn firebending, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about Zuko being among them. And she definitely wasn't.

_My pulse is rushing,  
My head is reeling,  
My face is flushing,  
What is this feeling?_

Above all, Katara didn't trust the prince. As a result, she found herself divided. On the one hand, she wanted to keep an eye on Zuko to make sure he didn't show any signs of relapsing into prior patterns of behavior. On the other hand, being in his presence for too long made her distinctly uncomfortable. Her blood boiled inside of her, rushing to her head, clouding her vision and making a ringing sound in her ears. In extreme cases, she even got dizzy spells.

This was her circumstance right now. Unable to stand it any longer, she'd removed herself from the rest of the group. This made her worry about Aang, but since that was an almost constant condition for her these days, it didn't bother her unduly. She sat down in a grassy spot and took deep breaths of the fresh air to steady herself, trying to clear her mind. She was starting to think she should try to learn some of Aang's meditation techniques.

_Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name? Yes…  
Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!  
For your face, your voice, your clothing._

Footsteps came up behind her. She knew who it was without looking, since his proximity made her skin crawl even when she didn't see him. She hated everything about him – the way he moved, his voice, even the clothes he wore. She knew that was ridiculous, but it was the way she felt.

"Who sent you?" Katara snapped. There was no way he came out here on his own. Zuko came to stand beside her but did not sit, seeming to realize he had not been invited.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," he said, which didn't address her question. "But don't you think it's time we learned to at least work with each other?"

"Loathing," she announced aloud in a moment of revelation, answering him as well as he'd answered her.

_Let's just say I loathe it all!  
Every little trait, however small,  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple, utter loathing._

"What?" Zuko sounded surprised, as well he should. Slowly, Katara turned to glare at him.

"That's what I feel towards you. Loathing. I just figured it out."

"Well, congratulations," he offered dryly. "Look, I gave up everything to come here, and we all have a lot of things we're going to have to face together. Can't you even _try_ to trust me?"

"Trust you?" Katara stood suddenly, almost violently. She hated his condescension, as if they all hadn't made sacrifices for Aang. This…_interloper_ was nothing special. "How do you expect me to trust you after what you've done? Your people killed or stole away all of our waterbenders, killed my mother, and forced my father to leave us for years. You personally have captured Aang several times and almost gotten him killed!"

_There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation.  
It's so pure, so strong!_

By the end of this speech, Katara was shaking with barely-suppressed rage, and she was breathing heavily, but there was also a sense of release. It felt oddly exhilarating to be unloading on him in this way. Zuko just stood there calmly, his head tilted as he regarded her speculatively. Somehow, this sent another wave of anger surging through her.

"Well?" she demanded, hearing her voice rise to almost a shriek. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"This isn't about you." He spoke with the tone of someone who has just realized something profoundly unexpected. "It's not about your people and my people. It's not even really about me."

"Oh, really?" she challenged snidely. "Then what is it about, oh wise one?"

"Aang," Zuko shrugged. "You blame me for what happened to Aang at Ba Sing Se."

"Shouldn't I?" Katara accused. "If you had helped us, we might have gotten away sooner."

_Though I do admit it came on fast,  
Still, I do believe that it can last,  
And I will be loathing, loathing you  
My whole life long!_

"I didn't strike him down," Zuko reminded her. "I was as stunned as anyone when Azula shot him, but I watched you rush to catch him. You were completely unconcerned about what happened to you; you just had to get to him. You love him."

"I – that's – completely irrelevant!"

"What I don't get is why you haven't told him," he continued, as though she hadn't spoken. Katara stood stunned, meeting his gaze in a silent battle of wills she knew she was going to lose. She wanted to protest, to argue, but she couldn't. He was right – about everything – and she hated him for that, too.

"I still hate you," she said finally. It seemed her only option. The left corner of his mouth twitched, but his face and voice were both solemn when he responded.

"I understand." Then, as if he'd accomplished what he came to do, he left her alone with her thoughts, which were, if possible, even more roiled than they'd been before he'd shown up.

Curse him, anyway.

_And I will be loathing,  
For forever loathing,  
Truly, deeply loathing you  
My whole life long!_

--

Author's Note: See? Don't you all feel better now? I have so many ideas for this collection that I think I'm going to take a break from Magic Kingdom and What You Missed for a few weeks to focus on these, just to let you all know.

Review responses:

Wishing Only Wounds The Heart: Well, I forgive you. It sounds really cool to perform at Disney World! Hope you had fun. Anyway, The Headband made me wonder both how Aang learned the Ba Sing Se dance and how Katara learned gymnastics. I think about these things.

airnaruto45: Ummmm okay.

trekker4life: I know I do some obscure songs, but I try to throw in those familiar ones, too.

Magnumus: Have you changed your screen name? I'm curious because I don't recognize it, but you seem to be indicating that you've reviewed my work before. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it.


	39. Chapter 39: Sue Me

Being Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Sue Me" from Guys & Dolls, lyrics by Alan Jay Lerner.

Author's Note: After seeing The Boiling Rock, I got thinking about this song and thought it would make a good extended/alternate scene between Zuko and Mai.

**Sue Me**

_You promise me this,  
You promise me that.  
You promise me anything under the sun,  
Then you give me a kiss,  
And you're grabbing your hat,  
And you're off to the races again._

"'Dear Mai,'" Mai began reading aloud. "'I'm sorry to leave you like this.'"

"I'm sorry, Mai." Zuko already knew what was in the letter; he didn't need to hear his own words thrown back at him like an accusation. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh, you didn't?" she challenged. "What _did_ you expect me to feel when I read this?"

"I…I don't know." In truth, he hadn't been certain she'd feel anything. It was so difficult to tell with her. Even when she'd broken up with him on Ember Island, it had been so casual, as though she were merely rejecting one option on a dinner menu.

"I thought you were home to stay. I never would have taken up with you if I'd thought you were just going to run off again on some fool's errand!"

"Wouldn't you?" Zuko asked quietly. It was an honest question; he really wanted to know.

_When I think of the time gone by,  
And I think of the way I tried,  
I could honestly die!_

Mai did not respond directly. She just stood there, gazing at him helplessly. Only her eyes revealed the emotional struggle within as she tried to answer that question for herself. Zuko understood, as it was similar to the battle he'd fought with himself when he'd left her.

"I can't believe you did this to me," she said finally, throwing the letter violently aside for emphasis. "Why couldn't you have faced me like a man to tell me we were through?"

"I was afraid," he admitted, his eyes never leaving hers. "Afraid I would change my mind." Maybe he was also slightly afraid of those ready knives of hers, but it didn't seem appropriate to mention that right now. He watched as she tried to work out what he meant. When she did, it actually seemed to make her more angry.

_Call a lawyer and sue me, sue me,  
What can you do me?  
I love you.  
Give a holler and hate me, hate me,  
Go ahead, hate me -  
I love you._

"I hate you!" she burst out. "How can you…you make me so…ugh!" This show of passion was the greatest Zuko had yet seen from her. Honestly, it was quite attractive.

"I know, and I don't blame you," he sighed. It had just occurred to him that she was the second girl to tell him she hated him within the past couple of weeks. Given that they both had vastly different reasons for their feelings, he could only conclude it was something innately part of him that caused such a violent reaction. "I just did what I thought I had to do."

"How can you sit there so calmly and just let me yell at you?" she demanded. It was an excellent question. Not that long ago, he'd lost his temper all too frequently. Maybe it was the peace of finally choosing the correct path that made him feel so placid. Like his uncle always seemed.

"I denied you the chance to do this before. You have every right to vent."

_The best years of my life  
I was a fool to give to you!  
-Alright, already, I'm just a no-goodnick,  
-Alright, already, it's true.  
-So new?  
-So sue me, sue me,  
-What can you do me?  
-I love you._

"Three years," Mai announced. "I waited for you for three years!"

"You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. Not that I expect you to understand that," she spat. She paced slowly about the room, her burst of rage apparently having dissipated. "Did you ever care about me at all?"

"If I didn't, I would have tried to take you with me," he answered with a sad, half-smile.

"I don't understand."

"I know." Until this point, Zuko had remained seated, allowing Mai to retain the position of dominance. Now, though, he rose and tentatively took a few steps in her direction. "I hated leaving you, but I had to. I've found the path I'm meant to follow. It's the right thing."

_You gamble it here  
You gamble it there,  
You gamble on everything,  
All except me,  
And I'm sick of you leaving me  
Up in the air  
Till you're back in the money again._

"I can't do this anymore, Zuko," said Mai, shaking her head. "I never blamed you for your exile; it wasn't really your fault. But this was your decision. You betrayed your family and your country, and you left me. I love you, but I can't go on like this." Her words struck Zuko more forcefully than he would have expected, and it was suddenly very important for her to understand what he was doing.

"Can you even imagine what the world would be like without war?" he asked softly. "It's been going on our entire lives, the lives of our parents. That's why Aang is different. Talking with him makes you realize that there's another way. He remembers when everyone got along, when the Fire Nation wasn't feared and hated. Doesn't that sound better?"

"The war will be over when we conquer the rest of the world, bring them under our banner," she insisted, as though reciting. He recognized the same reasons Firelord Sozin had given for his vision of world domination, and he now saw its vanity. The Fire Nation indoctrination schools and tutors had certainly done their job well. "We can all live in peace together again."

_When I think of the time gone by,  
And I think of the way I tried,  
I could honestly die!_

"It will _never_ be over," Zuko shook his head. "Don't you see? The most basic yearning in all people is to be free. As long as we try to force others to be like us and impose our rule using fear and oppression, there will always be rebellion, always those fighting for their independence."

Mai stared at him in undisguised astonishment. She backed away from him as though afraid that he had something contagious. At last, she found her voice.

"How can you say these things?" she demanded. "Who are you?"

"I think you know that better than I do. I'm still finding out. Didn't you ever wish you could find out who you were, away from other people's expectations?" Of all people, he thought she would understand this. She'd always had to be the perfect, quiet girl her parents wanted, but that wasn't what he saw in her. Mai paced around a few moments more before planting her feet and facing him again.

_Serve a paper and sue me, sue me,  
What can you do me?  
I love you.  
Give a holler and hate me, hate me,  
Go ahead, hate me -  
I love you!_

"How long?" she asked. "How long will it be this time?"

"The comet comes in six weeks," Zuko told her solemnly. "If the Avatar wins, the entire world will change, and I should be able to come home. If he loses--"

"If the Firelord wins, you mean," Mai snapped, obviously unwilling to let go of all of her illusions yet.

"If Aang loses, I won't ever be able to come back. I'll be an outcast and a traitor forever."

"I don't understand you at all. Why are you doing this? I thought we might finally have a future together."

"So did I. But Mai, you knew I wasn't happy. I wasn't myself. Uncle was always right, and if I'd just listened to him sooner…" he trailed off. "It's the Avatar's job to bring balance back to the world, and it's my job to help him. It's that simple."

_When you wind up in jail,  
Don't come to me to bail you out!  
-Alright, already, so call a policeman,  
-Alright, already, it's true.  
-So new?  
-So sue me, sue me,  
-What can you do me?  
-I love you._

"Simple? What's simple about that?" Mai returned, looking more perplexed than ever. "I sort of understand the Avatar having a job to do, but why you?"

"Because I'm not just the son of the Firelord. I'm also the great-grandson of the Avatar."

"What?"

"My mother was – is – Avatar Roku's granddaughter." Zuko didn't know if Ursa was still alive, but he preferred to believe that. For several heartbeats, nothing could be heard in the room except the ambient prison noise from beyond the door.

"I liked your mother," admitted Mai quietly.

"I'm the only one who can do this. The seeds of balance and conflict both run through me. I'm the key to uniting the Avatar and the Firelord again, to getting them both on the same path."

_You're at it again,  
You're running the game;  
I'm not gonna play second fiddle to that,  
And I'm telling you now that we're through!_

"You really believe all of this, don't you?" Mai sounded resigned, and Zuko knew he'd made progress. He hadn't won her over to his way of thinking, but she was at least accepting his decision. "So what do you expect me to do?"

"I don't expect anything," he replied honestly. "I've made my choice, but you have choices, too. You can leave me in here to rot. You can go back to Azula or your parents. You can turn me over to the Firelord."

"The Firelord?" Mai interrupted sharply. "He's not your father anymore?"

"He gave me life," Zuko acknowledged. "But who should I see as a father, the man who burned and later tried to kill me when I questioned him, or the one who supported me when I least deserved it?"

_When I think of the time gone by,  
And I think of the way I tried,  
I could honestly die!_

"He tried to kill you?" Mai looked truly surprised. Zuko felt his mouth twist into a wry smile.

"So he didn't tell you that part? Or maybe _she_ didn't."

"I could help you escape," Mai mused after a pause, as though it were only idle conjecture.

"You could also run a knife through me," Zuko pointed out. Although no knives were visible, he knew she had several on her at the moment. She always did.

"I could."

"Mai, whatever happens, whatever you decide, I do love you."

Mai nodded almost imperceptibly before calling to the guard to let her out. Once she was gone, Zuko sank into the one chair in his cell. He didn't know what her decision would be, but he wanted her to be free to make it. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

_Sue me, sue me,  
Shoot bullets through me!  
I love you!_

--

Author's Note: I made up the six weeks, based on an estimate of how much time it's been since the Summer Solstice.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Thanks for the warning. I don't understand people who have nothing better to do than flame people.

Vanille Strawberry: Yes, I think I read that one of yours. The idea for the last chapter had already formed before I read it, but I did notice some similarities in the interaction between the characters.

Kumai290: Thank you. I enjoyed doing it.

Magnumus: Okay, now I understand. Welcome back!


	40. Chapter 40: Kansas City

Being Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Kansas City" from Oklahoma, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II.

Author's Note: I got this song in my head a few weeks ago and thought it described Ba Sing Se reasonably well. The last verse didn't fit very well, though, so I had to wing it.

**Kansas City**

_I got to Kansas City on a Friday,  
By Saturday, I learned a thing or two.  
Up to then, I didn't have an idea  
Of what the modern world was coming to._

It only took a day or two in Ba Sing Se for Sokka to realize that it was not exactly what he had expected. He supposed that he had built up some incredible, perhaps impossible, expectations about the city during their travels, but he hadn't been the only one. The image of the thick walls protecting the Earth Kingdom's capital and making it a bastion of hope and a symbol of the world's resistance to the Fire Nation had been, well, irresistible, especially after Omashu had fallen.

Although Aang had expressed some doubts, only Toph had truly been uninterested in going to Ba Sing Se. She seemed to accept the necessity of getting their information to the king, but Sokka had to admit that she had been right all along. He hadn't understood the meaning of bureaucracy, but he certainly got it now. Furthermore, he didn't like it.

_I counted 20 gas buggies going by theirselves  
Almost every time I took a walk.  
Then I put my ear to a Bell telephone,  
And a strange woman started in to talk. What next?_

Sokka had just expected that the Avatar would gain immediate entrance to see the king and was flabbergasted at getting a wait of one or two months. He hated biding his time when there were important things to be done.

Granted, the technology around them was fascinating, and if their business weren't so urgent, Sokka could happily have spent hours studying it and asking questions. The earthbending-powered trains and their supports, for example, were absolute marvels of engineering, but that didn't seem to adequately balance the creepy elements of the city, like one Joo Dee being replaced by another or discovering that the vaunted Earth King was little more than a figurehead.

_Everything's up to date in Kansas City.  
They've gone about as far as they can go.  
They went and built a sky-scraper 7 stories tall,  
About as high as a building ought to grow!_

Every member of their group seemed to have his or her particular issue. Aang was utterly distracted, both by Appa's absence and Katara's presence. Honestly, Sokka didn't see the big deal about that dress Katara wore to the king's party. She still looked like his sister, although he preferred her wearing less makeup.

Meanwhile, Katara was wholly occupied with supporting Aang, whatever he wanted, and Toph was simply bored. The three of them under one roof was enough to drive anyone crazy, so Sokka spent as much of his time as possible out exploring the city and admiring the architecture. By just focusing on the buildings, you could almost forget what was going on inside them and what the walls were for. Now if he could only shake the persistent feeling that he was being watched.

_Everything's like a dream in Kansas City.  
It's better than a magic lantern show.  
You can turn the radiator on whenever you want some heat,  
With every kind of comfort, every house is all complete.  
You can walk to privies in the rain and never wet your feet!  
They've gone about as far as they can go._

Of course, not everything about living in Ba Sing Se was bad. They had a nice house to stay in, and regular meals were provided, something that was always high on Sokka's list of priorities. After the months of traveling, it was a nice change to not have to scramble for food and shelter or hide their identities. The house even had a bathroom indoors!

The residents of the city used some kind of green crystal for flameless lighting, which Sokka had not seen before. Katara and Aang informed him that they'd seen similar crystals in the Cave of Two Lovers. Sokka didn't know how he had missed that. He still hadn't gotten the full story of what had happened to the other two in the cave, and with the way both of them blushed every time he asked, he didn't think he was likely to.

_Everything's up to date in Kansas City.  
They've gone about as far as they can go.  
They've got a big theatre they call a 'burleque;'  
For fifty cents, you can see a dandy show!_

In summary, their accommodations were probably the best Sokka had experienced since they were the guests of King Bumi in Omashu. Too bad that this, too, felt a little like a prison. They were free to walk about as they chose, but there were things they weren't supposed to ask and people they couldn't talk to. The university was interesting, but it didn't take long to figure out that it was little more than a place to disseminate the myths of the city, like the one that there was no war.

There were, however, a wide variety of entertainments available in the city, things Sokka had never before imagined. He was familiar with music and dance, but writing for him had always been a means to communicate rather than an art form. He stumbled into a poetry reading one evening and discovered that he had quite a gift for Haiku, at least until he lost track of his syllables.

_One of the gals was fat and pink and pretty,  
As round above as she was round below.  
I could swear that she was padded  
From her shoulder to her heel,  
But then, she started dancin',  
And her dancin' made me feel  
That every single thing she had was absolutely real!  
She went about as far as she could go!_

After being unceremoniously kicked out for his verbal transgression, Sokka sought another diversion. He found a theatre that appeared to be enormously popular and had the additional advantage of being fairly inexpensive as well. He paid and watched a variety of acts, including dancing, comedy, and a puppet show.

Eventually, a woman appeared on the stage, and she was apparently the main attraction because loud cheering rose up. Sokka goggled at her when the lights fully showed her, certain that her proportions defied the laws of nature. However, as she methodically began removing her clothing, he became convinced that her body was perhaps the only thing in this cursed city that _was _real. Red-faced, he made his way out of the building and back to the house. He forbade anyone in the group from going to that theatre again and shut his door without giving any explanation.

Whenever they got out of this place, it couldn't be too soon.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I know, the ending doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but it was the best I could come up with. Anyway, Sokka is the only person who doesn't give a real opinion on the city, so I felt like I had some room to speculate.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: I guess I'm one of the charter members of the Boomeraang Squad, but I didn't originate. However, my furthering of the name increased the membership dramatically. I'd have to know more about your group before adding my name to it, and the other members of my squad are individuals that I can't really speak for.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Well, thank you, I'm glad you thought the last two chapters were good. I know this one got a little silly.

Vanille Strawberry: Yeah, I loved that ending with just substituting knives for bullets. By the way, I read Ember Island Confessions and really enjoyed it. Haven't seen the promo yet.

nutshak: It's okay; I know what you mean. I'm always happy to hear that the emotion of a story was effective because that's usually my primary focus.


	41. Chapter 41: People Will Say

Being Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "People Will Say We're in Love" from Oklahoma, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II.

Author's Note: You guys were in the mood for a Kataang, right? I don't know about anyone else, but I found it very unlikely that Aang and Katara wouldn't have taken advantage of some of their spare time to go off on their own. They had several days during The Boiling Rock when we didn't know what they were doing, so here's one way of filling in the blanks.

**People Will Say We're in Love**

_Why do they make up stories  
That link my name with yours?  
Why do the neighbors gossip all day  
Behind their doors?_

"Are you two lovebirds going for _another _walk?" Toph demanded, making Aang blush furiously and the other three boys snicker.

"This is a beautiful place," Katara sniffed haughtily. "What do you care if I want a guided tour?"

"Yeah, right," Toph snorted. "I'll bet you've seen every corner of the temple three times by now. And I'm pretty sure I know what you've been using them for."

"I – we're just –," Aang stammered, but Katara cut him off.

"Just ignore her," she advised, placing a hand at the base of his neck and gently pushing him away from the group. "Reacting will only encourage her."

"Have him back by lunchtime," Toph called after them. "He still has some bending to work on, you know, and Zuko's been taking most of his time lately."

"Yeah, I noticed," Katara muttered so that only Aang could hear her. Despite her own admonition, he noticed that her cheeks were a little pink, too, and she was muttering under her breath.

_I know a way  
To prove what they say  
Is quite untrue.  
Here is the gist,  
A practical list  
Of don'ts for you._

Aang led them to a meadow above one of the cliff faces where the temple was situated. Getting up and down was not easy, but he'd already made several sets of earth stairs to aid in this. He enjoyed showing Katara around, and they'd learned that Toph's abilities worked better down than up, so they had more privacy up here.

"Why does she have to do that?" Katara fumed. "Sokka's bad enough when he's here. Have we given them any reason to tease us like that?"

_Well, maybe it's because it's obvious to everyone except you that I'm madly in love with you,_ Aang thought forlornly. However, he didn't say that. He'd already kissed her; if she wanted to move on from there, he thought it was up to her to give a sign.

"It's not that big a deal," he sighed instead, but Katara didn't seem to be listening.

"There must be a way to stop the others from gossiping about us," she said, pacing around thoughtfully. The obvious solution was to stop spending time together, but there was no way Aang was going to suggest that.

_Don't throw bouquets at me;  
Don't please my folks too much.  
Don't laugh at my jokes too much;  
People will say we're in love._

"Like what?" he asked, curious as to what she might come up with. Katara stopped pacing to face him.

"For starters, what are you doing?" she demanded, pointing a finger at him accusatorily.

"Picking flowers," he replied. He'd begun doing it almost without thinking, it had become such a routine for these escapes they took. "I always pick flowers."

"Right. And what are you going to do with them?"

"Uh…give them to you?"

"Exactly. Don't you see the problem?"

"Not really."

"It's something a boyfriend would do," Katara explained triumphantly. Aang stared at her, utterly perplexed. Her own logic was presenting the truth to her, yet she was completely missing it. And she called Sokka dense. She continued her argument. "You also laugh at all my jokes, even when they're not very funny."

_Don't sigh and gaze at me,  
Your sighs are so like mine.  
Your eyes mustn't glow like mine;  
People will say we're in love._

"I always think they're funny," Aang shrugged, sitting back on the grass and dropping the blossoms he'd already collected into his lap. He decided to play along with her. "You don't have to put the flowers in your hair. Or you could pick your own."

"I know, but you're so much better at finding the prettiest ones," she pouted, sinking down to the ground a few feet away. "I don't know how you do it."

"Mystic Avatar power," he responded mysteriously, only half joking. It did sometimes feel like the earth and the things growing on it called to him.

"You look at me, too."

"What?" Aang's heart stopped for a moment before lurching into an irregular rhythm.

"When you think I'm not looking, you watch me," she replied matter-of-factly. She paused and looked down at her hands. "The trouble is, I think it's a little too close to the way I look at you."

_Don't start collecting things;  
Give me my rose and my glove.  
Sweetheart, they're suspecting things;  
People will say we're in love._

For an agonizing length of time, Aang could only stare at her. Was she saying…what he thought she was saying?

"You…really?" was all he could come up with to say. Apparently, Katara was much better at being furtive than he was. He definitely hadn't noticed her watching him.

"You probably collect things, too," said Katara lightly, not answering directly. "Things that remind you of me. Like I do." With that, she held up the necklace he'd made for her months ago out of Sokka's fishing line. He was astounded that she'd managed to hold onto it all this time – and flattered.

In fact, Aang had already lost several items along their journey that he had kept out of silly sentimentality. At the moment, he had only a scrap he'd saved from her old, torn Water Tribe dress and the small tie she had once used to fasten her braid.

_Some people claim that you are to blame  
As much as I.  
Why did you take the trouble to bake_

_My favorite pie?_

Emboldened by her tacit admission, Aang drew his torso up straight.

"When you put it that way, I can see why people might talk," he conceded. "It's sounding like there are things you could stop, too."

"Yes, I suppose there are."

"I can think of a few things you didn't mention, though."

"Oh?" Katara raised her eyebrows inquiringly. "Such as?"

"For example, you always make sure to set some food aside for me, without meat."

"So? You're a vegetarian. I respect that."

"You could just leave me to fend for myself. The others do."

"But that's only because they know that I'll…oh."

"I've also noticed that you tend to avoid meat these days," Aang pressed his advantage.

"I've sort of lost my taste for it is all," she protested. "I'm sure it will come back."

"Sure it will," Aang agreed, in a tone that implied he didn't believe it for a second.

_Granting your wish  
I carved our initials on that tree.  
Just keep a slice  
Of all the advice  
You give so free._

"You do everything I ask you to," Katara resumed the argument, if that's what it was.

"You could stop asking."

Katara seemed to have nothing to say to that. As an apology for having the upper hand, Aang presented her with the flowers he'd collected. As usual, she worked them into the hair she now wore mostly loose.

"It's too bad they have to die," she murmured, and Aang wondered if she were thinking of the old waterbender who'd taught her to pull water out of plants when she needed it.

"Everything dies," Aang replied. "I don't think it's such a bad thing for you to enhance their beauty before that happens." Katara smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"I think you meant that the other way around," she said demurely.

"I know what I said," he grinned back. "Besides, by carrying them around, you might spread flower patches to other places. Together, we could actually be adding to their number. You're the one who once threw an acorn at me to remind me that it was a sign of new life."

_Don't praise my charm too much;  
Don't look so vain with me.  
Don't stand in the rain with me;  
People will say we're in love._

"That seems like such a long time ago," Katara sighed. Aang privately agreed, but Katara shook it off and brightened again, the teasing note back in her voice. "So, any other tips for me?"

"You compliment me too much," he offered. "And you hover when Zuko and I practice."

"I still don't trust him. Do you?"

"Actually, I think I do." Aang thought he knew the signs of repentance when he saw them. He was all too familiar with guilt, and in Zuko's eyes, he could sometimes see that, along with the desire to make up for past wrongs. "You agreed to let him join us."

"Not exactly," she argued. "I let you make the decision."

"That's another thing. You seem to let my judgment guide in any situation."

"You're the Avatar," she answered, as though that explained everything.

"That doesn't stop Sokka and Toph from arguing with me when they think I'm wrong."

_Don't take my arm too much;  
Don't keep your hand in mine.  
Your hand feels so grand in mine;  
People will say we're in love._

Katara didn't answer, but Aang realized that she had been inching gradually closer to him as they spoke. He began to put a lot of things together that he hadn't before.

"You touch me all the time," he said softly, almost a whisper. "Arm, shoulder, head…hand." He reached out to her, gently taking one of her hands from its occupation shredding grass. "You give me hugs and kisses. It's no wonder people talk."

"Maybe I should stop, then," she suggested, starting to pull her hand away. Aang prevented her, grinning.

"Actually, I like it. I wouldn't want to give it up." It was all making sense now. Apparently, he'd been missing the signs for a long time, just as she had. Maybe they were both too close to the situation to see it clearly. Perhaps his kissing her had opened a door. He still didn't know why it had taken her so long to walk through it, but that didn't worry him. They were here now, and that was what mattered. Abandoning her attempts to free herself, Katara leaned slightly closer and narrowed her eyes.

"What about the dance party?" she demanded.

_Don't dance all night with me,  
Till the stars fade from above.  
They'll see it's all right with me;  
People will say we're in love._

"What about it?" Aang breathed. Katara's proximity was making it harder to think, to keep playing the game. His heart was pounding in his ears. He didn't know what Katara was feeling, but the airbender in him sensed that her breathing was quick and shallow.

"You asked me to dance."

"You agreed."

"You were very insistent."

"You enjoyed it." Aang was quite sure of this, but Katara evidently decided not to answer with words. Instead, she closed the remaining distance between them, joining her mouth to his. Aang shut his eyes, completely surrendering to the sensation. When they parted, he was surprised to notice that her arm had circled his neck while one of his had found its way around her back. Their other hands were still joined. Katara was smiling brilliantly, the mirror to how Aang felt.

"You know, I'm thinking maybe it's not so bad to have people talk about us," she said thoughtfully.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing," he informed her, gathering her into his arms. He had a feeling he was going to be late for his training with Toph, but this was worth it.

--

Author's Note: So there it is. It makes me feel better, anyway. While I'm on the topic of The Boiling Rock, I want to let my readers know that I will soon be starting my own version of that episode. It will have what I wish had happened - all the action and twice the shipping! Or something like that.:)

Review responses:

airnaruto45: I will look into it when I have some spare time. First, I have to find some spare time.:) Anastasia is neither Broadway nor Disney, but I might expand the Disney collection to include it eventually.

nutshak: Thank you. I have no shortage of ideas, only of time. I noticed on another review that you told Lyralocke she was your favorite, but that's okay. I'm not jealous.:)

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Yeah, for all the time spent in the city, it wasn't as fully fleshed out as it could have been. I kind of had fun with that in Destiny's Call, though.

Vanilla Strawberry: I sort of waver on the spoiler issue. Personally, I don't find that things actually "spoil" me so much as whet my appetite. And when a network does idiotic things like releasing episodes on DVD (or in other countries) before airing them in the US, all bets are off.


	42. Chapter 42: I Can't Say No

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "I Cain't Say No" from Oklahoma, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II.

Author's Note: Wow, thanks for the slew of reviews last chapter! I knew a Kataang would bring a lot of you out. This song was meant to be heard more than read, so I've made some adjustments to be more readable, and I cut out the introductory section, although I allude to some of those lyrics. This has been requested by a couple of people, but I've had the idea for a very long time.

**I Can't Say No**

_I'm just a girl who can't say no,  
I'm in a terrible fix!  
I always say, "Come on, let's go"  
Just when I oughta say "Nix."_

So Ty Lee liked boys. What of it? It wasn't a crime or anything. Even though she knew Azula was just jealous, it had still hurt when the princess told Ty Lee she made it too easy for boys to get close to her. Maybe it struck a nerve deep inside her.

After all, Ty Lee had been brought up much like the other two girls. Like them, she'd been raised to be a lady, and she knew that she was supposed to maintain a safe distance from the opposite sex. However, having six sisters who looked just like her had made Ty Lee long to stand out among them. Early on, that was probably why she'd thrown herself into gymnastics.

_When a person tries to kiss a girl,  
I know she oughta give his face a smack,  
But as soon as someone kisses me,  
I somehow, sorta want to kiss him back!_

When she got older, though, Ty Lee had discovered boys. They were delightful creatures, really. They paid Ty Lee unwavering attention and made her feel special. It cost her so little effort to gain their adoration. Maybe she was trying to replace the attention she had always had to compete with her sisters for in her parents' household, but so what? She wasn't hurting anyone.

In their own, adorable way, boys were better than parents. Boys didn't make demands or place unreasonable expectations on her. They lavished attention on her for simply being, and they were much more fun to get close to. Not to mention the kissing. Yes, one could never leave out the kissing.

_I'm just a girl who can't say no,  
I can't be prissy and quaint.  
I ain't the type that can faint -  
How can I be what I ain't?  
I can't say no!_

Of course, Ty Lee's flirtatiousness did have its negative consequences, like the crowd she'd had to knock out at the party to stop them from pressuring her. The one thing Ty Lee could never understand was why boys had to be so possessive. Each one wanted her to be his alone, and what was the fun of that? Couldn't they see that there was enough of her to go around? Besides, she really did like them all equally. Since she had been around enough to know that most of the boys would go after a more appealing target in a heartbeat, it was unfair for them to begrudge her the same type of opportunity.

_What ya gonna do when a feller gets flirty,  
And starts to talk "purty,"  
What ya gonna do?  
Supposing that he says that your lips are like cherries  
Or roses, or berries?  
What ya gonna do?_

Of course, this meant there was a limit to how much of any one boy's company Ty Lee could enjoy, but that didn't bother her unduly. There was no such thing as a special boy in her book, and perhaps Mai was right that Ty Lee took excessive pleasure in adding trophies to her collection. Still, she saw no harm in enjoying her youth to the fullest.

After all, Ty Lee wasn't completely unaware that time was passing. She had seen the ravages of time (and seven pregnancies) on her mother, and she saw that as all the more reason to gather flowers while she could. So when the cute boys flirted with her, she was only too eager to respond.

_Supposing that he says that you're sweeter than cream,  
And he's gotta have cream or die?  
What ya gonna do when he talks that way?  
Spit in his eye?_

At the end of the day, though, Ty Lee had gone along with her friends when they were kicked out of the party, even helping to trash the place later on. It had pained her to think that she was throwing away the potential affection of the boys who'd previously crowded her, but they were getting too clingy, anyway.

"That's why you need ten boyfriends," Mai had said on the beach. Well, in Ty Lee's opinion, that was better than pining over someone who might never come back. Mai didn't have Ty Lee's natural beauty and charm, but she didn't have to wait around like an old maid before her time. Ty Lee just couldn't imagine keeping a guy at arm's length, especially when he started showering compliments.

_I'm just a girl who can't say no,  
Kissing's my favorite food.  
With or without the mistletoe,  
I'm in a holiday mood._

"All right, Ty Lee," said Mai that night as they were combing out their hair in the dressing room they shared. "I know the reason now, but do you really have to throw yourself at every boy you see?"

"I don't have to throw myself at them," Ty Lee protested. "They come to me."

"You know what I mean," Mai rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Oh, I just can't help it. I need their attention like I need food. Or like Azula needs to control everything. Besides, they're useful. And you have to admit, kissing is really nice."

_Other girls are coy and hard to catch,  
But other girls ain't having any fun!  
Every time I lose a wrestling match,  
I have a funny feeling that I won._

"Yes, it is," Mai conceded dreamily, allowing a rare smile to grace her lips. "But don't you think it's better with someone who's really special to you?"

"I wouldn't know," shrugged Ty Lee, going into her nightly series of stretches. "I haven't met someone like that yet. Honestly, Mai, you've been in love with Zuko since you were eight years old. Have you ever even considered trying someone else? Just to see what it was like?"

"No. What's the point, when I already know what I want? You're just flighty and undecided."

"Maybe, but I'm definitely having more fun." Certain that this ended the conversation, Ty Lee flounced off to bed.

_Though I can feel the undertow,  
I never make a complaint,  
Till it's too late for restraint,  
Then, when I want to, I "cain't,"  
I can't say no!_

--

Author's Note: You know, there are so many words to this song that it's actually kind of hard to come up with enough story around it. I wasn't sure it was going to turn out, but I think it's okay. Not great, but okay.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: That's okay. It's not required that you always request something.:)

Loupami: Thanks, so did I.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Yeah, me too. It would be so fun to see them express the realization of their mutual feelings through a dialogue.

Vanille Strawberry: I'm really surprised the writers haven't taken opportunities to have Toph tease Katara and Aang about each other. It just seems like something she would do.

nutshak: As you know, I've already begun my Boiling Rock, and I'm glad you like my writing in general.

A. LaRosa: Thank you very much!

Magnumus: I know what you mean. One of the weaknesses I see in the show is that it tends to emphasize only one side of a relationship – Mai over Zuko, Aang over Katara, etc. We don't get as clear signals of how the other half feels.

trekker4life: You're not the only one (so you might not read this chapter either), but I can't write Kataang all the time without getting repetitive. I do hope you try my rewrite of The Boiling Rock, though. I have thought about "Stars" in a couple of contexts but haven't decided yet which to do. There's an awful lot of lyrics.

BlackRose108: That is funny that people were looking over your shoulder. Fans of mine or just curious about what you were reading? Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. New episodes finally air in 13 days!

ilovekataang: I actually haven't seen The Lion King 2, and I don't know the song, but I will look into it to see if it would work for my other collection, when I ever get back to it. Liselle's Boiling Rock is occupying a lot of my time right now, plus the Harry Potter story I'm trying to wrap up.


	43. Chapter 43: Comedy Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Comedy Tonight" from A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, words and music by Stephen Sondheim.

Author's Note: Well, you know I had to do it. I mean, if we can't have fun with this episode, then what was the point? After a brief introduction, each character gets two segments to give their overall impression of the play in Ember Island Players. I've been working on this forever, and I plan to update this collection more frequently.

**Comedy Tonight**

_Something familiar, something peculiar,  
Something for everyone,  
A comedy tonight!  
Something appealing, something appalling,  
Something for everyone,  
A comedy tonight!_

It was just supposed to be a fun evening at the theatre. Katara wasn't so sure it was a good idea to see a play featuring them, but Sokka and Suki were excited, and everyone else eventually went along.

The poster advertised: "Adventure, romance, comedy – something for everyone!" Unfortunately, they really meant "everyone from the Fire Nation." "Everyone," in this case, definitely did not include those who saw their lives playing out before them. While the story should have been familiar, the way it was done had some…odd twists. The general consensus afterwards was that they would have been better off staying home.

_Nothing with kings,  
Nothing with crowns,  
Bring on the lovers,  
Liars and clowns!_

Even though she couldn't see what was happening on stage, Toph was highly entertained by the majority of the play. Granted, she knew that she was not actually a muscular guy with a deep, bass voice, but she thought the overall attitude was the right one. She would never admit out loud that the show was not the truth, as she had earlier asserted.

Besides, it was a lot of fun catching up on the things that had happened before she'd joined the group, or that had occurred in other places after her part of the adventure began. She didn't understand what the others were so worked up about.

_Old situations, new complications,  
Nothing portentous or polite.  
Tragedy tomorrow, comedy tonight!_

It was very likely that the Bei Fongs would have been appalled at their daughter's taste, but Toph had long since stopped caring about that. Her enjoyment of the performance persisted until the end. Hearing Aang defeated and a rather preachy conclusion featuring the victorious Ozai and Azula had definitely been a downer. It was really a shame that they had to ruin an otherwise genius piece of comedy.

Of course, the Fire Nation audience had lapped it up. Even from above, she could tell that they were on their feet, cheering and applauding wildly. It was enough to turn her stomach – and that usually took quite a lot. Chalk up another case of bad judgment for Sokka.

_Something convulsive, something repulsive,  
Something for everyone,  
A comedy tonight!_

Suki had mixed feelings about the show. Since she wasn't in it very much, she could arguably look at it from a more objective perspective than the others. Many of the characterizations were definitely over-the-top, and most of the acting was mediocre at best.

It was certainly obvious that this was intended to be primarily a comedy, rather than the often life-and-death situations that had truly been experienced. Suki did not find the burning of her village particularly funny, so she could see how the others might take offense to some of their very serious adventures being treated in so light-hearted a manner.

_Something esthetic, something frenetic,  
Something for everyone,  
A comedy tonight!_

On the other hand, seeing this play, even granting the very large number of probable errors, gave Suki an insight into her new companions that she'd scarcely been able to guess at before. There was so much of their lives that she had missed.

Of particular interest to her was Sokka's dalliance with the moon spirit. She didn't really blame him for falling for someone else. They'd had only a few days together before he left, with no idea whether they'd ever see each other again. It had been a momentary impulse that led her to kiss him on the cheek, but the moment had stuck with her. Somewhat wistfully, Suki had to wonder if Sokka would ever really be hers.

_Nothing with gods,  
Nothing with fate.  
Weighty affairs will just have to wait._

They'd lied, Zuko thought, not that he was surprised by that. The Ember Island Players had claimed that there wouldn't be anything weighty or serious in this production, and certainly no allusion to fate. In their defense, they hadn't actually mentioned destiny in the script, but Zuko's failure to recognize his for so long came home to him painfully as he watched the play.

If there was one thing he could take comfort in while enduring the thoroughly skewered interpretation of his pursuit of honor, it was that the acting troupe had not noticeably improved since his childhood.

_Nothing that's formal, nothing that's normal,  
No recitations to recite!  
Open up the curtain,  
Comedy tonight!_

Zuko had to admit that it bothered him to see the trials of his recent life being treated like a joke. Even worse, however, was the caricature of his uncle. He knew that he'd seen Iroh in much the same way at times, and he had to wince now when he thought of all of the times he'd called him a lazy, old man. Iroh had turned out to be right about almost everything.

Zuko wanted nothing more now than to make up for his treachery to his uncle, which was played out again in front of him on the stage. He didn't know how he could ever face Iroh again, but on the other hand, he didn't know how he'd live with himself if he didn't find a way.

_Something erratic, something dramatic,  
Something for everyone,  
A comedy tonight!  
Frenzy and frolic, strictly symbolic  
Something for everyone,  
A comedy tonight!_

By the first intermission, Aang had already concluded that Zuko's original assessment of the Ember Island Players had been completely correct. The story was horrendously inaccurate, and he felt sorry for those in their company for whom this was a first theatrical excursion. He recalled with longing the pleasant productions Gyatso used to take him to.

Compounding his discomfort, and making him wish he had refused to come along, was the conversation he'd had with Katara following the second act. He should just have not said anything. He'd have been better off not knowing how she felt about him kissing her. Come to think of it, he still didn't know. Apparently, neither did she. So now, he was as confused as she was. At least, there was symmetry.

_Something familiar, something peculiar,  
Something for everybody,  
Comedy tonight!  
Something that's gaudy, something that's bawdy  
Something for every-"bawdy"  
Comedy tonight!_

Eventually, Aang returned to their theatre box, just in time to see the actors playing him and Katara shake hands before the invasion and assert their sibling-like relationship. He groaned and pulled his hat down to cover his face. He definitely did not need to be reminded of that right now.

In fact, he was so distracted by his thoughts that he paid very little attention to the play. At least, until it got into events that had not yet happened. He looked on in stunned silence as the play-Avatar faced the play-Firelord. He probably should not have been surprised that a Fire Nation production would show their country victorious, but it was yet another blow to his confidence that he could have done without.

_Nothing that's grim, nothing that's Greek.  
(She plays Medea later this week.)  
Stunning surprises, funny disguises,  
Hundreds of actors out of sight!_

Sokka found a lot of the aspects of the play fascinating. He was annoyed by the superficiality of his character, but his innate technical curiosity allowed him to put a lot of that aside. He observed how they were accomplishing the various special effects and guessed at the things he couldn't see. It was particularly interesting how they were able to simulate bending. Obviously, no one here could bend earth, water, or air, and fire would be risky to do night after night.

The end of the first act was particularly moving to him, even if it was more because of the memories it stirred than from any ability on the part of the writer or actors.

_Pantaloons and tunics,  
Courtesans and eunuchs,  
Funerals and chases,  
Baritones and basses!_

Frankly, Sokka could have done without reliving his journey through the Cave of Two Lovers with the annoying band of singing nomads, but since they were among the sources for the play, he supposed it was inevitable. He spared a thought to wonder what Aang and Katara had been doing all that time. Since the nomads didn't know, either, that part was left out.

Otherwise, the comedy was actually pretty good, especially after Sokka gave the actor playing him some pointers backstage. He even eagerly and helpfully caught Aang up on what he'd missed when he finally came back during the third act. It was only then Sokka remembered that he'd never gotten his fire flakes.

_Panderers! Philanderers!  
Cupidity! Timidity!  
Mistakes! Fakes! Rhymes! Crimes!  
Tumblers, grumblers, bumblers, fumblers!_

Katara had been against this from the start. Even as she took her seat, she didn't know how she'd been talked into coming. When she appeared in the first scene as a hopelessly emotional, overweight woman showing cleavage, she knew for certain it had been a mistake.

By the end of the first act, it was clear that this was a horrible production full of bad jokes and worse acting. Only the one playing Zuko bore any relation to the actual person. By the third act, Katara had to live with the additional burden that she'd probably broken Aang's heart. If only he hadn't decided to press the issue right _now_. She tried to set it aside for now, as she'd been doing for weeks.

_No royal curse, no Trojan horse,  
And a happy ending, of course.  
Goodness and badness,  
Panic is madness –_

As they left the theatre that night, Katara supposed she should have known that a Fire Nation acting troupe would consider _that _to be a happy ending. The Firelord and Azula triumphing over Aang and Zuko and solidifying their control over the world was the stuff of her nightmares, not a source of joy.

She had learned during their time in the Fire Nation that their world was all topsy-turvy, but somehow, this brought it home all the more effectively. Evil was good, good was evil, chaos was balance. Even that old waterbender she'd met and learned from had been corrupted by living there. Katara shuddered, thinking that there would be a lot of work to do even if Aang won.

And he _had _to win.

_This time it all turns out all right!  
Tragedy tomorrow,  
Comedy tonight!_

--

Author's Note: Wow, that actually wasn't as light as I intended it to be. It contains the irony I wanted, but it's more biting than I expected. I guess the lyrics have to provide the comic relief.

Review responses:

Fusion Blaster: Yes, Ty Lee is definitely one to not know when to say no. I can't believe it took me so long to do that song!

airnaruto45: I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. What world would Ty Lee want to be a part of that she isn't already? Plus, that would be the Disney collection.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I could maybe see that from Azula's side, but Ty Lee definitely has a taste for the guys.

Vanille Strawberry: Actually, yes, it was intended to be funny.

nutshak: Thank you!


	44. Chapter 44: Love from a Heart of Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Love from a Heart of Gold" from How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, music and lyrics by Frank Loesser.

Author's Note: I was working on a longer one from first season, but this idea just took hold of me and wouldn't let go. I have actually been wanting to do a song from this show, anyway.

**Love from a Heart of Gold**

_Where will I find a treasure  
Like the love from a heart of gold?_

Katara had occasion to regret the fact that she was the one alone while searching Ember Island for Aang. It gave her far too much time to think.

At least she wasn't in town, the area Sokka and Suki had claimed. Since that awful play was still showing and apparently extremely popular, the flyers and posters seemed to be everywhere. Completely aside from the fact that she couldn't help shuddering at the thought of the play's ending, the last thing she needed to be reminded of in Aang's absence was her last conversation alone with him.

Of course, she thought about it anyway.

_Ever trusting and sweet  
And awaiting my pleasure,_

Aang's footsteps had disappeared into the water, so Katara found it very unlikely that he'd be at the center of the island. Therefore, she'd taken it on herself to make a circuit of the beaches as best she could. She knew he was a strong swimmer, but she couldn't imagine where he would have gone. She was hoping some sign of him or Momo might appear on another shore. Perhaps he'd just swum around the curve of land and lost his bearings.

As she searched, she remembered. She remembered the kiss on The Day of Black Sun. She remembered how she'd cast him aside as unimportant when he'd opened himself to her in trusting vulnerability. She had been selfish and capricious in the face of his steadfast devotion, and she regretted it now.

_Rain or shine,  
Hot or cold._

As the minutes stretched into hours, Katara found herself getting angry with Zuko. It was easier than being mad at herself for making possibly the biggest mistake of her life. After all, it had been Zuko who'd convinced her not to go after Aang and talk with him yesterday. She knew Aang better than Zuko did, and she should have followed her instincts. If she had, maybe she would have been able to make up for the past. Now, it might be too late

Only now was Katara realizing how much she'd come to depend upon Aang's presence. Since pulling him back from the brink after Ba Sing Se, she hadn't allowed herself to think about what her life would be like without him. Today, she found herself facing that again. It wasn't a pleasant prospect.

_Wealth far beyond all measure  
Maybe soon in my hands I'll hold,_

At last, Katara returned to the Firelord's vacation home, her anger melting into despair. The last words she'd exchanged with Aang had been harsh ones, and she didn't know if she'd ever get another chance to mend the rift between them. She threw herself onto the sand in defeat and wrapped her arms about her knees, gazing balefully at his tracks as the only remaining connection she had to him. They were being worn away by wind and tide even as she watched. She wondered where he could possibly have gone and hoped she had not been the one to drive him away. He had to come back; he just _had _to.

And when she wept, it was not for the world's loss, but for her own. She was still being selfish, and that thought made her cry all the harder.

_Ah, but where can I find  
That one treasure of treasures -  
The love from a heart of gold?_

--

Author's Note: Okay, I admit I wanted to see Katara suffer some. That she seemed so little affected by Aang's absence in the finale bugged me, as well as the fact that she quickly agreed to go off with Zuko. I'll be dealing with that in the next chapter of Flying Embers.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: The plagues of Egypt? I honestly wonder where you come up with this stuff, although I suppose the same could be said of me. There are some good songs from that movie.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I don't know. I think Ty Lee will chase anything in pants. Of course, since a lot of Fire Nation women wear pants, I guess that qualifies. She even tried flirting with Zuko once or twice. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last one.

nutshak: Thanks, I'll try.


	45. Chapter 45: There is Nothin Like a Dame

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "There is Nothing Like a Dame" from South Pacific, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II.

Author's Note: I seem to be stuck in the first season lately, at least with my songfics. Actually, this is before Season 1 began. The song has a lot of lyrics, so please forgive me if the story wanders a little. This is a bit out of Zuko's life before he found Aang. I did my best to keep it cohesive.

**There is Nothing Like a Dame**

_We've got sunlight on the sand,  
We've got moonlight on the sea.  
We've got mangoes and bananas  
You can pick right off the tree.  
We've got volleyball and ping-pong,  
And a lot of dandy games.  
What ain't we got?  
We ain't got dames._

"I hate this assignment!" groused one of the crewmen, and Prince Zuko paused to listen. He knew he shouldn't really eavesdrop, but as commander of his ship, it was his business to know what was going on with the crew.

"Oh, it's not so bad," his comrade responded. "We get to see the world, and we don't have to worry about going into any real combat situations. It's easy duty."

"Yeah, if you don't mind outdated equipment or taking orders from a disgraced prince half your age."

"We're not all as old as you," the second man retorted jokingly. "Anyway, the food is much better than a typical navy ship, and we have music night."

"I'd rather have a few women around," the first man grumbled.

"He's got a point," broke in a third man, entering the conversation. "We spend most of our time sailing around the hind end of nowhere."

_We get packages from home,  
We get movies, we get shows.  
We get speeches from our skipper  
And advice from Tokyo Rose.  
We get letters doused with perfume -  
We get dizzy from the smell -  
What don't we get?  
Ya know damn well!_

"Well, you can't expect the Avatar to just be out in the open," the second man tried to argue. "Somebody would have already found him."

"Hmph," grunted the first man. "Nobody's found him for 100 years, and we're not going to, either. It's a fool's errand, and we end up just as exiled as His Highness."

"It _is_ only a six-month tour," conceded the third man, sounding like he was wavering between the arguments. "We can go home again, eventually. He can't."

"But we can only get dropped off in some Earth Kingdom town," the first man protested. "Then we have to find our own way home, if we're not immediately given another duty assignment."

"Hey, at least we do stop at those Earth Kingdom towns occasionally," said the second man. "We can pick up mail from home and get some entertainment."

_We have nothing to put on a clean white suit for!  
What we need is what there ain't no substitute for.  
There is nothing like a dame,  
Nothing in the world!  
There is nothing you can name  
That is anything like a dame._

"We never get enough leave for the entertainment _I'm_ really looking for," asserted the first man, earning an understanding chuckle from the others around.

Zuko had heard enough. He came boldly out of hiding, as though simply making a circuit around the deck. The conversation stopped at his appearance, and he completed his rounds without acknowledging the men under his command. When that was done, he retreated to his cabin to think.

This conversation had been illuminating. It was not the first time Zuko had overheard the men under his command talking about women, of course, but it had never really occurred to him that they might wish to seek out perfect strangers for companionship. He'd barely entered puberty at the time of his exile, and he'd been in the process of beginning a new relationship. He thought only of her during this long separation and had always assumed that the other men would similarly be thinking about their wives or sweethearts. Now he knew differently.

_We feel restless, we feel blue,  
We feel lonely and in grief.  
We feel every kind of feeling  
But the feeling of relief.  
We feel hungry as the wolf felt  
When he met Red Riding Hood.  
What don't we feel?  
We don't feel good!_

The mention of mail gave Zuko an idea, and he decided to put off taking any action based on what he'd heard. He picked up a quill and opened a bottle of ink.

"Dear Mai," he began the letter. He had filled many pieces of parchment to her over the past two years, most of which had never been sent. He was nervous about everything: his handwriting, what he could say that would interest her, how he felt about her and how much to write about it, whether she thought about him at all. He really had no way of knowing whether the letters he'd sent had even reached her, and he had received no replies from her. There was always the possibility that her parents wouldn't allow their correspondence. They might even be intercepting his messages before they got to her. Merging with the royal family was desired for someone in her father's position, but a prince in disfavor was something else entirely.

Still, Zuko continued to write. These letters had become a sort of journal for him. Every time he saw something new or mastered a firebending move, he shared it with this girl he wasn't entirely sure he would recognize when he saw her again.

_Lots of things in life are beautiful, but brother…  
There is one particular thing that is nothing whatsoever  
In any way, shape or form like any other._

He supposed Mai gave him something to hold onto, a connection to his home that wasn't contingent upon success in his mission. He knew that three generations of his family had already expended considerable time, effort, and resources trying to find the Avatar. None of them had succeeded. However, none of them had had his motivation. He literally had nothing else to do.

Completing the letter, Zuko rolled it up and placed it in a case. He had not yet decided whether he would try to send this one or not. Then, he requested a servant to summon his uncle.

"This is a pleasant surprise, Nephew," Iroh commented. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes," said Zuko, trying to sound businesslike. "I was thinking that it might be about time to find the nearest port and re-stock our supplies."

"I agree that would be a good idea. I'll speak with the navigator about our options."

"Good." Zuko hesitated. "When you do that, also look at the…entertainment available in the town. It's come to my attention that the crew is ready for some time to themselves."

_There is nothing like a dame,  
Nothing in the world!  
There is nothing you can name  
That is anything like a dame.  
Nothing else was built the same,  
Nothing in the world,  
As the soft and wavy frame  
Like the silhouette of a dame._

Iroh eyed his nephew narrowly, and Zuko felt himself struggling not to fidget.

"I believe that is so," said Iroh finally. "May I ask what led you to this decision?"

"Why didn't you tell me the men wanted to spend time with women from time to time?" Zuko burst out. He felt as though a key part of commanding a ship had been deliberately kept from him. Iroh appeared taken aback.

"I – I'm sorry. I guess I thought it was obvious." Iroh reached out a hand, thought better of it, and continued. "Sometimes I forget how young you were when we began this journey." Zuko stood angrily and turned away. Pity and condescension were not what he was looking for right now.

"Just make the arrangements with the navigator and the helmsman, and let it be known that the crew will get a three-day shore leave after we dock."

"At once, Prince Zuko." There was a pause, but Iroh clearly wasn't leaving yet. "And will you be joining them in their entertainments?"

_There is absolutely nothing like the frame of a dame.  
So suppose that dame and bride  
Are completely free from flaws,  
Or as faithful as a bird dog,  
Or as kind as Santa Claus.  
It's a waste of time to worry  
Over things that they have not.  
Be thankful for the things they've got!_

"I don't think so, Uncle," the prince replied. "Someone should stay with the ship."

"You know, it might help your relationship with the men under your command if you went out with them. Share a drink, perhaps. I could stay here."

"I am their prince and commander. I am not their comrade, and I don't want to be. Besides, I know how much you enjoy these little trips."

"Well, perhaps you should think about doing something for yourself. You're under a lot of stress." The words were neutral enough, but Zuko understood his meaning. Iroh had been trying to get his nephew to a brothel since he turned 15. The offer was reiterated every time Zuko had a temper outburst. Apparently, Zuko's uncle felt he had some excess energy that needed to be released.

"I'm fine," he asserted. "It's nothing to me to stay behind. It would be punishment to anyone else." Iroh sighed heavily.

"If you insist," he conceded. "Sometimes I worry that you are too much alone."

_There is nothing you can name  
That is anything like a dame!  
There are no books like a dame,  
And nothing looks like a dame.  
There are no drinks like a dame,  
And nothing thinks like a dame._

"Uncle, you always say a man needs his rest," Zuko pointed out, turning around.

"Oh, _now _you listen to me?" Iroh complained, but his eyes were twinkling, and a smile played around his lips. "Actually, a man has three needs: food, sleep, and…female companionship. Everything else is extra."

"I need my honor," Zuko objected, his expression hardening. He would make concessions for the sake of the crew, but his goal remained clear. Iroh inclined his head in a solemn nod and did not respond to this directly.

"Well, if you ever want to try that third need, you have only to ask," he said with resignation.

"I know," acknowledged Zuko, wondering if he really was strange for wanting to get his life back on track before indulging in that particular aspect of life.

"I'll go make the arrangements." Iroh bowed and withdrew, leaving Zuko to seek comfort in his memories of Mai, few though they were. Someday, he hoped to make more.

_Nothing acts like a dame  
Or attracts like a dame.  
There ain't a thing that's wrong with any man here  
That can't be cured by pulling him near  
A girlish, womanly, female, feminine dame!_

--

Author's Note: If Zuko was always going to be with Mai, and they'd tentatively started a relationship before he left (according to the comic drawn in Summer 2007), I thought he should have been thinking about her way back in first season. At least, we could have seen him writing her a letter, and that's how this idea was born. Some of you might have recognized comedian Bill Engvall's "three basic needs of guys" in here, and I wish to give him credit.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Look, The Prince of Egypt is neither a Broadway stage show nor a Disney movie. I might eventually get around to Don Bluth or Dreamworks productions in Magic Kingdom, but I want to use up most of my actual Disney options first.

Argorok34: I don't know how they dropped the ball, either, but I'm glad I can help. It's therapeutic for me as well.

lorelessbison: I know it's the writers'/creators' fault, but I don't know how to deal with it other than trying to have Katara make up for their botching her. I feel like I'm stuck cleaning up the mess they left. It's a little like being married with two boys, LOL.

nutshak: I would like to think that Katara had a private scene like that, even if she suffered in silence. She seemed to completely lose her emotions for the last eight episodes.

ilovekataang: Whoa, that's reaching! I don't think Zuko had time to think about saving Katara for Aang, and you don't know what Katara HAD to do because the show didn't tell us. If Aang had to be alone, why could the others stay while she couldn't? Sorry this one isn't fluff, but I've been working on it for a while.


	46. Chapter 46: Only Make Believe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Only Make Believe" from Showboat, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II.

Author's Note: Another early first season story about Aang and Katara getting to know each other better. I did this one kind of quickly, so I apologize for any errors.

**Only Make Believe**

_Who cares if my boat goes upstream,  
Or if the gale bids me go with the river's flow?_

"Are you always like this?" Katara asked Aang as she leaned over to pick a few berries. They were on their way to an island Aang knew of and had been bouncing around from place to place recently. Sokka was fishing along the shoreline. Because of what had happened the last time she'd gone fishing with him, he didn't want her around, even when Katara pointedly reminded him that they wouldn't have found Aang without her. Aang ended the argument by offering to join Katara in gathering food on land. As it turned out, Aang didn't eat meat, so he'd never learned to fish or hunt, but he did know a lot more about plants than Katara did. She took it as an excellent opportunity to get to know the young Avatar better.

"What do you mean?" he responded to her question.

"Well, just sort of drifting wherever the wind takes you."

"I usually have a destination in mind," he replied, a little defensively.

_I drift along with my fancy.  
Sometimes I thank my lucky stars my heart is free.  
And other times, I wonder,  
Where's the mate for me?_

"Yes, but you certainly don't get there in a straight line." This idea was completely foreign to Katara. When her people wanted to go somewhere, they simply went there. Granted, there wasn't much of anywhere for them to go at the South Pole, but it was still odd to meander like this.

"I guess it's just part of being an airbender," Aang shrugged. "We don't like to be tied down to anything, even a direct path."

"Not to anything?" Katara echoed. "Not even family?" Family ties were everything in the Water Tribe.

"Monk Gyatso _was _my family," he informed her, giving her a sideways glance. "I have to admit, there have been times I've wished I had someone to be attached to. Being the Avatar can get pretty lonely." Katara wasn't sure what to say to that, and the conversation lapsed.

_Only make believe I love you.  
Only make believe that you love me.  
Others find peace of mind in pretending.  
Couldn't you? Couldn't I? Couldn't we?_

"You want to play a game?" Aang broke the silence.

"What kind of game?"

"Have you ever played make-believe?"

"Who hasn't?" Katara shrugged. Next to storytelling, it was probably the most popular entertainment in her tribe, especially during the long, dark months of winter.

"Okay, then. Let's pretend that we've actually known each other a really long time."

"How long?" She found the concept intriguing. After her sheltered life, it was awkward for her to feel so oddly close to Aang this early in their association. Maybe play-acting would help her to work through that.

_Make believe our lips are blending  
In a phantom kiss, or two or three.  
Might as well make believe I love you,  
For, to tell the truth, I do._

"Our whole lives," Aang answered. "We've been friends ever since we can remember."

"Maybe our families are even pushing us together, encouraging us to be even more," added Katara, the suggestion seeming very reasonable in her mind. Most of her childhood imaginings had involved romance, and in her tightly knit community, your future mate was usually picked out for you well in advance. Of course, she and Sokka hadn't really had any options to pursue at home, and while she couldn't tell if Sokka had noticed that lack, Katara definitely had. Maybe that was why she had felt instantly drawn to the first boy near her age who had happened to cross her path.

When she realized that she'd just inadvertently revealed some of her idle imaginings to the boy in question, she could feel her face grow warm with embarrassment. Fortunately, Aang didn't seem to notice.

_Your pardon, I pray;  
'Twas too much to say  
The words that betray my heart.  
We only pretend;  
You do not offend  
In playing a lover's part._

"That sounds perfect," he agreed, smiling warmly. Perhaps he was already slipping into the easy familiarity the game required. "Our parents want us to get married someday. Or is that too much?" His brow furrowed at this last part.

"No, I'd say that's just about right," Katara said, wanting to clear that brow. She succeeded, and as she took in the sight of him with his grey eyes shining and lips faintly stained from the red berries he'd swiped from their gathering, she couldn't imagine anyone she'd rather spend the rest of her life with.

Of course, she didn't really know anyone else, either. Aang was worldly, well-traveled, and the Avatar. Surely he had known other girls with whom he could compare her, and she had best keep that in mind. Pretending was one thing, but she couldn't let her imagination run away with her. For that matter, she couldn't be sure he was the right one for her until she learned more of both the world and herself.

_The game of "just supposing"  
Is the sweetest game I know,  
Our dreams are more romantic  
Than the world we see._

"So what we have to do is decide how we'd react to the situation," Aang mused. "We do know about our families' plans, right?"

"Oh, I'd think so," replied Katara. "Maybe we've just realized."

"So we feel a little awkward."

"Right, because we've grown up together. We're so close we're almost like cousins." Whether it was intentional or not, this scenario was allowing for the awkwardness that really existed, allowing the two of them a chance to work it out.

"But maybe," Aang offered, moving closer and keeping his eyes locked on hers. "There's a hint of something between us."

"Yes," Katara agreed, getting into the scene. "One of us, or maybe both, is starting to think the idea might not be so bad."

_And if the things we dream about  
Don't happen to be so,  
That's just an unimportant technicality._

Katara lost track of time as they played their lovers' game. It certainly made their task less tedious. They talked and flirted, occasionally dropping actual truths about themselves. Somehow, instead of breaking the mood, this only seemed to increase the real intimacy growing between them.

By the time their sacks were full, Katara found herself wishing that they weren't just pretending. Still, she'd enjoyed herself immensely, and the diversion seemed to have the effect of making her and Aang more comfortable with each other. Besides, if she could talk him into playing this again, she would have other opportunities to look forward to living in this dream. Reality was sometimes overrated. It intruded upon her when Sokka yelled at them as the pair returned to the shore, laughing together.

"You're scaring the fish away," he complained.

"If you'd just let me fish my way, it would be a whole lot easier." Katara knew that she still needed some practice, but she could manage to grab a fish in a globule of water.

_Though the cold and brutal fact is,  
You and I have never met,  
We need not mind convention's Ps & Qs._

"Our people have been fishing this way for hundreds of years," Sokka insisted, shaking his fishing rod vehemently. "I'm not going to trade that for all of your mystic bending stuff."

Predictably, the fishhook, which had been wildly swinging at the end of the line, caught in his ponytail. Katara winced reflexively but recognized that it could have been much worse. Sokka yelped and began trying to work it free. Sighing, Katara went to rescue her brother from himself, slapping his hands away while gently disentangling his hair from the hook.

"Whatever you say, Sokka," she murmured resignedly, and Aang snickered, although he quickly tried to stifle it. When his hair was free, Sokka narrowed his eyes at the Avatar.

"Something's different between you two," he declared. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Katara said quickly, only to giggle when Aang said the same thing at almost the same time. Needless to say, this didn't alleviate Sokka's suspicions at all.

_If we put our thoughts in practice,  
We can banish all regret,  
Imagining most anything we choose._

"Maybe I shouldn't let you go off alone with him anymore, Katara," said Sokka thoughtfully. "I'm still supposed to be protecting you."

"From what?" Katara demanded, knowing perfectly well but wanting to see if he would actually answer her. He didn't.

"Avatar or not, we still don't know him very well. No offense, Aang."

"None taken," replied Aang unconcernedly, and Katara wondered if he'd felt anything like she had during their game. He was looking on curiously as Sokka worked to re-arrange his hair. "You know, you wouldn't have that problem if you just shaved it all off, like me." He rubbed a hand over his bald head.

"You keep your customs, and I'll keep mine," Sokka retorted.

"You're being silly, Sokka," Katara ignored the hair discussion. "Aang is family, now. You said so yourself." Even if she privately entertained hopes that there might one day be a foundation for her brother's fears.

_We could make believe I love you.  
We could make believe that you love me.  
Others find peace of mind in pretending.  
Couldn't you, couldn't I, couldn't we?_

"Yes, I said it," Sokka agreed, having finally set his ponytail to rights. "As long as you both remember to act like family."

"We won't forget," Aang assured him, but when Sokka turned his attention away, he caught Katara's eye, and they exchanged a secret glance. Her heart leapt at the knowledge that Aang shared her anticipation of playing the game again.

As the sun made its way toward the sea, Katara caught herself looking at the Avatar several times. Her eyes lingered on his lips, and she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She flushed at the audacity of the thought yet saw no harm in indulging in a little more imagination.

After all, family connections could be made through marriage as well as blood.

_Make believe our lips are blending  
In a phantom kiss, or two or three.  
Might as well make believe I love you,  
For, to tell the truth, I do._

--

Author's Note: While much of this has been in my mind for a long time, the concept of how couples in the Southern Water Tribe might have been planned in advance was largely formed based on the description of Elizabethan England country life in a book I'm currently reading, Shakespeare's Wife by Germaine Greer.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Other collection.

Ocaj: You did realize the last chapter was mainly a joke, right? And the "three needs" were credited to a comedian? However, Iroh's behavior towards June indicated to me that he is pretty open about such things.

nutshak: Thanks, and you got some Kataang here.

Katsumara: I wouldn't call a day after posting "super late." Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it.


	47. Chapter 47: I Wonder What the King

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "I Wonder What the King is Doing Tonight" from Camelot, lyrics by Alan Jay Lerner.

Author's Note: This is another idea that's been brewing for a long time. I went to see Camelot last year and thought this would be a funny song to apply to Zuko.

**I Wonder What the King is Doing Tonight**

_I know what my people are thinking tonight,  
As home through the shadows they wander.  
Everyone smiling in secret delight,  
They stare at the castle and ponder._

Firelord Zuko stood at his window, looking out over the capital of his realm. The sun was setting behind the rim of the dormant volcano that formed the foundation for the city, and people were roaming to and fro. Even from above them, Zuko could sense the atmosphere of excitement that permeated everything. Periodically, one of the tradesmen or housewives would stop and face the palace for a moment, as though looking for him. The young Firelord stayed in the shadows of the room, where they couldn't see him.

Sometimes, small groups would get together and converse with animation. Zuko was pretty sure he knew what they were talking about. Of course, it wasn't too difficult to figure out. There hadn't been a royal wedding in the Fire Nation for many years. It was natural for the people to be curious.

_Whenever the wind blows this way,  
You can almost hear everyone say:  
I wonder what the king is doing tonight.  
What merriment is the king pursuing tonight?_

Perhaps, Zuko thought, the common folk were wondering how their monarch might be occupying himself as he awaited his turn to sacrifice himself to the continuity of the royal family. They would undoubtedly be surprised to find him alone and pensive on this most festive occasion, and it was probably best all around that they didn't know.

The traffic going to the palace itself was minimal by this point. The food and flowers had arrived hours ago, and Mai had already been carried through the streets on a curtained palanquin while the people gathered on either side to watch. She'd since been secluded somewhere near the great chamber where the ceremony would be held. Maidservants who had been assigned to serve the new Firelady would be even now fussing over her hair, makeup, and clothing. Zuko smiled tightly to himself. It was some consolation to know that she wasn't enjoying this interval any more than he was.

_The candles at the court,  
They never burned as bright.  
I wonder what the king is up to tonight._

They were breaking with tradition somewhat by having the ceremony in the evening because firebender weddings usually took place at midday. He had several reasons for this. For one thing, he preferred to present himself to a crowd when firebenders were not likely to be as strong. After all, he couldn't be completely sure there weren't still some crazy people out there who'd like to assassinate him and put his father back on the throne, or even his sister.

Even more pressing in his mind, though, was that he wouldn't be expected to entertain the guests for very long if they started after sundown. The usual royal bride and bridegroom had to endure tedious hours of speeches between noon and dark. This way, they would have the ceremony, followed by a banquet, and then they could send everyone home. This would also allow Zuko and Mai to be alone sooner, and he had to admit that he was currently of two minds about that.

_How goes the final hour,  
As he sees his bridal bower  
Being regally and legally prepared?  
Well, I'll tell you what the king is doing tonight:  
He's scared! He's scared!_

"So, how is his highness enjoying his last hour as a bachelor?" drawled a sardonic voice from behind him. Zuko turned to see Sokka there, leaning indolently against the doorframe. While he'd been convinced that Water Tribe clothing wouldn't be appropriate, he'd flatly refusing to don anything in Fire Nation colors. Therefore, the warrior was wearing a compromise formal Earth Kingdom outfit made for him in Ba Sing Se. Zuko was actually a little envious of the loose robes in pale green and cream, feeling terribly confined in his layers of red and black, trimmed with gold.

"I'm terrified, actually," Zuko confessed. "All of the preparations, and the papers we had to sign, and the fuss everybody is making. It just feels so…final."

"Well, it is, but don't worry, you'll survive it," Sokka assured him. "I did."

_You mean that a king who fought a dragon,  
Hacked him in two and fixed his wagon,  
Goes to be wed in terror and distress?  
Yes!_

"I suppose so," Zuko sighed.

"You are pretty slow about this, you know," Sokka continued. "Even Aang got married before you, and he's four years younger!"

"I know that! Are you ever going to tell me something I _don't_ know?"

"How about this: I think it's very funny that someone who faced two dragons, fought the Avatar several times, and dueled his psychotic sister is afraid of getting married."

"Remind me again why I asked you to be my best man?" Zuko snapped, glaring.

"Because Aang's performing the ceremony, and you don't have any other friends," Sokka shrugged. Inviting the Avatar to preside was another twist on tradition, but Zuko thought it would help to give the message of unity he'd been trying to convey throughout his rule.

_A warrior who's so calm in battle,  
Even his armor doesn't rattle,  
Faces a woman petrified with fright?  
Right!_

"Thanks. That was really helpful," Zuko told him dryly.

"I do my best." Sokka grinned unrepentantly. Zuko knew by now that the only way Sokka would ease up on him was if Zuko stopped rising to the bait. For some reason, that just seemed impossible to do.

"Is this how you were with Aang?" he asked, knowing that Sokka had performed this same service for the Avatar.

"Of course not. He was marrying my sister. That required a different speech altogether."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing. It's more fun to give you doubts."

Zuko shook his head disgustedly and leaned over a side table, wondering how embarrassing it would be to throw up right now. Of course, he probably couldn't throw up because he hadn't eaten anything all day. Maybe he would just pass out instead. It actually sounded like something of a relief at the moment.

_You mean that appalling clamoring  
That sounds like a blacksmith hammering  
Is merely the banging of his royal knees?  
Please!_

"I did put it off for a while," Zuko admitted. "Maybe too long. I got used to the way things were."

"Something must have changed," Sokka prompted, when Zuko didn't offer anything more. "It was Mai, wasn't it?" The firebender nodded.

"She threatened to make me unable to produce any heirs with anyone, ever, if I didn't get on with the wedding," he said. Sokka threw back his head and laughed while Zuko ground his teeth in mortification. He'd never planned on telling that to anyone.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," Sokka gasped, brushing a tear out of his eye. "But that's about the funniest thing I've ever heard! I thought this seemed to be put together awfully fast for a royal wedding." Zuko straightened and moved to a mirror on the wall, checking to see if he looked as panic-stricken as he felt.

"Seriously, Sokka," the Firelord pleaded. "Is it normal to be this nervous?"

_You wonder what the king is wishing tonight?  
He's wishing he were in Scotland fishing tonight!,  
What occupies his time while waiting for the bride?  
He's searching high and low for someplace to hide._

"I think we all get it a little," Sokka replied, finally showing some sympathy. Then he cocked his head thoughtfully. "Well, except for Aang. He was so happy, he was almost giddy. It was disgusting."

"Really?" Zuko swallowed, his throat dry. It seemed inconceivable that anyone could be that sure about taking such a big step in their lives.

"Yeah, but he's always been weird. I've said so from the day I met him."

Zuko was considering the likelihood of disappearing somewhere when there was a soft knock at the door. He cleared his throat and said, "Come in."

The person who entered was none other than the young wife of the last airbender – although he wouldn't be the last for long, if the curve of stomach just visible beneath Katara's gown was any indication.

_And oh, the expectation, the sublime anticipation  
He must feel about the wedding night to come._

"Your bride is ready," Katara informed Zuko, a teasing smile playing at her lips. Then, she turned to her brother. "Mai and Ty Lee are waiting for the signal, and Aang's in place. As soon as you two are in position, we can start." With a final smile at both of them, she left to take her seat. This was it, and Zuko felt sweat breaking out all over him. Something of what he was feeling must have shown on his face.

"I don't know about this," Zuko breathed, even as he recognized that it was too late for doubts. Suddenly, the true reason for his nervousness burst upon him. "I don't know how to be a husband and – and father. What if I'm horrible at it? I haven't exactly had the best role models." Sokka smiled at him encouragingly, and cast a glance over Zuko's shoulder.

"Sure you have. You just need to know where to look," the warrior said. The Firelord turned to follow Sokka's gaze and saw a familiar face.

_Well, I'll tell you what the king is feeling tonight:  
He's numb! He shakes! He quails! He quakes!_

"Uncle!" Zuko rushed to hug Iroh as Sokka unobtrusively withdrew. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"I wouldn't miss my nephew's wedding!" Iroh asserted. "It just took some time to take in my old court clothes." He gestured at his body, allowing Zuko to verify that he had kept most of the weight off.

"Uncle, I'm scared."

"I know. You are afraid you won't be good enough for her." He motioned for Zuko to lean closer. "I am going to tell you a great secret: you won't be. But she will love you anyway."

"Really?" Although it wasn't encouraging to think that he'd never measure up the way he wanted to, he wanted to believe that Mai would accept that, maybe better than he could.

"It is the wonderful thing about women," Iroh assured him. "Now, let's go out there and show them a wedding!" Zuko nodded, gave his uncle one more hug, and went to meet Sokka. He was ready.

_And that's what the king is doing tonight._

--

Author's Note: This is probably the cutest Maiko I've done, and Mai wasn't even in it. I was surprised that I only had one review for the last chapter. Usually the Kataang gets people to respond. Was it too close to Through Your Eyes?

Review responses:

airnaruto45: I don't even know that show. Besides, I told you my special conditions for you.


	48. Chapter 48: Piddle Twiddle

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Piddle Twiddle" from 1776, music and lyrics by Sherman Edwards.

Author's Note: I really love this musical, and though it doesn't have too many songs that are applicable to Avatar, I thought this one would be fun. Usually, "Till Then" follows immediately after, but it really didn't fit.

**Piddle Twiddle**

_I do believe you've placed a curse on North America,  
A curse that we now here rehearse in Philadelphia._

Aang had long since tuned out what the delegates were saying at this most recent of innumerable peacetime negotiation meetings. They never said anything important, anyway, and he was starting to feel as though he'd heard it all before. Finally, when the man currently speaking paused to draw breath, Aang stood up.

"I move that we adjourn for the day," he requested quickly.

"Seconded," added someone, probably as bored as Aang was. Theoretically, Aang probably should have been acting as the neutral party and moderating the debates. However, as the only living representative of the Air Nomads, he thought it was more important for him to speak as an airbender and give his opinion on the fate of the temples, as well as providing for rights of the future airbenders he hoped to have with Katara.

Therefore, after much deliberation, Iroh had been selected as the moderator. His wisdom and experience, as well his part in reclaiming Ba Sing Se, counteracted his past as a Fire Nation general. Besides, since he wanted nothing more now than to run his little tea shop, he was impartial about the way the rest of the world was arranged. He had reluctantly taken the post, not wanting to spend so much time away from his business. That usually meant that the sessions were out by early evening so that he could attend to his customers, a side benefit for which Aang was profoundly grateful.

_A second flood, a simple famine,  
Plagues of locusts everywhere,  
Or a cataclysmic earthquake  
I'd accept with some despair.  
But no, you sent us Congress -  
Good God, sir, was that fair?_

Ignoring the protests of those who hadn't had their chance to speak today, Iroh asked for a voice vote on the motion. It was carried, and the members of the Congress (which was what they'd decide to call this group of delegates) began to depart.

Muttering curses under his breath at the sheer uselessness of this particular crop of people, Aang used airbending to rush to the exit ahead of everyone else. He really didn't care if it didn't look dignified.

His feet took him automatically to the house he shared with Toph, Katara, and Hakoda in Ba Sing Se. Sokka and Suki were married and had settled at Kyoshi Island for the time being, though Sokka would eventually have to go back to the South Pole and prepare to take over as chief when his father either died or decided to pass on his authority.

Toph and Hakoda had also been present at the negotiations, but Aang hoped that they would linger for a while so that he would have some time alone with Katara.

Katara was in the kitchen making tea when Aang walked in and dropped his staff on the floor with a clatter. He didn't really need his glider to sit and talk, of course, but he felt more authoritative when he carried it. Besides, it gave him something to grip tightly when he got too frustrated with his fellow delegates. He sat down at the kitchen table, and his betrothed smiled at him.

"You're home early," she observed. "How did it go?" In answer, Aang merely allowed his head to drop onto the table with a thud. Katara laughed lightly. "That bad, huh?" Maintaining contact with the cool stone, Aang rolled his head so that he could speak clearly.

"I think I'd rather go back to being chased around the world," he informed her. "At least that was straightforward and exciting."

_I say it with humility in Philadelphia.  
We're your responsibility here in Philadelphia.  
If you don't want to see us hanging  
On some far-off, British hill,_

"Come on, you don't really mean that," Katara chided, setting a hot cup of tea in front of him. With an effort, Aang raised his head and waved a hand to cool the liquid to his preference.

"I guess not," he sighed, smiling a little in spite of himself. At least his relationship with Katara was solid now. He would never want to go back to the confusion and uncertainty of earlier days. "It's just so frustrating! I can't believe we've been here for a year and haven't accomplished anything yet."

"That's not completely true," she objected. "The walls of the city have been rebuilt, and Bumi's cleaned out Omashu. And it's gone back to that name."

"Okay, sure, the easy stuff got done, mostly through a lot of individuals deciding to work together. But this delegation hasn't really done anything. Every little thing has been a major battle. I mean, how hard can it be to return things back to the way they were before the war started?"

"Most people don't remember what things were like before," Katara reminded him as she took a seat across from him. "They're taking the opportunity to build the world the way they want it to be." Aang thought this over. In all this time, this perspective had never occurred to him. However, his insight into Roku's life had shown him that Sozin was already taking small bites out of the Earth Kingdom long before Aang was born. Maybe he needed to be open to the ideas of people who didn't have a background that extended for more than 100 years. It was just possible that their way would turn out to be better.

_If you don't want the voice of  
Independency forever still,  
Then God, sir, get thee to it,  
For Congress never will._

"That's a good point," he conceded. "I'll stop complaining about new ideas just because they don't fit in with what I remember from my childhood."

"Good for you." It was clear Katara was teasing him with her tone, but Aang didn't mind.

"I'm still really nervous about this whole negotiation business, though," he continued. "I'd feel a lot better if I felt like this process was getting _something _done. There's no bond keeping the people united, and I'm starting to worry that Congress will never make any real decisions. I think you were really smart to stay out of it." Katara smiled knowingly at him. She'd initially sat in on some of the discussions, but since there were plenty of representatives from both the North and South Poles, she hadn't felt the need to become an official delegate. Aang wished he had that luxury.

"I know what you mean." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't suppose you could bring the power of the spirits to the situation? Maybe go Avatar State and make everybody agree on something?" Aang paused to imagine that situation, and the picture in his mind made him laugh. At least it would make things more exciting. However, he shook his head.

"You know I can't do that. If the spirits want to help out with rearranging the world, they're going to have to show up on their own."

_You see, we piddle, twiddle, and resolve,  
Not one damn thing do we solve,  
Piddle, twiddle, and resolve;  
Nothing's ever solved in  
Foul, fetid, fuming, foggy, filthy  
Philadelphia!_

"You _could_ do it," Katara corrected. "You just won't."

"Well, of course I won't! I can't arbitrarily dictate what everybody should do, even if it seems obvious to me. That will just lead to resentment that could cause things to get out of balance again in the future. That's exactly what I'm trying to prevent. I don't want to have to stop a war every two or three years. It's too exhausting."

"So what seems to be the main problem?"

"I think it's about the Earth Kingdom," replied the Avatar. "A lot of their delegates want to go back to the way things were a long time ago, with a bunch of small provinces that rule themselves. There's also the issue of the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Some of the people have been there for generations now, and it's not easy to uproot them."

"Which way are those things going right now?"

"They're not going anywhere! Instead of dealing with the big problems, the Congress chooses to sit and argue about stupid, little details, like demanding that the Fire Navy wear softer colors."

Katara blinked at him.

"You're kidding," she said finally, her tone indicating her disbelief.

"I wish I were." Aang put his head in his hands. "It doesn't help that I'm tired of being in this crowded, stinking city."

_They may sit here for years and years in Philadelphia!  
These indecisive grenadiers in Philadelphia!  
They can't agree on what is right or wrong,  
Or what is good or bad._

"I know you prefer the open air," Katara soothed, placing one of her hands on his. He took it gratefully, suddenly reminded of something much more pleasant.

"How long is it until our wedding?" he asked eagerly. A honeymoon was something he could look forward to. It would get him out of the city and away from the endless debates for a whole month.

"Three months." His fiancée looked piercingly at him, although she was grinning. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were using the wedding as an excuse to get away."

"Would I do that?" Aang responded innocently.

"Are you sure they'll be able to spare you?" she said then. Aang snorted derisively.

"They might be here for years without resolving anything," he assured her. "I doubt I'll miss anything big in a few weeks."

At that point, Toph and Hakoda entered the house, and Aang's precious time with Katara came unfortunately to an end. Maybe he could convince her to let him take her out to dinner later. It seemed like ages since they'd had a real date.

"Hi," Katara greeted them. "Would you like some tea?" Hakoda nodded to her and seated himself on a cushion.

"I'd love some," Toph answered as she plopped down at the table. The year since the war had seen Toph grow taller and begin to show signs of womanhood, but her mannerisms hadn't changed much. "Those guys sure can talk!"

_I'm convinced the only purpose  
This Congress ever had,  
Was to gather here specifically  
To drive John Adams mad!_

"We were just talking about that," said Katara as she poured two more teacups and refreshed her own. Aang hadn't drunk much of his yet. "What do you think about the Earth Kingdom? Should it stay united or split up?"

"As long as everybody leaves the Southern Water Tribe alone, I don't think it's my place to tell the Earth Kingdom what to do," Hakoda replied.

"I can see the advantage of having the whole kingdom united," Toph remarked. "But Ba Sing Se is too far away from the rest of the people, and too hard to get to. There needs to be a more central location. Too bad most of the middle of the Earth Kingdom is desert."

"I can see both sides," said Aang. "On the one hand, having all these small countries doesn't seem very stable, and I can't help thinking it would lead to border disputes and wars like used to happen in Kyoshi's time. On the other hand, the Earth Kingdom has a lot of variety in it, and maybe one government isn't right for them." These arguments went around in his head all the time, making him dizzy, but what really drove him crazy was the fact that the Congress wasn't discussing them!

"Without an outside enemy to unite the people against a common threat, those little disputes might happen whether there's one government or many," Katara pointed out, and Aang nodded miserably, recognizing the truth of her words.

"The present Earth King isn't a particularly strong leader," Hakoda added bluntly what Aang had been thinking. "And he has no heirs, so there could be trouble when he dies."

_You see, we piddle, twiddle, and resolve,  
Not one damn thing do we solve,  
Piddle, twiddle, and resolve;  
Nothing's ever solved in  
Foul, fetid, fuming, foggy, filthy  
Philadelphia!_

"Unless we can get him married soon," Katara offered.

"Fat chance," Toph snorted. "I think he's in love with his bear." There was a little guilty snickering at that. On the other hand, the Earth King had learned quite a lot in his months of traveling incognito, so there was hope he could be transformed into a good leader, though there was still the continuity issue to resolve. The Dai Lee had already been disbanded, but some form of authority in the city needed to be established to replace them. Thinking of all the work that yet lay ahead made Aang's head ache.

"Splitting the Earth Kingdom up would also mean a whole new set of negotiations to decide the boundaries of all those countries," Katara added. Aang groaned.

"Did you really have to say that?" he complained, resting his head on the table once more. "I'll probably be expected to attend all of those, too!" A sympathetic chuckle ran through the room, and it was contagious enough that Aang joined in. He looked around at the first family he'd ever really had, eyes resting finally on the girl – no, _woman_ – who'd agreed to share her life with him. As though reading his mind, she reached out a hand, and he took it.

All in all, things weren't really that bad. For this, he could handle a few dozen meetings.

--

Author's Note: It doesn't fit the song exactly, but I enjoyed writing this. I don't think I've seen anyone else deal with the contradiction of how unsuited Aang is to sit through endless meetings with the fact that he'll be expected to do just that.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Okay, thank you.

Shinobi Bender: Actually, Mai wasn't really in the story. You mean the comment about Mai? Anyway, thank you.

Vanille Strawberry: Yes, which was why I thought he'd be perfect for the song. Well, that and the fact that he is a king. I doubt even Sokka would have been nervous enough about his wedding to make an entire story about it.

nutshak: Yeah, I think I know what you mean. I guess it must be hardto comeup with new metaphors all of the time.:)

Katsumara: Thank you. I've been working on my Maiko ever since it became canon, although I still would have liked to at least see Song again.

JacktheMonkeyxo: Thanks!

Wishing Only Wounds The Heart: Oh, that's okay. I understand if people miss a chapter here and there, but it was just odd that everybody but one left me all at the same time.


	49. Chapter 49: Let's Misbehave

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Let's Misbehave" from Anything Goes, music and lyrics by Cole Porter.

Author's Note: Another suggestive Cole Porter song. He wrote a lot of those. It's also another Maiko. Since the scene in the Broadway show takes place on a ship, I thought it only fitting for this to be on one as well. It's a variation/expansion of the scene early in The Awakening.

**Let's Misbehave**

_It's getting late, and while I wait,  
My poor heart aches on.  
Why keep the brakes on?  
Let's misbehave!_

"Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?" asked Mai, in that tone which indicated she wasn't really expecting an answer. Zuko almost smiled. Almost.

"All the time," he replied. It was hard not to think about everything that had happened to him recently. First, he'd lived as an exile in Ba Sing Se. Then he'd been summoned to the palace, only to discover that his sister had set a trap. Instead of escaping, he'd remained to face her and wound up imprisoned in a cave. He'd been joined first by a waterbender, then his uncle and the Avatar, and then…and then…

Zuko didn't like to think about the next part. He'd betrayed both the steadfast support of his uncle and the momentary kindness of the girl, and he wasn't proud of it.

"After three years, we're finally close together, but I feel like you're still half a world away," Mai commented, breaking into his thoughts once more.

_I feel quite sure a "pair d'amour"  
Would be attractive,  
While we're still active!  
Let's misbehave._

"I'm sorry," Zuko apologized, finally turning away from the deck rail to look at her. "I just have a lot on my mind." It was a failing of his that he rarely stopped to consider how his words and actions affected others, and he didn't want to add his girlfriend to the list of victims of his thoughtlessness.

"I know, but couldn't you forget about it just for tonight?" she requested. She took his face in both of her hands and kissed him firmly. At least she didn't seem put off by his scar. "By morning, we'll be at the Fire Nation, and you'll have to go back to the palace. We'll have to schedule time together, and we'll probably be watched by servants and guards all the time."

Zuko noticed that Mai said "Fire Nation" instead of "home." He had always thought of the Fire Nation as home, but now that he was actually going there, he wasn't so sure. It didn't feel the way he'd expected it to.

_You know my heart is true,  
And you say you for me care.  
Someone is sure to tell,  
But what the hell do we care?_

Zuko also noticed that Mai expressed no doubts about his reception once he got to the palace. He felt that it was just as likely he'd be thrown in a dungeon as welcomed with a trumpet fanfare, and it was this uncertainty that kept him walking the deck as leagues of ocean fell away behind them. That, and the presence of his uncle in the brig below him.

"I'm just not really comfortable below," Zuko explained, looking away again. On top of everything else, he strongly suspected that the Avatar was not dead. The memory of the spirit water the waterbender had shown him made him wonder, and Zuko worried that her escape with the Avatar would come back to haunt him eventually.

"I don't think you're quite catching my meaning," Mai responded, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'm sure, if we spend some time alone, I can help you forget about everything else."

_They say that spring means just one thing  
To little love birds.  
We're not above birds.  
Let's misbehave._

Zuko blinked at her blankly for a moment. Finally, she made her intentions even more clear by pressing her body tightly against him and kissing him again, this time deeper and more seriously. It did feel nice, and Zuko wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her shape and warmth. He had denied himself pleasures like this for too long. Even the brief kiss he'd shared with Jin back in Ba Sing Se had only served to remind him of Mai. He just wished that she didn't have to come with strings attached, and a corner of his mind couldn't help but wonder if she were only trying to seduce him so that Azula would have more control over him. Paranoia was always a practical way to approach his sister.

"Oh," he said simply when they parted. "So, you want to…?" He left the question hanging. Instead of answering, Mai gave one of her rare, small smiles and took him by the hand, pulling him gently.

_We're all alone, no chaperone  
Can get our number.  
The world's in slumber;  
Let's misbehave._

They reached her cabin, and Mai swiftly shut the door behind them. Without any pause, she pressed Zuko against the wall and kissed him again, sliding her arms around him. Her mouth made its way down his jaw to his neck. Her urgency surprised him, and he immediately responded to the passions she normally kept hidden. Giving him a moment to breathe at last, she took him over to the bed. It was not as nice as one on land, but not as simple or uncomfortable as the bunk he'd used during his exile.

"Are you…I mean, really?" he stammered, mystified. While they'd sort of been together before the Agni Kai, he'd been just a kid, and she had still been on the verge of womanhood. The intervening three years had wrought changes on both of them.

"I can't think of a better time," she replied. "Nobody's watching us." She began removing her outer layer of clothing, revealing some of those changes. Zuko's mouth went dry.

_There's something wild about you, child,  
That's so contagious.  
Let's be outrageous!  
Let's misbehave._

She had a valid point. During all of the time they'd been staying together in the palace at Ba Sing Se, Zuko had constantly had the feeling they were being watched. There were the Dai Lee around all the time, for one thing, and though Azula had brought some of them along, they did not seem as intrusive. Maybe they were simply less comfortable at sea than with their feet firmly on dry land.

Zuko and Mai's reunion had been shy and tentative, which was all he could hope for after such a long time apart from each other. They had gone on a date into the city and managed a few stolen kisses.

He had thought it was the awkwardness of getting to know each other again that had provided their reticence, but possibly the lack of privacy had also contributed. Still, jumping into bed now felt as sudden as plunging into the icy waters of the North Pole. However, as Mai's clothing was discarded, so were Zuko's hesitations.

_When Adam won Eve's hand,  
He wouldn't stand for teasin'.  
He didn't care, although  
The fruit was out of season!_

Zuko's final objection was one he didn't voice. If his fears proved to be true, he would either be imprisoned or exiled again. This meant he would again be leaving Mai, perhaps forever, and this experience they shared could destroy her future.

Yet even this worry evaporated as the fires of passion, more intense than anything firebending could produce, overwhelmed both his body and mind. Mai didn't seem concerned, and it wasn't long before he passed the point of no return. Later, he would feel doubt. Later, he might entertain guilt and shame. Later, he would consider regrets. For now, he let go of all of it, reveling in the feeling of being wanted and allowing his animal instincts to take over. True to her promise, Mai was making him forget the things that normally bound him.

For the first time in his life, Zuko was truly _in_ the moment. It felt good.

_They say that bears have love affairs  
And even camels;  
We're merely mammals -  
Let's misbehave!_

--

Author's Note: Um…yeah. I really can't explain why the naughty ideas seem to be coming to me more often lately.

Review responses:

-hawk's.I-: I'm surprised how many times I've heard that, but I admit that most songfics are just about the song. I take a different view, using the song just as an outline or framework while writing a story that could stand alone. In some cases (like Comedy Tonight), the lyrics are more of a counterpoint.

nutshak: I think that's going a little overboard, but thank you. I think matching the lyrics to the story concept is part of what makes my songfics work.

Marisol Maza: Thank you very much! I'm not familiar with Spring Awakening, but the song sounds interesting, and I'll get it on my list.

Ocaj (even though you were reviewing 46): Make believe is just pretending you're something that you're not – a superhero, a princess, a cowboy, or even simply grown up. You may have played it under another name. I think before Katara met Haru, she occasionally entertained thoughts of Aang as a boyfriend. Look at how she acts towards him in the first four episodes.


	50. Chapter 50: Agony

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Agony" from Into the Woods, music and lyrics by Stephen Sondheim.

Author's Note: In my opinion, this is one of the funniest songs in Broadway history, and I've been trying to find a way to use it for a long time. I finally decided to expand on the scene in The Boiling Rock where Zuko and Sokka are talking about their love lives.

**Agony**

_Did I abuse her or show her disdain?  
Why does she run from me?  
If I should lose her, how shall I regain  
The heart she has won from me?_

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon," Sokka informed Zuko as the balloon flew toward the island prison where he hoped his father was being held.

"Life's tough, buddy," Zuko responded.

Sokka thought back to how he'd first met Yue at the North Pole. He had thought her the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, but their whole relationship had been very confusing. First, she'd agreed to meet with him, and he'd given her a gift. Then she'd said she shouldn't be there and had run off. She'd run away again after Katara's battle with Master Pakku, and on Aang's advice, Sokka had gone after her that time. Things had become even more complicated when Yue kissed Sokka but followed that by telling him they couldn't be together.

_Agony! Beyond power of speech.  
When the one thing you want  
Is the only thing out of your reach._

"We couldn't have been together, anyway," Sokka sighed, shaking his head. "She was engaged to someone else."

"Then how could she be your girlfriend?" Zuko wondered, brow furrowed.

"I guess she wasn't, really, but it was an arranged marriage, and…it's all pretty complicated." Silence fell over the two of them as Sokka considered the situations he managed to get himself into. He had fallen in love with Yue, who also liked him but was betrothed to a jerk. She had then become the moon spirit, out of reach of anyone. Even so, he'd allowed her memory to get in the way when he'd found Suki again. "Why is it the thing you want the most always seems to be out of reach?"

"Tell me about it," agreed Zuko.

_High in her tower, she sits by the hour,  
Maintaining her hair.  
Blithe and becoming and frequently humming  
A lighthearted air: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

"So tell me about Mai," Sokka requested. "What's she like when she isn't trying to kill you?" Zuko offered a faint smile.

"Not much different, actually," he admitted. "She's pretty quiet. It's frustrating sometimes because it's so hard to get any kind of reaction from her. Her expression doesn't seem to change no matter what happens. Sometimes I can get her to smile, just a little."

"I have to admit, I never would have picked you two as a couple."

"We go way back," Zuko shrugged. "She and Ty Lee used to play with Azula, and she wasn't always like she is now. Azula was trying to put us together since…well, since before I was interested in girls."

"I didn't have that," Sokka commented wistfully. "All of the girls in my village were at least four years younger than me. In four or five years, that might have been okay, but…" he left the sentence unfinished.

_Agony! Far more painful than yours.  
When you know she would go with you,  
If there only were doors._

"Do you think you'll ever go back?" asked Zuko.

"I hadn't thought much about it, but probably. Why?"

"I don't know if I'll have anything to go back to."

"What about Mai?"

"I don't think she'll take me back," Zuko returned morosely. "I left her on purpose this time, and I didn't even tell her. I left a note."

"You…left a note?" Sokka couldn't imagine leaving someone that way. Sure, he and Katara had almost left home without telling anyone, but that was because they'd been afraid Gran-Gran would try to talk them out of it. "How do you think she feels about what you're doing?"

"It's hard to say." Zuko paused. "The thing is, I think she would have come with me if I'd asked. That's why I didn't."

_Agony! Oh, the torture they teach.  
What's as intriguing  
(Or half so fatiguing)  
As what's out of reach?_

Sokka certainly understood trying to protect the people you cared about, even when they made it very difficult, like his sister had a habit of doing. Fortunately, she had become able to take care of herself quite well in recent months, so he didn't worry so much on her account anymore.

"Once Aang defeats the Firelord, the Fire Nation will need a new leader," he pointed out. "That will have to be you."

"Uncle Iroh would be better," Zuko retorted.

"Maybe, but he doesn't have any kids, right?" When Zuko remained silent, Sokka continued. "You would still need to take over eventually. You don't want Azula in charge, do you?"

"Definitely not, but how do you know the other nations won't just carve up the Fire Nation and manage it themselves?"

_Am I not sensitive, clever, well-mannered,  
Considerate, passionate, charming,  
As kind as I'm handsome,  
And heir to a throne?_

"Impractical," Sokka dismissed the idea. "It's an island nation too far from anything else for outsiders to run effectively. I mean, that's kind of the problem your ancestors have had with taking over the Earth Kingdom. No, the best option is for someone with a native claim to take the throne."

"You sound like you've really thought about this a lot," Zuko remarked.

"Well, I'm in line to take over the Southern Water Tribe someday," Sokka explained. "I know it's not on the same scale, but there are similarities."

"Hm," the prince grunted noncommittally. "So was the moon the only girl in your life?"

"Not exactly." Sokka didn't immediately elaborate on this as his thoughts again turned towards the past, this time recalling Suki. He'd actually met her first but become involved with her second. Again, he'd found himself in a complicated situation.

_You are everything maidens could wish for!  
(Then why no?)  
Do I know?  
(The girl must be mad.)_

"Well, I hope you had better luck with that one," offered Zuko companionably.

"Yes and no. When we first met, she was beating me up all the time, but I guess I left a good impression in the end."

"You seem to have that effect on people," Zuko observed dryly.

"Very funny." Still, there was a certain similarity between his interactions with Suki and Zuko. They'd both begun by fighting him, with Sokka defending his home and Suki defending hers. Sokka's relationships with both had eventually turned into something less adversarial yet still somewhat uncertain and complex. Sokka really hoped Zuko wasn't planning to kiss or hug him, though. That would just be too weird.

"Where is she now?" asked Zuko.

_You know nothing of madness  
Till you're climbing her hair  
And you see her up there,  
As you're nearing her,  
All the while hearing her "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"_

"I don't know, exactly. Your sister took her prisoner a few months ago, but she didn't say where."

"Oh." Zuko looked abashed. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, you didn't do it." Granted, Zuko had almost burned down Suki's village, but this didn't seem to be the time to bring that up.

"I would have done it, if I thought it would get me Aang," replied Zuko stubbornly. Sokka shrugged. If only he had convinced Suki to come with him to Ba Sing Se. Maybe her situation wouldn't be that much better, and the other warriors would probably still be captives, but at least they could be together. Also, Suki would have noticed earlier that the "Kyoshi Warriors" who presented themselves to the Earth King were imposters. Still, there was no point in anguishing over what might have been.

"I just have to hope I can find her again," Sokka sighed, shaking off his melancholy. "What about you? Has there been anyone else, or was it always Mai?"

_Agony! Misery! Woe!  
Though it's different for each.  
Always ten steps behind-  
(Always ten feet below-)  
And she's just out of reach._

"It's pretty much always been Mai." Zuko hesitated. "Well, there was this girl in Ba Sing Se. She kept coming into the tea shop to see me, and we went out together once."

"It didn't work out?"

"It went surprisingly well, in fact, but…everything I told her was a lie. I couldn't tell her who I really was, so it was like it wasn't really me there at all. I don't know if that makes any sense."

"Actually, it does," said Sokka, finding this completely comprehensible.

"She just sort of reminded me what I would be giving up if I decided to live there in disguise for the rest of my life. I wasn't ready to accept that."

"Well, here's hoping things work out for both of us," Sokka raised his water canteen, and they both drank to that. There was, after all, something to be said for camaraderie.

_Agony that can cut like a knife.  
I must have her to wife!_

--

Author's Note: Was that as fun to read as it was to write? I hope so. It felt a bit choppy in places, but I couldn't come up with a better way to say the things I wanted to.

Review responses:

Shinobi Bender: Thank you very much. Although I wasn't crazy about Maiko to begin with, I'm finding a lot of songs that work with the ship.

eframtheretardedrabbit: My high school did the show twice after I graduated. Anyway, I am assuming Mai and Zuko must have exhibited some chemistry that we just didn't get to see.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Oh, you definitely must see it! I think there's an old movie version, but finding a live performance is best. I'm glad you felt that I kept Mai in character. It is a bit of a challenge when you're moving into more mature territory.

nutshak: Five stars, eh? Thank you! You do seem to like the naughty ones, don't you?;)


	51. Chapter 51: Another Hundred People

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Another Hundred People" from Company, music and lyrics by Stephen Sondheim.

Author's Note: Honestly, I've never been too crazy about this show as a whole (Sondheim was going through an anti-marriage phase when he wrote it), but it does have some good songs. I had this idea a long time ago about Jin's perspective on the refugees pouring into Ba Sing Se.

**Another Hundred People**

_Another hundred people just got off of the train  
And came up from the ground,  
While another hundred people  
Just got off of the bus  
And are looking around_

Jin looked up as the train pulled into the station and another group of confused-looking refugees poured onto the platform. Several boatloads arrived every day to the outer part of the city, taking the train from there to the security of the inner wall. Sometimes, she wondered when the city would run out of room for them. Large as Ba Sing Se was, it had to happen eventually.

The continuous arrivals should have become commonplace to her by now, but for some reason, they weren't. Jin liked to look at the different people arriving, trying to guess their stories. She knew that most of them were refugees from the war, even though she wasn't supposed to know about the war. She did manage not to think about it most of the time, and she never talked about it. Doing so could make you quietly disappear for a few days and return very happy but not quite yourself. Jin had seen this happen and was anxious to avoid it.

_At another hundred people  
Who got off of the plane  
And are looking at us,  
Who got off of the train  
And the plane and the bus maybe yesterday._

Jin knew about the war because she had been a refugee herself two years ago. Her family had come to live here after her village had been razed by the Fire Nation. Therefore, she sympathized with the dazed looks these people gave their surroundings. Ba Sing Se was very impressive. She still remembered her own train ride in, gazing raptly out the windows first at the farmlands, then the walls and buildings. So many walls! It felt secure, yet frightening sometimes.

Now she was the experienced resident that some of the newcomers might seek assistance from. She tried to help any way she could, although her resources were slight. She could direct them to the most likely places to find a job and a place to live and offer a friendly smile. That was often all they needed.

_It's a city of strangers.  
Some come to work, some to play.  
A city of strangers,  
Some come to stare, some to stay._

Of course, not everyone came to Ba Sing Se because they had nowhere else to go. Although not as many as it used to be (according to those who'd been born in the city), some did come for vacation, just to see the sights, to find work, or to visit family. Jin could only imagine how awkward it must be for someone to visit relatives within the city walls. There would be so many things, important to the visitor, that he or she couldn't talk about. Their city relations might even be completely unaware of what was going on elsewhere in the world. Maybe that was one of the reasons there were fewer tourists these days.

Regardless of the various reasons people had for being there, the Earth Kingdom capital was a city of strangers. So many individuals with so little connection between them. Jin had been trying to fight that ever since she had first arrived, working to forge friendships with newcomers and lifetime residents alike.

_And every day, the ones who stay  
Can find each other in the crowded streets  
And the guarded parks,  
By the rusty fountains  
And the dusty trees with the battered barks,_

One of these immigrants caught Jin's eye on a sunny day in late spring. She could tell that he was new to the city because of his hair. The men of Ba Sing Se typically wore their hair in a long plait down their backs, but this young man had short hair that stuck up in all directions. It was kind of cute.

Aside from that, he suddenly turned up working at a tea shop near the apartment where Jin lived, and she knew she could never have missed that scar. She could only assume that he had been burned in whatever calamity had forced him from his home and led him here. She would never ask, naturally; that would be rude.

Instead, she came to the tea shop as often as she had enough coin to buy a cup. She nursed the drink as long as she could, sneaking glances as he waited tables and trying to work up the courage to speak to him.

_And they walk together  
Past the postered walls  
With the crude remarks._

Finally, Jin decided she couldn't put it off any longer. She went up to where the boy was speaking to his uncle, the older man who made the tea. Without giving herself time to be nervous, she introduced herself and asked him to dinner. She was only slightly disappointed that his uncle answered for him. Maybe he was just shy, and she could handle that.

At any rate, Lee was there at the appointed time, looking very nice. He wasn't very communicative, but Jin did her best to draw him out. She was a little upset when he vehemently told the waitress that Jin was not his girlfriend, but after all, it was only their first date. Strictly speaking, there was no established relationship between them, although that was a circumstance Jin was hoping to change.

_And they meet at parties,  
Through the friends of friends  
Who they never know._

Determined to continue the date after dinner, Jin practically dragged Lee to her favorite spot, only to find that the lanterns had not been lit. She was beginning to feel that this was not her night to find a great romance.

However, Lee surprised her by asking her to close her eyes. She complied, hearing a series of faint noises before he told her she could open them again. She gasped in wonder to see the light reflecting off the pond, glad to be sharing it with him and wondering how he had managed such an amazing feat. Perhaps he had not been a juggler in the circus but a magician! Of course, she knew there was no such thing as magic, but if this was an illusion, it was an incredibly good one.

Finally, she kissed him, completely disregarding the knowledge that her father would definitely not approve.

_Will you pick me up,  
Or do I meet you there,  
Or shall we let it go?_

Lee kissed her back, briefly, but immediately afterwards, he apologized and ran off. Jin was afraid that her boldness had driven him away. She only saw him once more, when she went to the tea shop to use the coupon Lee had given her. He served her the tea that day but wouldn't look at her. Fearing the worst, Jin decided to say something before he could leave her table.

"I'm sorry; did I offend you the other night?" she asked anxiously.

"No, it's fine," he replied, finally meeting her eyes. "I liked being with you, but I'm just…not myself right now. I can't see you again. I'm sorry."

Jin did not return to the shop for some time, and when she did, both Lee and his uncle were gone. When she shyly asked the store's owner about Lee, he angrily answered that his prized tea-maker was starting his own shop in the Inner Ring and had taken his nephew with him.

_Did you get my message,  
'Cause I looked in vain?  
Can we see each other Tuesday  
If it doesn't rain?_

Jin could hardly believe her ears. She had known that the tea here was good, but she'd never imagined it was good enough for the Inner Ring of the city. That was no place for her, and it seemed that Lee was truly out of her reach now. Perhaps she should just leave well enough alone.

After considering the situation for about a week, however, she decided to risk the venture to see Lee, if only from a distance. But when she got there, the shop was closed, and the windows were dark. With that discovery, a door seemed to close inside her.

A little while after this, the Dai Li brought down the walls that had been secure, if confining, and the Fire Nation took over. Jin occasionally thought about Lee and wondered what had happened to him, but she recognized the signs that she should seek companionship elsewhere.

_Look, I'll call you in the morning  
Or my service will explain.  
And another hundred people just got off of the train._

--

Author's Note: So much of the show focused on the epic journeys of the main characters, but every now and then, I think it's interesting to look at the life of an ordinary individual and his/her perception of the greater events going on around him/her.

Review responses:

samtana: I like to surprise people now and then.:) I think that it would have been good to use that seen not only to develop Mai and Zuko's relationship, but also to allude to Suki, since Sokka was going to run into her again.

Wishing Only Wounds The Heart: I hope you also checked out the reprise, which is even funnier, if more cynical. Yeah, Sokka and Zuko both seem to have a tendency to stumble their way into relationships.

Shinobi Bender: I haven't looked for it, but I haven't noticed anyone expanding on Zuko and Sokka's conversation, either. I suppose most authors aren't interested in writing "guy talk," especially if it doesn't involve their pet ships, whatever those might be.

nutshak: I think that's circular reasoning, but I'll take it. Glad you enjoyed it!

Jennifer: I miss Song, too, but she didn't show up again, so what can we do? I guess we could write a whole life story for her.


	52. Chapter 52: We Need a Little Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "We Need a Little Christmas" from Mame, music and lyrics by Jerry Herman.

Author's Note: People have been wanting me to do Christmas songs for the season, so here's one. This story takes place immediately after The Avatar and the Firelord. Merry Christmas, everyone! (Or whatever you might celebrate at this time of year.)

**Mame**

_Haul out the holly,  
Put up the tree before my  
Spirit falls again.  
Fill up the stocking,  
I might be rushing things, but  
Deck the halls again now._

As the four of them stood holding hands in the orange glow of the sun, Katara was struck with an absolutely brilliant idea. At least, _she_ thought it was brilliant.

"Sokka!" she exclaimed, releasing his hand. "Let's have a Solstice Festival!"

"What? Why? What have we got to celebrate?" replied her brother in his usual wet-blanket manner.

"What did we have to celebrate back home?" she returned. "I just wish I'd thought of it earlier, while Aang was still talking with Roku. We'd have had time to prepare."

"Solstice Festival?" Aang broke in, and Katara smiled at him. She was sure he would appreciate this.

"Here, it's the summer solstice, but at the South Pole, everything's backwards, so it's our winter solstice," Katara explained.

_For we need a little Christmas,  
Right this very minute,  
Candles in the window,  
Carols at the spinnet._

"I know that," Aang told her. "The Southern Air Temple is far enough south for us to have the same pattern."

"Right, well, back home, we would celebrate our winter solstice by lighting fires with anything we could find. We would gather and dry seaweed for days. When the day came, we'd also play drums, sing songs, dance, and tell stories."

"Sounds fun," he grinned back at her. "Where do we start?"

"Wait just a minute," Toph interrupted. "Can someone explain this whole solstice thing to me? You people go around talking about things like solstices and equinoxes, but I'm not really sure what they are."

_Yes, we need a little Christmas,  
Right this very minute.  
It hasn't snowed a single flurry,  
But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry._

"Oh, um…" Katara hesitated, not sure how to make it comprehensible to a blind person. Aang made an effort.

"Toph, you might have noticed that the days aren't always the same length," he began. "Sometimes night comes sooner, other times later."

"Yeah," Toph agreed, after thinking about it for a moment. "In the summer, it seems to be warm longer, and my parents used to let me go outside to play after dinner."

"Exactly," Sokka took up the thread. "The sun sort of shifts throughout the year. The summer solstice is the longest day of the year with the shortest night, and the winter solstice is the shortest day with the longest night. Of course, at the South Pole, it's a little more extreme."

_So come down the chimney,  
Put up the brightest string of  
Lights I've ever seen.  
Slice up the fruitcake;  
It's time we hung some tinsel  
On that evergreen bough._

"It wouldn't make much difference to you, Toph, but it's completely dark for months at the South Pole," Katara put in. "That's our winter. Then it's light for months in the summer. We celebrate the winter solstice because it's the deepest part of our winter. Even though it's dark, we know that we'll see the sun soon. We light fires to remind us of that."

"What a great tradition!" Aang remarked excitedly. "We should have done it for the winter solstice."

"Well, we were a little busy trying to get to the Crescent Island at the time," Sokka reminded him. "So you could talk to Avatar Roku. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right." Aang looked a little abashed.

_For I've grown a little leaner,  
Grown a little colder  
Grown a little sadder,  
Grown a little older._

"Sokka, why don't you and Toph see what kind of wood you can find around here?" Katara began assigning jobs. Even though a volcanic eruption had devastated the island, that had happened more than one hundred years ago, and the fact that Roku had once lived here indicated that it must be capable of supporting life.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to build a big fire on a deserted island?" Sokka objected. "We could attract unwanted attention."

"We're in the middle of the Fire Nation, Sokka," Toph pointed out in an overly patient tone. "I doubt anyone would think it was strange to see a fire."

"Whatever," Sokka mumbled, and the pair of them climbed the rocks to pursue their errand.

_And I need a little angel,  
Sitting on my shoulder,  
Need a little Christmas now._

"What about me?" Aang asked.

"First of all, I was hoping that we could use Appa's saddle as a drum," Katara said. "It just wouldn't feel like the solstice without at least one drum." Since they'd been here all day, the saddle had been removed and set on the ground, and Katara gave it an experimental strike. It made a muffled sort of noise, and Katara wrinkled her nose. "Help me find a position where it will make the right sound."

It took a lot of trial and error several types of bending, but they finally had the saddle propped on a series of rocks in such a way that it produced a resounding thunk, even changing tone somewhat depending upon where Katara struck it and with what.

_But we need a little Christmas,  
Right this very minute,  
Candles in the window,  
Carols at the spinnet._

Katara declared herself satisfied after she'd sampled out a few rhythms on the improvised drum while Aang played an impromptu melody on his flute.

"The next thing is the dancing," she announced. "Since you proved that you were pretty good at the dance party you hosted, I thought you could help me with one of the dances." She was trying valiantly not to blush as she remembered the last time they'd danced together, but she wasn't sure if she was succeeding.

"I'll do my best," Aang promised, and Katara proceeded to teach him the traditional Dance of the Sun and Moon. True to her expectations, he was a quick study.

_Yes, we need a little Christmas,  
Right this very minute.  
It hasn't snowed a single flurry,  
But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry._

This was not a couples' dance, strictly speaking. Since the sun and moon were only intermittently seen in the sky at the same time, it mostly consisted of the pair circling around each other. Katara was playing the sun, so after the cycles of autumn, she hid to represent the long winter. The sun returned shyly to her circuit in the spring and finally moved with joyful abandon to fill the sky when the summer arrived. She was so lost in the dance that she didn't notice that Sokka and Toph had come back until she heard her brother's voice as she finished.

"So when's the wedding?" he asked teasingly. Katara broke her pose abruptly and felt herself reddening again. Fortunately, the sun was setting by this time, so she doubted that her blush was obvious in the low light.

_So come down the chimney,  
Put up the brightest string of  
Lights I've ever seen.  
Slice up the fruitcake;  
It's time we hung some tinsel  
On that evergreen bough._

Sokka looked back and forth between Aang and Katara, his grin only broadening.

"You didn't tell him the rest of the tradition?" he asked his sister. She looked down, not answering. Taking that as a no, Sokka turned back to Aang and told him gleefully, "The couple who does the Dance of the Sun and Moon at the Solstice Festival is expected to get married when the sun returns in the spring." Katara risked a glance at Aang and saw that he was looking away awkwardly, possibly blushing just as she was, but she didn't give him a chance to say anything.

"Well, I couldn't very well dance with you or Toph, could I?" she retorted. "It's supposed to be an unmarried male not in the family. Besides, I need you to keep the beat when we do it for real."

_For we need a little music,  
Need a little laughter,  
Need a little singing  
Ringing from the rafters._

Sokka started a bonfire as the centerpiece of their festival. Katara distributed some of their food as their feast. It was sort of strange to be having the celebration on an expanse of black, volcanic rock instead of ice and snow, yet it also made her feel like she was completely at home in the middle of enemy territory.

After everyone was done eating, they told a few stories and had songs and some improvisational dancing. Appa even hummed along, and Momo did aerial acrobatics. When it was time for the final festival observance, Sokka went to the saddle and drummed out a steady beat with one hand, adding other parts of the saddle for different sounds with his other. Once she'd caught the beat, Toph added a counterpoint by banging nearby rocks against each other and the ground.

_And we need a little snappy  
"Happy ever after,"  
We need a little Christmas now.  
We need a little Christmas now._

Katara and Aang performed their dance. Thanks to Sokka's comments, it felt a little awkward at first, especially the steps that brought them close together. Still, Katara eventually loosened up, feeling as though she were becoming part of the rhythm of life: night and day, the seasons, the cycle of the stars as they rotated into different shapes around the sky.

She finished in a position facing Aang, and they were both smiling. Toph and Sokka applauded, and in the moment before they came to join in a group hug, Katara considered the possibility of marrying her dance partner in a few months. Although unlikely, the idea was not an unpleasant one.

On the whole, Katara thought this was the best Solstice Festival she'd ever attended.

--

Author's Note: Most people would assume that the woman would play the moon, but I noticed long ago that the genders of the sun and moon in the German language were reversed from the usual in Western culture – the sun is feminine and the moon masculine. That was really the only reason I decided to switch it up here.

Review responses:

Shinobi Bender: True enough. I've never been a huge fan of Jin, but she provided a perfect conduit for that last story.

imagine131: It is odd that I haven't used Andrew Lloyd Webber in this collection yet. My first Avatar songfic was Will You Remember?, using the lyrics to Think of Me.

nutshak: Thank you very much!

Katsumara: Well, I'm glad you're caught up now. This collection does allow me to explore a lot of ideas I might not otherwise think about.


	53. Chapter 53: Prithee, Pretty Maiden

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Prithee, Pretty Maiden" from Patience, lyrics by W.S. Gilbert.

Author's Note: This is a short, cute song that I've been wanting to use for a long time. While at the theatre in recent weeks (including the show the song is from), I wrote the basic story out in longhand, and I'm finally getting around to typing and revising it. It takes us back to the happy beginning of the series, when anything was possible.

**Prithee, Pretty Maiden**

_Prithee, pretty maiden, prithee, tell me true,  
(Hey, but I'm doleful, willow willow waly!),  
Have you e'er a lover a-dangling after you?  
Hey willow waly O!_

Aang stared at the girl who'd introduced herself as Katara, thinking that he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. Appa was swimming them back to where the Southern Water Tribe lived, but Aang really wished he could have impressed Katara by flying there instead.

When she asked him if he knew the Avatar, Aang's heart skipped a beat. He'd come here to escape from that identity, so he stammered that he didn't know the new Avatar. He didn't like causing her subsequent disappointed expression, but when she seemed to accept his answer, he became absorbed in her features once again. When Katara asked why he was smiling at her like that, he started guiltily.

"Oh, was I smiling?" he returned, suddenly self-conscious. While Sokka made a disgusted noise, Aang stared ahead and reflected upon the virtual impossibility that a girl like this would not already have a boyfriend. Obviously, that was not something he could ask directly, but he decided to pay attention when they reached her home.

_I would fain discover  
If you have a lover!  
Hey willow waly O!_

It didn't take Aang long to realize that the Southern Water Tribe did not seem to contain any boys near Katara's age, except for her brother. This observation considerably raised Aang's estimation of his chances with her.

In fact, there seemed to be no men of any age, and the oldest boy Aang spotted in the village couldn't have been older than six. Not only that, but the settlement seemed awfully small to represent half of the world's Water Tribe. He also didn't see any of the majestic buildings made out of snow and ice that he'd seen in earlier travels. Instead, the people lived in tents. Something must have happened here, but he couldn't imagine what.

_Gentle sir, my heart is frolicsome and free  
(Hey, but he's doleful, willow willow waly!)-  
Nobody I care for comes a-courting me  
Hey willow waly O!_

Katara felt like her whole world had shifted during the course of an evening. After living a sheltered, isolated life for as long as she could remember, she'd inadvertently used her waterbending to crack open an iceberg and found a boy. Not just any boy, either; he was an airbender! No one had seen an airbender in 100 years. It was believed that they were all wiped out by the Fire Nation in an effort to kill the new Avatar. Apparently, they'd missed one, and Katara couldn't be happier about that. It gave her renewed hope that the Avatar might have survived, too.

As she introduced him to the village, she thought back to the tattoos she'd observed while he was getting dressed. She had never seen anything like that before and wondered what they meant. Were all airbenders marked that way? She would have to ask him, when they got to know each other a little better.

_Nobody I care for  
Comes a-courting, therefore,  
Hey willow waly O!_

Katara wasn't sure why she felt so drawn to this stranger, even as Sokka was openly distrustful. Maybe that was part of the reason; she liked to tweak her brother whenever possible.

Of course, part of her fascination could be that she hadn't seen a man in two years and had never had a boy near her own age even to be friends with, let alone anything else. Aang was clearly younger than she was, but not by much, and compared to the little boys that surrounded her, he might as well have been fully grown. She was curious, at least, to see how they might get along.

_Prithee, pretty maiden, will you marry me?  
(Hey, but I'm hopeful, willow willow waly!)  
I may say at once, I'm a man of propertee-  
Hey, willow waly O!_

Too much was coming at Aang for him to decide what he should focus on. For example, the way all of the people stared at him and hearing Gran-Gran say that the airbenders were believed to be extinct confused him. Aang had just left the Southern Air Temple a few days ago, and he couldn't fathom the world changing so much in that time.

He also kept catching hints about being at war with the Fire Nation, but he had friends in the Fire Nation. They weren't at war with anyone, as far as he knew. Besides, he'd traveled the world extensively in the last few years and had never seen any sign of war.

Rather than dwelling on these inconsistencies, it was much easier to devote his attention to Katara and the thing that had brought him to the South Pole in the first place – penguin sledding.

_Money, I despise it,  
Many people prize it,  
Hey willow waly O!_

As he struggled to catch a penguin, Katara brought Aang up short when she revealed that she had no one to learn waterbending from. To Aang, it was the most natural thing in the world to invite her to go to the North Pole with him. A bender needed a master to learn from; that was the natural order of things. For her to have to muddle through on her own felt incredibly wrong to him, and he wanted to remedy the situation.

Besides, Aang could think of nothing he'd like better than traveling the world with this girl and sharing the wondrous things he'd seen, as she was sharing the secrets of penguin sledding with him.

_Gentle sir, although to marry I design-  
(Hey, but he's hopeful, willow willow waly!)  
As yet, I do not know you, and so I must decline-  
Hey willow waly O!_

Katara was surprised that her initial reaction to Aang's offer was excitement and a strong desire to say yes. Traveling the world, finding a master waterbender to teach her – it sounded too good to be true.

An instant later, reality came crashing in on her. She'd never been away from home before, and to leave her family and tribe for a jaunt to the other side of the world with a boy she hardly knew didn't seem like the wisest course of action. Besides, her father had left her and Sokka in charge. She couldn't just abandon that responsibility.

Even so, as Aang re-introduced her to the joy and freedom of penguin sledding, she knew that a large part of her really wanted to drop everything and go away with him. Maybe someday, she'd be ready.

_To other maidens go you,  
As yet I do not know you,  
Hey willow waly O!_

In the end, it was anger at Sokka's narrow-mindedness that made her declare that she was going to the North Pole with Aang after all. She was a little rash by nature, but when Sokka called after them, Aang said that he didn't want to come between her and her family. This only reinforced Katara's feeling that he was worthy of being her friend, but she reluctantly let him go.

As she watched the large bison swim away, Katara had mixed feelings. She vented her temper at Sokka and Gran-Gran before storming off. Maybe she would meet Aang again one day. First, though, she had to help prepare her tribe to face the Fire Nation ship that was now approaching.

--

Author's Note: I like the back-and-forth aspect of this song, which was why I decided to switch perspectives accordingly, which is something I rarely do. I know it's been a long time since I updated this collection, but I'm going to take a stab at responding to reviews anyway.

Review responses:

Dragon Firebender84: It's been so long since Christmas, yet the time has passed very quickly for me! I wished that the show had done more with celebrations, like at the solstice or equinox, or even someone's birthday! I guess the last chapter was my way of adding that flavor.

Philip Clark: "The Madness of King Scar" probably would make a good addition to this story, but as you can see, I haven't been spending much time thinking about these songfics recently. Now that it's summer, I want to try and slip in the occasional oneshot between chapters of The Path Ahead.

MelInuLover: I rarely do season-specific stories, usually because the holiday has passed by the time I get around to it, but that one was just too right, and I'd been hearing it on the radio a lot. How was this for a change of pace?

Midoriko-sama: I wasn't aware that Dirty Rotten Scoundrels was a musical. I admit my tastes generally run more to the classics, although I've done a few songs from Wicked. I don't think I've done any from Legally Blonde yet, but I plan to.


End file.
